Brawlaz
by IKEDragon64
Summary: Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas form their own gang and act like douchebags to their fellow Nintendo Characters witness the misadventures of Nintendo's Silliest Gang Ever Formed! Warning contains drug and alcohal references and foul langage
1. Chapter 1: The Cool Kids

You think you might now what goes on in Nintendo world well with Super Smash Bros Brawl released years ago and everyone in the world of Nintendo is doing their jobs well let's say after 5 smashers named Marth, Ike, Meta-Knight, Lucas, and Red all became friends and formed their own gang known as the Brawlaz

Brawlaz Chapter 1: The Cool Kids

At the Nintendo World Headquarters and the nearby Smash House all Nintendo game employees we're heading to work to be a part of their games as well as plan future one's yeah Nintendo world is to games as Hollywood is to movies in the parking grage an unusual one with go karts, clown copters, and horses parked a lowrider jeep came sppeding in the garage almost hitting fellow employees going to it's usual parking space as out of the Jeep came Ike, Lucas, Meta-Knight, Red, and Marth all dressed as thugs as the postman came with cups of coffee

Postman: Coffee sirs

Marth slaps the tray of coffee as the Postman was burned by the spillet coffee as the 5 laughed

Marth: Yeah you can have it your self

Lucas backtags the postman as Red then teabags him as the Postman tries to get away but the 5 Smashers grabbed the postman ad threw himheadfirst into a trashcan as Red and Lucas kicked the can over as the 5 laughed at what they did

Meta-Knight: should've not stepped up to us cause we are the

All 5: BRAWLAZ!

The 5 were walking in the halls acting like they owned the place talking about well find out

Lucas: I say we take out that Illegal Alien who went let my game come out

Red: Along the way we can beat down my creator for milking the series for money than what the fans really want

Marth: Well Fire Emblem doesn't get appreciated at all

Ike: Yeah how can you play us with so much text and little action

Meta-Knight: Plus I hate sharing a game with that pink vacuum cleaner

Ness came to ask Lucas to play a game

Ness: Hey Lucas want to play baseball

Lucas: Piss off loser because of you my game didn't come out

Lucas flicked ness painfully in the nose

Red: Yeah let's get this little bitch

The Brawlaz dragged Ness outside and took his Shoes, his hat, his backpack, his shirt, and his shorts leaving him in his underwear and socks as Ike would grab Ness by the elastic of his underwear and him and Marth straped him to a rope and then raised him on the flagpole as Ness was suspended in the air on the flagpole in nothing but hiw white briefs and white socks

Red: Haha Ness wears tighty whiteys and clean socks

Lucas: Boxers not cool for you cause your not cool for our gang

Meta-Knight brought his comrades eggs as they would pelt the swinging Ness with eggs as the half naked Ness was covered with egg yolk even on his underwear and socks as Ness started to cry as Ness was hit in the toes with eggs an his knees then the dastardly 5 lit an egg with a fireflower and launched an egg missle hitting Ness in the nuts as Ness cried as people heard him as the 5 Brawlaz ran after seeing Zelda and Peach comming for them

everyone got Ness off the flagpole as Peach and Zelda held Ness for comfort

Peach: You're ok we'll get you cleaned up and we'll take care of those 5 bullies

At lunch all of the smashers we're eating in the cafeteria except for the Brawlas who orderedtheir food from Tayce T's Toad Town Restraunt and we're in the parking lot in Bowser's Clown Copter with a laptop and Marth Ike Red and Lucas had their shoes off and their stinkin socked feet and their food smelling up bowser's Clown Car and also smoking marijuana as Meta-Knight was well doing something on the Laptop

Meta-Knight so we take the photos of Ness here and put them in Reggie's Car then alert the border potrol and it's adios Fis-Aime

Lucas: Yea (cough) and Nintendo of America get's a new president and my game comes out hey Red want to smoke this up

Red: Hell yeah dude let me smoke some of that also I was thinking we get Satoshi fired for possesion of Drugs and make demands of more console Pokemon games as well as the show ending to be rebooted from the Johto saga and shortned and my idiot cousin winning (inhales smoke and coughs)

Marth: (switching between slurping shroom pasta and smoking his stash) Yeah and have all of the original fire emblem games brought here dubbed as well making the fire emblem games a franchise name

Ike: Yo MK what else you doing on there is that Bowser and Ganondorf

MK: Yep and a little gag 2 show them when they get here

MK is uploading pictures of Ganondorf wearing a pink thong and Bowser the koopa thong on Gelato Beach one of Bowser rubbing Baby Oil on Ganondorf at Serena Beach and the two holding hands in Delfino Plaza

Ike: Oh damn shit post that up and see what they think

MK: that's what i'm going to do

Marth: hey you all want to go tar and feather pit

Red: I'm in

Lucas: me too

Ike: sounds fun

MK: well I printed the pics let's go

Marth, Ike, Red and Lucas finished their food and put their shoes back on as they left their trash in the clown copter as MK took the laptop as the Brawlaz left to prank another fellow smasher while Bowser and Ganondorf were in the parking lot walking and talking

Bowser: that is the stupidest idea for a timeline ever how can they make up a 3rd timeline might as well say the games that followed never happened

Ganondorf: I agree what's that smell it's comming from your clown copter

Bowser: it smells like GWAR! who's been in my copter

Ganondorf: it smells horrible

Bowser: Tayce T's Food, Smoke, and Teenage Feet

Ganondorf: and who made these pics

Bowser: WHAT THE MARIO LINK

Ganondorf: you think so might've been Meta-Knight and those 4 other punks he hangs out with

In the office Pit was delivering mail to the offices as Pit would leave the office only to get dumped with tar and hit with feathers covering him as Marth, Ike, MK, Lucas, and Red laughed at what they done

Meta-Knight: Let's do the chicken dance

The 5 Brawlaz played the song and pranced around clucking and dancing like Chickens as Pit started to cry and ran away to the 5 Brawlaz dissapointment

Red: Crybaby

Lucas: We was just having some fun with ya

Marth: Hey I got the spray paint

Ike: cool let's leave our mark

The 5 Brawlaz went outside to the back of the building and Spray painted BRAWLAZ on the wall and took a picture with the 5 of them with Lakitu's help showing they mean business

Lakitu: You know you can't do that

Red: Screw you dog

Lakitu: i'm not a dog

Lucas: you look like one

Lakitu: i'm out of here

Meta-Knight: yeah screw you come on homies let's ditch this hell hole and watch Game Vixins Isle Delfino Volleyball

Marth: all right but I got to piss

Ike: yeah me to

Ike, Marth, Red, and Lucas unzipped their pants and pissed on the wall away from their spray tag with a nintendo sign over it as an old man saw them

Old Man: I ought to call the police on you whipper snappers

MK: Bite us you wrinkle faced jurassic slapass

the 5 flipped of the old man as the old man tried to hit the Brawlas with a cane but got a Brawla Beatdown as Marth, Ike, Meta-Knight, Red, and Lucas picked the old man up and threw him into a dumpster and closed the lit than the gang sat down to smoke some weed

Red: What a day

Lucas: you're not kidding dude we owned this place

Marth: Well who do we take out tommarow

Ike: Anyone we can find

Meta-Knight: Because we're the Brawlas and we run this game you mess with us it's game over

Well that's it for this chapter I decided to make an idea to take a break from writing violent crossover fanfics for a comedy mini series now this can be the only chapter I write for this fanfic i'll let you decide if you like it or hate it if you like it i'll write mire hate it i'll only leave this as the only chapter so let me know what you think will you ever see the game the same way again do you think this is the stupidest fanfic ever if so give me your thought and opinions since this was an idea of mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Jackass

Brawlaz Episode 2: Jackass

It Was annother sunny morning is Nintendo City as all game characters were heading to work to film for their games where unfortunatley 5 certain Super Smash bros Characters were up to something stupid

Marth: Fireworks

Meta-Knight: Check

Ike: Cart

MK: Check

Red: Helmets

MK: Check

Lucas: Pads

MK: Check

Red: This is gonna be awesome

Lucas: Yeah just think how famous we'll be if we do this

Ike: Yeah after watching Jackass and Two and a Half Men's Dumbass we're going to do our own version of flying off the roof in a shopping cart

Meta-Knight: Yes we'll do it better than those Beavis and Butthead wannabes Jake and Eldridge did because i'm pushing the cart of the roof in air while I Glide than when the fireworks go off so will our rise to fame

Marth: All right we're all set now the fireworks are in place

Meta-Knight put's his hands on the cart handle as Red's Charizard lit the fireworks with his flaming tail as Red and Lucas were in the Cart excited as Meta-Knight started to run and push the cart off the roof then reaching the edge MK jumped and spread his wings in the air gliding in the air with the cart with Red and Lucas in it as Meta-Knight Pushed and let go of the handle as the fireworks went of sending the cart with Red and Lucas in it flying faster than a shooting star from shooting star summit

Marth: Oh shit we better follow them

Marth, Ike, and Metaknight took to the air to keep up with their comrades as they we're flying through allready 5 city blocks as people on the streets and in the neighborhoods were watching in disbelief as Red and Lucas would then Drop and land in a neighborhood garage sale as the Duo's cart was still going as shoppers were moving out of the way as Red and Lucas in the cart crashed into a table with sale merchandise and the back wall ar Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight we're cheering on

Marth: Oh shit we got that on tape

Ike: Red Lucas you dudes all right

Red: We're fine

Lucas: Never better

Meta-Knight: Come on let's go back to the house and upload this video

Old Lady: You ain't going anywhere until you pay for the damages to my sale

Marth: Piss off Crinkle Face

Old Lady: Why you

The Old coon tried to hit Marth but Meta-Knight grabbed her and took her in the air as the Yard Sale Shoppers looked on in disbelief as Meta-Knight would then drop the old lady in her backyard swimming pool as Marth Ike Red and Lucas ran away laughing as yard sale shoppers ran to get the old lady out of the pool

Meanwhile back at Smash Mansion the Brawlaz we're on their laptop uploading their video to the website ITube as Red and Lucas we're bandaging themselves up from crashing into the garage sale

Marth: Well what are we going to do now

Meta-Knight: I saw this video of some Russians riding in a playground Merry Go Round while they run the wheel of a motorcycle to steer the carousel

Red: Sounds like fun

Lucas: Let's take Wario's Motorcycle

Ike: Ok

The Brawlaz we're in the Parking Garage of Smash House as they we're all waring Ski Masks and black outfits as they hooked Wario's Bike to the Brawlaz Van and drove off with it moments later the Brawlaz we're at the Playgrouns as Red and Lucas were in the Merry go round as MK was standing on the center Marth Holding the Camera and Ike on the Bike

Marth: All right are you guys ready

Red: Hell yeah

Lucas: Bring it on

Ike: Yo MK when I start the Bike you start to Spin

MK: Right

Marth: Ready and Action

Marth started to record as Meta-Knight started to spin the merry go round as Ike started the Bike as it began to spin the Merry go round really fast as Red and Lucas we're spinning really fast however the boys couldn't hang on for long as both Red and Lucas literally went flying out of the Merry go round as Ike Stopped the bike and Mk stopped spinning feeling Dizzy

Marth: Oh Shit Red Lucas where did you guys go

Marth Ran over to where lucas was flown to find Lucas's shoes on the ground and a kneeling lucas puking on the ground

Marth: dude that was sick are you all right

Lucas: Yeah (puke)

Marth: Here's your shoes

Lucas: thanks

Marth: Man you got some dirty socked soles

Lucas: hahaha (puke)

Ike finds Red's Shoes and also finds Red puking as well

Ike: You ok Red

Red: I'm fine (pukes)

Ike: Damn red when wa the last time you washed your socks

Red: a week

Meanwhile back at the Smash House Wario finds that his bike is missing

Wario: When I find who took my bike i'll blow a fart on them that'll make their face melt

Later that evening everyone is gathering for dinner a big buffett for every game character at nintendo celebrating the soon to be married Mario and Peach as The Brawlaz had pretty much snatched plates full of food as Marth was unpeeling a banana

Ike: So we'll make him come chase us he slips on the banana peel and we split

Red: Nice pun

Lucas: What if that hairy ape finds us

Meta Knight: I'll take care of him

Marth threw the peel on the floor

Ike: HEY SONIC YOU SUCK YOU ALWAYS HAVE SUCKED NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE SO GO BACK TO SEGA AND AMY ROSE IS A WHORE!

Sonic Hey no need for that language that's no good

Meta-Knight: Than come at us

Sonic: Ok but i'll catch you

Sonic got up to speed and unfortunatley slipped on the banana peel crashing into Toon Link and Tetra who then crash into the table where Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Olimar, and The Kongs were sitting at causing all they're food to fly at Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Samus, Sabalaton, Luigi, and Daisy

Sabalton: Hey Furballs don't you have any class

Captain Falcon: That wasn't our fault

Sabalaton than takes his food throws it at Falcon as Falcon does the same thing

Link: FOOD FIGHT!

A massive food fight erupts as all of the Nintendo Characters were throwing food at eachother making one huge mess as the Brawlaz were looking on laughing at the chaos they started Wario came by looking upset

Wario: You stole my bike

Red: What makes you think that fatass

Wario: My Motorcycle smells like your all's feet now i'm going to let out a big fart

Wario gets in position to Fart on the Brawlaz however Lucas takes Hit's Wario's butt with PK Fire and Red's Charizard spit a fireball at Wario's Butt as Wario Farted a huge Ball of fire came from Wario's Backside as wario was running around the dining hall will his ass on fire as the Brawlaz were laughing and high fiving

Wario: HOT HOT HOT!

Mario takes out Flood and chases Wario around the hall to try to put out Wario as the whole dining hall is just in chaos led by the actions of the Brawlaz what will Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas be up to next time find out on the next episode of Brawlaz


	3. Chapter 3: St Valentines Day Massacre

BRAWLAZ: Episode 3: St. Valentine's Day Massacre

Today was Valentine's Day in the Nintendo World as minor and supporting characters we're giving valentines to their loved ones. However the dastardly Brawlaz gang were as usual up to no good. Today was a big day in Nintendo world as Mario and Princess Peach were finally going to get married making it the biggest wedding in video games but why would the Brawlaz ruin a wedding.

Marth: I got the bananas is the inflatable ready

Lucas: yep all pumped

Red Shopping cart too

Ike: Ok you ready

Meta: let's do this

In the Hallways of smash house DK and Cranky were bickering over the wedding

Cranky: why should I go to that mustachoed sausage head's wedding

Donkey Kong: oh Cranky that's in the past besides you're the one who stole that girl from him

Cranky: Yeah and I had no idea he'd go and marry a princess...aaaahhhhh

Cranky slipped on a Banana peel as Donkey Kong looked at his father

Donkey: Cranky you ok

Cranky: ow my back pick me up you banana eating numskull

Diddy: Hey Donkey your bananas are missing

Donkey: what

then a voice that sounded like King K. Rool laughing was heard as an inflatable King K rool with DK's Bananas all in a shopping cart came rolling down the stairs as DK winded up his fist and punched K rool only to see it was an inflatable as the Brawlaz were laughing from upstairs

Donkey: hey what's the deal

Lucas: Can't you take a joke

Cranky: If my back wasn't in pain i'd clobber you brats

Red: Yeah right grandpa

The Brawlaz got away as Donkey and Diddy were helping Cranky up as they would be joined by Funky, Candy, and Dixie

Funky: what was that all about

Donkey: Meta-Knight and his croonies with their childish pranks

Diddy: Cranky slipped on a banana peel and then they pushed a shopping cart with DK's bananas with a King K Rool Balloon down the stairs

Candy: that's so childish hey DK you ready for the Valentine's ball after the dance

Donkey: yeah but i'm worried about Cranky

Funky: i'll take care of Cranky you all enjoy the dance

Dixie: we'll that's a relief hope those Brawlaz jerks pay

Diddy: hey I think we nee to get going for the wedding

Donkey: Right come on let's go

Well the characters were all gathering at Marrymore church were news, media, and celeberties were all gathering to watch video games famous couple engange in holy matrimoney as limosines were pulling up as well as the Brawlaz van blaring some rock music came veering by almost running over a group of celebrities as the Brawlaz made their way to the red carpet as N news reporter and celeb Jane Lakes saw the Brawlaz make their way to the red carpet.

Jane Lakes: Hey who are you guys

Marth: We are the Brawlaz Gang

Lucas: The most awesome gang in Nintendo world

Red: Uh huh we're here to see a wedding

Jane Lakes: are any of you video game characters

Ike: yeah we were from Super Smash Bros Brawl

Jane: ok then well here's another arrival famous actor Zip Toad

Zip: Hey Whaddup

Jane: well what brings you to this wedding

Zip: Well Mario and I were on the Excess express to take down an imposter

However Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas pulled their pants downand began to let out nasty farts until turds started to leak as the Brawlaz left for a nearby bathroom as Zip and Jane noticed the smell

Zip: oh my god

Jane: Cut to a commercial

Now everyone was gathered at the Church as the Preacher began to preach

Preacher: We are all gathered here today to bring this long time couple together in holy matrimoney so from the star spirits above to the worlds on the ground if anyone has anything to say speak now or forever hold your peace

however the Organ was unexpectedley playing as Meta-Knight was playing Charge like if it was a Delfino Dolphins Baseball Game

:Du du du dududu:

Everyone: CHARGE!

Ike had a baseball bat as Marth threw a Ball as Ike hit the Ball and hit a homerun in the church as he began to run around the church like if he's Mark McGuire while Red and Lucas started to get everyone to do the wave as Meta-Knight began to play some music which was Stayin alive the ECW FBI version as Marth Ike Red and Lucas gathered on the stage to start dancing as the 4 began to strip out of their tuxedos into their boxers and socks dancing like fools as Mario and Peach were looking on in disgust.

Meta-Knight: Everybody in the house come on and let me hear you say HO!

Everyone: HOOO!

Metaknight: Everybody in the house let me hear you say HO HO!

Everyone: HO HO!

Metaknight: Everybody in the house let me hear you say HOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Metaknight: Everybody in the house let me hear you say HO HO HO!

Everyone: HO HO HO

in the Pews Ash Tracey Brock and Gary were being the life of the party as Ash Tracey and Gary were all in their Boxers and Socks while Brock was in a G string while Misty and Melody were looking on in disbelief

Misty: Ash put your clothes on and tell your cousin and his friends to leave

Ash: WHY this is fun

Tracey: Melody will you join me

Melody: Put your clothes back on and save the dance for the Valentine's Ball

Brock was having a pimp segment dancing with the girls from DOA's upcomming Isle delfino Spring Break Volleyball While Gary was trying to Dance like Tom Cruise from Risky Business as Rawk Hawk from the thousand Year Door flew to the Altar

Rawk Hawk: OOOHHH YYEEAAHH! Feel the Rawk as i'm here to challenge that no good phony Hercule from DragonBall Z

Hercule: You want to challenge the best Martial Arts Fighter in the World

Rawk Hawk: More like phony

Hercule: we'll you'll seen be in a worl of trouble feather face

Rawk Hawk: Bring it on Afro

Rawk Hawk and Hurcule wrestled on the floor of the Merrymore church as the Preacher tried to continue with the Ceromony in the midst of the Chaos caused by the Brawlaz

Preacher: Do you Mario take Princess Peach to be your wife until the end of all your games

Mario: I Do

Preacher: and Do You Princess Peach take Mario to be your Husband until the end of all of your games

Peach: I Do

Preacher: I know pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the Bride

Mario and Peach kissed as the everyone who wasn't paying attention we're in the middle of an impromptu ECW Street Fight as the Brawlaz and a Large Container and poored Gatorade on the newly engaged Mario and Peach in the middle of them kissing like it was the winning team who poors Gatorade on their Coach.

Red and Lucas: GGOOOAAAAAAAALLLLL!

Mario and Peach than began to chase the Brawlaz out of the Marrymore chuch as when all of the chaos settled down everyone gathered in the Marrymore Ballroom for the Valentine's Day Ball as all of the couples we're dancing

Donkey and Candy Kong

Diddy and Dixie Kong

Yoshi and Birdo

Toad and Toadette

Fox and Krystal

Falco and Katt

Sabalaton and Samus

Link and Zelda

Toon Link and Tetra

Luigi and Daisy

Mario and Peach

However the Brawlaz were in a corner smoking pot and worst of all Red Lucas Marth and Ike wera all still in their Boxers and Socks

Meta-knight: Oooh man did we cause so much chaos

Red: Hell yeah we made history

Lucas: turned the biggest Wedding in video games into a Free for all

Marth:(inhaling): Well what can we do here

Ike: We got no dates and were all in our underwear

MetaKnight: The DJ Booth and the Microphone

All of the couples were still dancing to the love music until the music stopped and a well familiar WCW song was heard

MetaKnight: (Singing) Here comes Johnny B Badd.. You don't want to make him mad...He's as Pretty as a picture...He looks just like Little Richard...

Red and Lucas: WWWHHHOOOOOO

MetaKnight: Don't be fooled by his looks...He's got a mean left hook...If you don't want top end up sad...Don't mess with Johnny B Badd

Link: Here we go again

then the Dico Balls Dropped and strobe lights swirled the Ball room

Metaknight: WOOOHOOO That's the way uh huh I like it uh huh uh huh that's the way uh huh uh huh i like it

Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas were then starting to breakdance in the middle of the ballroom half naked in boxers and socks underneath the strobe light and disco balls

MetaKnight Ok everyone Ballroom Blitz Yeah

Meta-Knight plays Ballroom Blitz as he joins his comrades as everyone started to fight as the Valentines Day Ball turns into a Battle Royal as the Bralaz Leave the ballroom only to come back and drive the Brawlaz Van into the Ballroom and stood on top of the van to yell

brawlaz: MOSH PIT

as the 5 jumped down into the crowd of Nintendo characters only to end up knocking down Bowser and Ganondorf as the Destructive Alliance looked mad as they would end up chasing the Brawlaz back into their van as they would drive away as the ball would resume back into an orderly romance dance fest as all of the couples ended the dance with exchanged kisses.

A/N: If you have a problem with underage kids smooking or streaking then don't comment or read the fic so that way I don't half to waste my time blocking a bunch of idiots so if you like the fanfic give posotive reviews if you're one of those idiots I mentioned go fuck yourself and get laid.


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos at KMart

Chapter 4: Chaos at K-Mart

It was early morning in Nintendo world as the Brawlaz were up bright and early setting up concert like equipment and instruments.

Marth: Ok I have the bass

Ike: Guitar

Meta-Knight: Drums

Red and Lucas: Microphone

Meta-knight plays the song over 2 big speakers the size of giga bowser and play some music on their instruments

Red and Lucas: SHOULD'VE BEEN A MAN BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW, PLAY YOUR HAND YOU LOST BUT IT'S TO LATE NOW, HALF TO PAY THE PRICE FOR THINGS YOU SAID NOW. SAY IT TO MY FACE, PRETEND THAT YOU'RE A MAN WHO HAD THE NERVE TO STAND AND LOOK ME IN THE EYE, SAY IT TO MY FACE, SOON ENOUGH I'LL FIND YOU IN THE DARK BEHIND YOU I'LL BE WAITING. IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ME COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS NOW AND SAY IT TO MY FACE.

in bed:

Link: what is all of that noise this early

Zelda: Go back to sleep

Link looks outside to see the Brawlaz having an early morning concert

Zelda: what's going on

Link: Those idiot Brawlaz I'm going to give them a peace of my mind

by this point the whole neighborhood and smash house were getting a rude awakening as all of the smashers looked angey at the Brawlaz who dropped their instruments to get away from the angry mob of smashers

(Later That Day)

Marth: Ok we think we're going to pay our local K-Mart a visit

Ike: why not Walmart

Marth: Wal-Mart sucks

Red: Yeah so many welfare trash goes there to snoop around and get in the way old ass fossils creeping down the aisles stopping to talk with eachother, and not to mention a bunch of selfish couponers who take everything along with food stamps collectors and they only open 3 registers when here are lines formed and rude dumbass employees

Lucas: Not to mention a bunch of fat disgusting slobs who ride on the electric scooters because they're fatasses are too lazy to walk down the aisles

Ike: Good points ok let's go to K-Mart

so the Brawlaz made thjeir way to K-mart looking for chaos

Lucas: Maam do you have Mother 3

Woman: never heard of it

Lucas: Yeah and you never will because of Nintendo

Woman: Ok anything I can do for you honey

Red: Yeah do you have the first 3 pokemon movies on dvd

Woman: afraid not

Red well ge what the hell you selling in this damn store

Woman: Watch your language

Red and Lucas: Kiss our asses bitch

the Brawlaz then made their way to the toy aisle with well some unusual idea as Marth, Ike, Red and Lucas began to remove their shoes as Ike Red and Lucas stood to the side with MK holding a camera as Marth ran on the floor and slided on the floor bumping and knocking his comrades to the floor as they lauches

Marth: ahh man that was awesome

Red: My turn

Everyone got back up as Red started to run and slide knocking Ike into all of the Pokemon toys knocking them over

Red: Oh sorry cousin Ash but this is so much fun

Lucas: Pokemon toys everywhere my turn

Lucas also ran and then took a leap in the air as his friends caught them as they all stumbled and fell into all of the barbie dolls and doll houses

Ike: Oh man their goes all of those sexy Barbie Dolls well i'm up next

Ike than also did a running slide into his commrades this time knocking the entire set of shelves over on the opposite side like a domino as everyone as in shock as the Brawlaz looked tough

Meta-Knight: you all saw noting got it

The Brawlaz then came across a fat bearded redneck on an electric scooter

Redneck: Hey Kids

Ike: Don't talk to us you fat inbred hick

Redneck: what'd you say boy

Ike: You ain't handicapped you just some fat white trash piece of shit who's scamming medicare

The hick tried to stand up but Ike punched him in the Jaw causing him to fall on his scotter as the Brawlaz would deliver a beatdown on the hillbilly as the Brawlaz then drag the beaten hillbilly and tossed him into a garbage truck that was loading trash as the 5 saw an electric scooter and some shopping carts and ropes and came up with an idea

Moments later the Brawlaz returned to K-Mart riding in an electic scooter with Meta-Knight Driving it and several shopping carts tied together making their own train as they we're riding around waving thinking it's a parade as several K-Mart employees tried to chase after them only to get hit by Lucas Psychic attacks or burned by Red's Charizard's Fire

Meta-Knight: Chu Chu

All of the K-Mart Employees and customers looked on in disbelief as The Brawlaz made their way out of K-Mart on their makeshif train going into town as motorist looked on

in a limosouine

Shigeru Miyamoto: No Mr. Sakurai no Capcom involvment we're...Um I have a new idea for a 3DS Game

Meta-Knight: Well boys we're heading down a hill now

The Brawlaz shopping Train made their way fast down a hill like a roller coaster causing neighborhood people to run as the Brawlaz left the scene striking again with their stuff as then the 5 would crash into a wall seperating the train as The Brawlaz would run from another angry mob all the way to thier van off to torment the nintendo World another day.

"What will these holloigans do next is everyone starting to get fed up with the Brawlaz destruction and what is Mr. Miyato's next idea find out next time on Brawlaz"


	5. Chapter 5: Gettin Messy and Fast Food

Warning this fanfic contains moments of explicit hillarity and graphic comedy so if you are a boring person than this isn't the fanfic for you

Episode 5: Getting Messy and Fast Food

Well started off as another day in Nintendo World as the Brawlaz were once again up to their antics as a medicine ball was laying on the grass as Marth was standing on a house roof with a pogo stick

Ike: Ok you ready Marth

Marth: Yes

Marth jumps off the roof and puts his feet on the pedals of the pogo stick as he dropped onto thhe medicine ball as the stick would spring sending Marth crashing into the upstairs window

Red and Lucas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH crap holy crap

Meta-Knight: You all right

Marth: Yeah

Ike: Dude that was sick

Marth: Totaly

Meta-Knight: This is Meta-Knight and welcome to Brawlaz

The Brawlaz were now on the road as usual looking for some trouble to cause

Meta-Knight: I'm thinking we could find a ceptic truck and spray crap all over one of the rivals

Ike: Ah but where would we find one

Red: I think the sewage plant is nearby

Marth: Ah crap got to take a bathroom break

Lucas: Yeah some reason me too

Ike: well there's a tree nearby let's stop there

Red: Why not go into a public bathroom

Ike: Because people never flush, writting on the stalls plus Britney Spears and other pregnant white trash whores like to walk in them barefoot

Marth: Sickening but you know what we're sicker

Ike: well I Have a better idea now

Red: What

There were 2 toilet's attached to a trailer attached to the van as Red and Lucas were both sitting on the mobile toilets waving on the road as other motorists looked on in dissbelief

Lucas: Yo What do we do with our turds after we're done

MK: Leave them we have some thing in mind

Ike: You guys done

Red and Lucas: Yep

Ike: Good Marth take the wheel I got to drop a load on this road

Soon Ike had his turn to crap. followed by Marth than Meta-Knight as the group pulled over to the edge of a bridge they were at as Ike was holding a bucket

Meta-Knight: Ready drop that load

Ike threw all of their turds off the bridge and into the street below as all of their turds hit a homeless man under the bridge as he was covered in the Brawlaz Poop

Homeless: ahh what the OH Shit i'm covered in Shit

Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas then Unzipped their pants and pissed off the bridge and all of their pee squirted the homeless man as the hobo saw it was the Brawlaz attacking him with bodily functions

Hobo: you little sons if bitches i'm going to

honk

the hobo was hit by a car from behind as the car stoppedand the driver got out of his car as the driver was Bob Saget from Full House

Bob Saget: Are you ok sir sorry about that and oh no, There's Shit all over my Car AAHHHH what the hell are you doing with shit all over you there's shit all over my convertible. what thell is worng with you covering your self in feces and hitting my car and getting shit all over my car

Hobo: It's not my fault it's those 5 little shit up on that bridge

Bob Saget: I don't ccare and oh my god you smell like piss too what the hell is wrong with you homeless people I half to call a tow truck now i'm not driving my car if it has shit all over it and get the hell away from me you're covered in shit you damn bum

The Brawlaz drove away after being entertained by Bob Saget and a hobo and a shitty situation as they saw a billboard

Marth: Up ahead Bowser and Ganondorf's House of Chicken and Waffles

Ike: So they now have a job at fast food after so many filed attempts at taking over the world

Lucas: Yes especially since Daraku is dead

Red: What do you say we check it out

Meta-Knight: Sure why not

The Brawlaz would make their way to the restraunt and enter as it had a simple restraunt theme something unusuak fir 2 of Nintendo's Iconic Villians as they made their way to a table knocking several left overs to the ground as the previous occupants saw what they were doing

Man: Hey we weren't done yet

Ike: To me you are so hit the road jack off

man: my name isn't jack off it's

Lucas: Dick Weiner

Red: Are you anthony Weiner's Brother

Man: Seriously do you talk to your parents with that tone

Marth: Would you please get out of our faces you wrinkle faced prune

Man: Why don't you show some respect

Meta-Knight: Why don't you just go blow us jurassic slapass

the man and his group left feeling insulted as the gang sat down as Wolf came to them dressed as a waitor

Marth: Wolf your a waitor

Wolf: apparently this our our job now up until a new game with any of us as the villians is released

Lucas: But why are Bowser and Ganondorf running this place

Wolf: They hasve retired from being evil and decided to open up this fine establishment so what would you like to eat

Vatti then appeared

Vattit: suggetion Chocolate Chip Chicken

Wolf: Vattii don't come out of the kitchen just to suggest to customers to eat your stupid choclate chip chicken

Vatti: Oh come on Wolf I want to share my brilliance with the customers

Red: I'll try some of that chocolate chip chicken and your white walrus waffles

Lucas: Me too

Ike: Me three

Marth: Me four

Meta-Knight: Me five, we all will

Vatti: I'm so delighted 5 orders of chocolate chip chicken and white walrus waffles comming right up

Meta-Knight: Hey I was thinking why don't we work here for a bit

Wolf: I guess you could

Ike: Nice

So after a lunch of Chocolate chip chicken and white walrus waffles the Brawlaz decided to work for a bit

Marth: Hello what would you like

Man: I'll just have a chicken nugget meal

Marth: We don't serve chicken nuggets

Man: Well then i'm calling the police then

Ike: Oh no you don't

Ike grabs the man takes him into the bathroom and shoves his head down a turd filled toilet and gives him a swirlie

moments later

Lady: Hello i'd like to have

Ike: Will you marry me

Lady: umm no I said I'd like

Ike: I've been really trying baby..to hold back the feeling for so long...and if you feel like feel baby...come on...let's get it on

soon Ike got a boner that knocked the cash register off the counter as the lasy left the restraunt

Lucas: Hello may I take your odor

Man: Aren't you too young to be working

Red: well what will you have

Red and Lucas took their shoes of and wiggled their dirty socked feet as the man puked on the floor as a woman slipped on the puke

Soon the Brawlaz began to hang dirty pictures of Bowser and Ganondorf wearing thongs on the Beach and rubbing baby oil on eachother too the undelight of eating customers

Majora': Yo I just got a call some TV chef named Robert Irvine is comming to film restraunt impossible hear

Meta-Knight: well looks like it's quitting time we got other things to do plus we want to give Mr. Irvine a little welcomng message when he get's here

Chef Robert arrives and sits down and looks at the Chocolate Chip Chicken and White Walrus Waffles

Irvine: This is the most unusual idea for chicken ever

Vatti: You think so it was my idea

Irvine: Well what's the deal with your staff being all monsters

Vatti: I'm just the head chef we're all video game villians

Irvine: No wonder when I came in here it felt like Halloween now where are the owners

Vatti: Out kidnapping princess to work as maids

Irvine: Kidnapp princesses

Robert Irvine notices the pictures of Bowser and Ganondorf and immediatley disgusted

Irvine: would these 2 monsters be the owners

Vatti: Yes

Bowser and Ganondorf arrive meeting Chef Robert

Chef Robert: so your the owners

Bowser: where are those damn Brawlaz we know there here

Ganondorf: We are the true villians not you pipsqueaks

The Brawlaz came out of hiding and started throwing food at Bowser and Ganondorf where the 2 villians started to throw furniture as Robert Irvine looks on in dissbelief

Irvine: Seriously come on guys

Ganondorf blasts Chef Robert as the Destructive alliance started to chase the Brawlaz around the restraunt causing a food fight as food and everything but the kitchen sink was being thrown all over the place as the Brawlaz made their getaway

later that day the Brawlaz got in to a ceptic truck and started to drive it into game developers offices first target Activision

Meta-Knight: Our goal now is to end the exsistance of an overated millitary shooter that needs to end along with it's fanbase of uneducated idiots who don't know what games are really about

Red and Lucas: Fire the turd canon

the Ceptic tank began to spray loads of shit all over the walls of Activision covering the whole building along with several employees and parked cars

Ike: Call of Duty sucks and needs to end and if you think about making a new game we will do far worse like burn down your game stupid

Marth: To all you COD Fanboys play a real game and dump that COD shit in the trash or go join the real millitary because you all are a bunch of idiots

Ike: By the way who's mad now

The Brawlaz then took the ceptic truck and then sprayed a mansion that belonged to

Bob Saget: yes my car runs I just want to get all of this shit off of it

mechanic: calm down Mr. Saget i'll clean it

then the Ceptic tank sprayed shit all over Bob Saget's house and on Saget Himself

Bob Saget: (Screaming to the moon) !

Than the Brawlaz then pay a visit to Nintendo of America where they see Reggie on the phone

Reggie Fis-Amie: Ok so you want me to show that off at E3 and hold on there's a ceptic truck i'll call you back Mr. Sakurai can I help you

Lucas: Bring Mother 3 to america or we'll spray you back accross the border

Reggie: Lucas but

The Ceptic tank fired and sprayed shit all over Fis-Aime and all over the parking lt and the NOA building as the Brawlaz drove off leaving Fis-Aime Humiliated

Reggie: Now I know it was a mistake not bringing Mother 3 to America

After all of the chaos today the Brawlaz have a huge ammount of stolen Call of Duty games as they throw it into a fire they made and kicked back to toast so marshmallows

Red: What do we do next week

Lucas: Cause any trouble

Meta-Knight: Like we always do bros

Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red and Lucas High fived eachother with their closing phrase

All 5: Brawlaz 4 Life Bitchez remember that

By the way I want to give credit too araskin500 for the Ganondorf's Kingdom flash video which had most of todays stuff. I hope you don't mind that I used your Ganondorf's Chicken and Waffles by adding Bowser's name to it for a skit in Brawlaz I liked it so much I thought i'd add it for the comedy and chaos in Brawlaz so I hope you do read my fanficand that you find it entertaining and that I added my on takes to your brilliance.


	6. Chapter 6: Luck of the Irish

Brawlaz Episode 6: Luck of the Irish

It is St. Patrick's Day in Nintendo world as all of the Nintendo Characters are in green to celebrate the IrishHolidays as does the Super Smash Bros namely 5 certain douchebags as Red and Lucas are sitting at the breakfast table eating Lucky Charms

Lucas: Dude I noticed your green you got on you

Red: That's why i'm Red and will never be seen in other clothes of another color

Red was wearing a green shirt and wristbands for today instead of usual black and the pokemon symbol on his hat was green in stead of white

Red: Lucas btw nice green striped shirt and shorts and green socks btw did you get that shirt from Freddy Kruger

Lucas: Nah custom made for today besides Freddy I heard is being tortured in Silent Hill by Pyramid

Red: That's what he get's for sticking his nose in Mortal Kombat fou screw around with Raiden and he'll send you to get raped by Pyramid Head

Marth came in wearing a black t shirt and a green shamrock on it with words that read "I'm Sexy Irish and I know it" Camo shorts, white socks, and black sandals

Marth: Yo waddup hommies

Red and Lucas: Whaddup dude

Marth: You all hear about that St. Patrick's Day festival

Red: Yeah that's this afternoon

Lucas: What are we going to do

Marth: Well I have Link's Ocarina I stole from him

Red: What are you going to do with his ocarina

Marth: well while Toon Link and his band plays their Irish Orchestra I will attach 2 speakers and play a bad song on the ocarina to ruin his song then play the song of storms to make it rain on their parade

Lucas: I like it

Red: Me too

Ike: Me three

Meta-Knight: good plan any other ideas

Lucas: Dump Green Paint on some festival goers

Red: Hmm that would be funny but let's make it slime

Ike: I had an idea I get you boys some fake ideas and we get some drinks from an Irish Pub

Red: You mean it

Lucas: Ha thanks Ike

Ike: No prob dudes I got the idea from watching that Superbad Movie

Red: That movie sucked

Lucas: No kidding I want to punch McLovin in the face myself

Ike: I guess your right besides McLovin is McNothin against us

Marth: True that Mclovin is nothing but a nerdy glasses wearing fetus that never should be in a movie again

Meta-Knight: If that loser Christopher Mintz-Plasse reads this fanfic we comin for you, you ass fungus loser

Marth: Ahh clear threat indeed anyway i'd better hide this ocarina

Ike: where you hiding it

Marth opens up his shorts and sticks Link's Ocarina in his boxers

Link: Hey have you guys seen my Ocarina

Marth: No why

Marth then farts and the fart made connection to the ocarina's mouthpiece which made a whistle on the ocarina song

Link: What was that

Marth: Nothing my ass just learned to fart whistle

Link: Marth did you take my Ocarina

Marth: I don't have your ocarina

Ike: believe us it's just woodwind

Link: Back off Dyke

Ike: Oh hell no I don't think so Kiebler Tree House Reject

Zelda: God damnit...Link

Zelda comes into the room looking pissed

Lucas: Uh oh that time Again

Red: Zelda's on her period

Zelda: Why don't you 2 assholes shut up

Red: Why don't you make us Hoe

Zelda: That's it

Link was restraining Zelda as Zelda was acting likee a bat out of hell wanting to kill the Brawlaz as the 5 Brawlaz took out baseball bats looking to beatdown Zelda

Lucas: You better get that bitch some tampax

Red: Or a shotgun to blow her up

Lucas: Like an inflatable dall

Red: with herpees

Link: Zel calm down i'll stop at Malo Mart and get you some tampons

Zelda: Hurry up link i'm aout to kill these 5 esepecially after they ruined Mario and Peach's Wedding

Red: Yeh expect Malo Mart Employees Dancing to Ricky Martin in a thong

Lucas: who's livin da vida loca now

Zelda: I swear I've had it with you idiots

Meta-Knight: Guys let's fuck this bitch up

The 5 brawlaz ganed up and started to tie up and ducktape zelda and shove her into a portapottty where they locked the door, tied it to the top of The Brawlaz van and drove the van to the Malo Mart Link was at to see Malo and his employees dancing to Ricky Martin in thongs as the Brawlaz sat up the portapotty and lit some rockets at the bottom of it and then set it up in the direction of the Malo Mart then the porta potty with Zelda launched into the Malo Mart as Link moved out of the way as the dancing employees were hit as Zelda emerged from the stall covered in crap and angry as hell as Link gave Zelda her tampons.

later that day

The Brawlaz arrived at the St. Patricks Day festival to find everyone dancing to celtic music as the Brawlaz got some shamrock jello and we're ready to ruin toon Link's performance as Toon Link, Tetra, Medli, Makar, and Aryll were playing instruments and an irish version of Legend of Zelda song which were going great up until

The song of storms started to play as the stage would be drenched in rain ruining the concert and soaking Toon Link and his bandamates as then Livin da vida loca by Ricky Martin played over as Red, Lucas, Marth, and Ike in their boxers and socks started to dance as Meta-knight came from behind and started to strip Toon Link down to his tightey whities and socks as Toon Link left in embarassment taking his clothes as Meta-Knight started to sing

Meta-Knight: She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night. She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On! Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca.

However A mob of angry Irish men with Shillelages chased the Brawlaz out of the festival

Later that night the Brawlaz entered the Sham Rock pub with Red and Lucas gaining entry after their Fake Id's listed them with Lucas being an adult with Dwarfism and Red with Teenage metabolism

Marth: Bartender 5 please

The Bartender was none other than tingle

Tingle: oh that'll be 50,00 Rupees

Ike: WHAT OH HELL NO

Meta-Knight grabbed Tingle and then hit im with a bottle of Guiness as the Brawlaz would beatdown tingle

Red and Lucas: BAR FIGHT!

and soon the Irish Pub turned into Super Smash Bros Brawl as a big bar fight brokeout as people were hitting eachother with Guiness bottles, and barstools as the Brawlaz took tingle to the outside grabbed his heavy sack of Rupees as Ike opened a manhole

Tingle: Please I won't ask for another Rupee again

Marth: Too late you lovechild of the kiebler elf and richard simmons

All 5 of the Brawlaz stuffed Tingle into the sewer and closed the Manhole as the Brawlaz celebrated by heading back to the House for some Guiness

Meta-Knight well bros even awesome dudes like us have the luck of the Irish

Marth: Yep

Ike: Hell Yeah

Red: You know it

Lucas: Damn straight

Meta-Knight: I wonder if there's anyone else like us...eh..probably not

Well The Brawlaz have made asses outof themselves again torturing the Zelda Cast and taking their clothes off dancing in the rain to Ricky Martin and Causing a SSBB Bar Fight in an Irish Pub what will these 5 douchebags have in store next time find out for yourself.


	7. Chapter 7: Of Sex and Ice Cream

Brawlaz Episode 7: of Sex and Ice Cream

Meta-Knight: Yo Homies did you hear Bowser and Ganondorf were invited to the Princesses Slumber Party

Ike: Ah 4 Real

Marth: Why's that

Meta-Knight: I guess they want to make the heroes jealous by inviting the villians

Red: What do you say we crash their party

Meta-Knight:: How

Lucas: I know sing some random horny song

Meta-Knight: Good idea let's get the band Equipment and head over to their castle

(At the All Princesses Slumber Party)

Zelda: Peach How's the marriage going along

Peach: I'll say just Peachy soon me and Mario will be crowned King and Queen of Mushroom Kingdom when are you and Link going to tie the knot

Zelda: After we find about our ancestors more Daisy how about you and Luigi

Daisy: I hope so Nintendo should let me be a damsal in disstress and have Luigi save me Bowser Ganondorf how about your restraunt

Bowser: Making money off all of our top sellers even though our head chef loves making that stupid chocolate chip chicken

Zelda: Aww comeon that was good

Ganondorf: That Douchebag also decided to start a foght woth that TV Chef Robert Irvine he even called him out on Twitter

Zelda: Really

Ganondorf: Indeed he said Chef Irvine is a muscleheaded numskull who had the nerve to criticize his stupid chicken and wants to use his magic on Chef Irvine to make him pay

Bowser: Tell you the truth it was no big deal for us but you can't put a word in that damn head of his

Then some music began to be heard as the Brawlaz came into the room the girls were sleeping in with their pants off and singing a song

Marth: They Know I'm Hot, I Make them Scream

Ike: You'll never ever know another MAN like me

Red: A Man of Fire

Lucas: Your true Desire

Meta-Knight: I'll be your end of dates

Red: Get in these sheets

Lucas: I'll warm you up

Red and Lucas: We will do as we want to make you sweat in this bed next to me

Marth: and you will see

all 5: We'll be your end of dates

Zelda: GET OUT

Ike: Oh come on Zelda: Don't you want a piece of this man meat

Marth: A bite of my tubesteak

Bowser and Ganondrof looking angry chased the Brawlaz out of the party and out of the castle

(The Brawlaz are now in a living room smoking weed reading fan mail)

Marth: ok this first letter comes from some chick names Alice she says"Dear Brawlaz you are so hot will one of you go out with me" our answer hell no go ind a real man because chances are your some 15 year old over weaight fat cow who masturbates to male anime characters performing yaoi so there's your answer

Ike: Ok this next letter comes from an annoynumus person he says "Brawlaz are you ticklish can I tickle your feet?" Seriously if you try to tickle us we'll break both your legs and put you in a wheelchair

Red: This letter is from a fan she writes: "Dear Red which girl from Pokemondo you perfer?" Obviously the girls on Pokemon are a bunch of unpubed sluts who are not my type you see my dumbass cousin never should've dropped Misty and because our creator is a dumbass he brings some random whore to travel with them and to tell you the truth the series would be better if they never exsisted

Lucas: Ok this next letter is from an Earthbound Mother fan named Sarah she writes"Dear Lucas why do you hang around that profile Red and go back to your true friend and master Ness?" I say your a cunt go die of aids and Ness sucks balls because of that faggot my game will never come and by the way Red is not a pedophile you stupid whore ok were around the same age it's just that he's taller than I am because of the way our characters are designed in the game so get your facts straight and I hope a retarded bitch like you gets infected with every STD in the world

Meta-Knight: Our last letter comes from someone named Kyle he says "Yo Brawlaz can I be a 6th membr of Brawlaz you guys are totally awesome and I want to join you guys please" Thanks for saying we're awesome but no your not a game character like us so you can't join us so go stick to your job of making burgers and fries and don't ask a stupid question like that again well were done with this let's go tear stuff up

The other 4 Brawlaz: Right

(At A Dairy Queen)

Meta-Knight: You greedy ass bastards why is it not buy a blizzard get one free

DQ worker: I don't make the rules

Meta-Knight:Well who did that Colin Ferrell look a like in your commercials

DQ Worker: He's the spokesman in the commercials

Meta-knight: this place should be DQed Disqualified for the way it runs business. Damn what's taking those bitches so long to get here

then 5 girls namely the Sailor Scouts of the Sailor moon anime walked into the DQ dressed as hookers

Moon: Ok were here sorry were late the negaverse pimps were causing trouble on our brothel

DQ Worker: Hey you can't Prostitute in here

Ike Slashedthe DQ worker and then Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas stripped down to their boxers and socks and all 4 of them got on tables as Mercury would sex Red on the table

Red: Oh give it to me oh Mercury Use Hydro pump

customer: Excuse me

Red: Can't you see were having sex

customer: can't you see were trying to eat

Red: go eat a toenail sandwich

Jupiter was getting it on with Lucas

Lucas: Yeah I am psychic you'll never know what i'll do with my mind

Jupiter: Oh Lucas

Lucas: Oh Jupiter

Customer: Excuse me people eat there

Lucas: suck my socks

Lucas put his foot near the customer's mouth which made the customer vomit

Marth and Mars were going at it

Marth: Oh Mars Bars

Mars: Oh Marthmallows

Customer: get a room

Marth: Get laid man

Ike and Venus

Venus: oh Ike your so manly

Ike: How about a bite of that man meat

Customer: we're trying to have lunch

Ike: Bite me bitch

Meta-Knight: Howl oh moon you make me want to howl at your moons

Moon: Oh Meta-Knight I never knew big things came in small packages

Old customer: Excuse me

Meta-Knight: Piss of you shrivled up old relic

Then Tuxedo Pimp came to survey what was going on until he slipped on a customers vomit and went through a table then sirens are heard as the Brawlaz got their clothes on paid the Sailor Prostitute Scouts money and fled the scene

(A Line of people were gathered as the Brawlaz were looking for a 6th member let's see how this goes)

Meta-Knight: Who's up first

Earthworm Jim: I shot myself in the foot catching a worm and ahhhh

Ike pushed a button which catapults those in line out of sight

Red: Next

Ellis: Awe man I heard of you guys yoy do them there stupid stuff you should add my buddy Keith he one time wanted me to push him off a roof in a shopping cart however we didn't know that the interstate was behind the house and Keith went flying into the direction of a semi truck poor guy was in a neck brace for over a year after that

Lucas: Cool Story Bro

Ellis ah well thanks man you guys ever heard of the band Midnight Riders

Marth: Hell yeah we are huge fans of the midnight riders

Ellis: What about Jimmy Gibbs Junior

Ike: We don't watch NASCAR

Ellis: are you kidding

Red: Look we like you and all except your not a nintendo character and we hate rednecks

Lucas pushes the catapult button sending Ellis flying

Lucas: Next

Conker: You remember my game Conker's Bad Fur Day

Marth: Yes it was hillarious using pee as a weapon, you said every cussword there is almost and the Great Mighty Poo

Conker: So am I in

Ike: Nope

Conker: Oh come on why

Red: No furries allowed in Brawlaz

Conker: But Meta-Knight

Meta-Knight: Do I look like a Furry

Lucas pushes the eject button and sends Conker flying

Meta-Knight: You know what we don't need a 6th member because theyre's nobody who fits as true Brawlaz like the 5 of us

Lucas: Yep

Red: True Dat

Marth: Hellagood

Ike: Down wid dat

Meta-Knight well let's go smoke smoke some pot

The Brawlaz wrap up today's episode by smoking some weed. "Sorry if the content was al little over the top but if you can't take the one step too far you're not going anywhere." Tune in next week when the Brawlaz go to WrestleMania


	8. Chapter 8: April Fools

Brawlaz Episode 8: April Fools

It was April Fools in Nintendo world well before April Fools as the 5 biggest fools in gaming the Brawlaz were up to their no good pranks what do they have in store today as the 5 of them are sitting at a computer pretending to be doing office work when really

Marth: Oh man this is brilliant

Ike: Who knew 3 princesses could look so sexy on virtual playboy

The Brawlaz were making a photoshop magazine with Peach, Daisy, and Zelda on the cover in Bikinis on Isle Delfino washing a car

Lucas: Who should we put in the car

Red: Mr. Miyamoto

Meta-Knight: Ahh Genious never knew Mr. Miyamoto idolized Hugh Heffner

Marth: Yes but if that was true there would be a boob touching game on the wii

Ike: That would be something I'd use my Wii Mote to jack off too

Red: Hey Lucas I say let's get some Wii Motes on Kumatora and Leaf

Lucas: Lol Buttsecks too

Red: Hell Yeah Buttsecks

Meta-Knight: It is complete I shall print these off and we shall put these all over town

Marth: In the mean time let's look at that VG Anime Porn site

Ike: Lol all right

The Brawlaz were looking at porn pics of anime chicks and virtual vixens

Marth: Oh Rukia I will Reap your soul you Ike pass me the lotion

Ike does so as Marth begins to grease his hands with lotion

Ike: Oh Haruhi let me give you pleasure that Kyon can't give you

Red: Oh Misty I'll bang you harder than my cousin Ash can

Lucas: Oh Paula I'll Stick My controller and make you my bitch

The Brawlaz then got out Vibrators and then unzipped their pants and began to masturbate as noises were heard all over the office as one of the supervisors came to see what was going on.

Supervisor: What the hell's going on here

The Super sees the Brawlaz with their pants down with Cum all over them and on the office floors and naked pictures of Anime and Video Game Chicks on the Screen

Supervisor: OOOOUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH MAH GAHDS! Are you crazy looking at porn and masturbating in a workplace what the hells da matter with you 5

Meta-Knight: Cool your jets man we do whatever we want

Supervisor: Yeah well your in my office so you do what...

The super sees the playboy with Peach, Zelda, and Daisy in bikinis and Miyamoto in a car

Supervisor: MAH GAHDS! this is an office not a sex shop! you know what? you gotta go man get the hell out of here

Marth: Fine

Supervisor: and Pull your pants up nobody wants to see your unwiped asses

The Brawlaz then launched turds out of their asses which splattered all over the super visor then turned the other way and launched cum and piss all over the supervisor now pissing of the Super

Super: MAH GAHDS! That's it i'm going to get you sons of bitches

(In a house)

The Brawlaz were sitting on their couch smoking pot and watching Robot Chicken obviously getting stoned thinking of stupid ideas

Marth: You know whats we should be on Cyborg Chicken

Ike: No dude the show is called Robot Roster

Red: Yeah it's created by that guy who's friends with Ash. Seth Brown

Lucas: I didn't know that Jeff Green was friends with Ash

Red: They met on the set of Pokemon the Movie 2000

Meta-Knight isn't he as small as I am

Red: I believe so he's comming here to hang out with Ash and Promote Anime Rat Race

Lucas: Well let's meet him and have him make us into robot chicken characters

Marth: Hey you guys feel like slingshotting Diapers at Ash's House

Red: Hell Yeah

Lucas: I'm Down

Ike: Count me in

MK: It's settlted let's do this

The Brawlaz were on the roof with a huge slingshot as they were firing dirt diapers at Ash's house as they launched the Diapers as Ash's house and windows while Ash and friends were on the couch watching a movie as crap filled Diapers splattered on the Carpet as Ash saw out the window the Brawlaz and their dirty tircks

Ash: Just keep it up Red cause soon me and my friends will have our revenge on you

Red: Yeah blow me Ash

(The Next Day)

All of the bookstores and news stands selling virtual playboy was selling like crazy as Princess Peach, Zelda, and Daisy were at the Mushroom Mall shopping for spring Break stuff as they would find horny people and soon picked up a magazine with them in swimsuits and Miyamoto in a car

Peach: AAAAAHHHH Who made this

Daisy: Seriously get away from us this is not us

Zelda: I swear if it's those damn Brawlaz I swear i'm getting fed up with those dumbasses and their practacal jokes

As The Brawlaz saw Peach, Zelda, daisy

Meta-Knight: Hey Sexy Bunnies

Zelda: I'll smile when I shove my sword up your ass

Marth: Why don't you let me shove mine in yours

Mario, Luigi, and Link saw the Brawlaz and chased the 5 out of the mall however the Brawlaz stil lhave more tricks up their sleeves as they found pit at an Autograph session where he would be signing copies of Kid Icarus Uprising as the Brawlaz had a sign they were going to put on the table as the Brawlaz came up to Pit

Marth: Yo Pit

Pit: What do you jerks want

Ike: We came to buy an autographed copy of your game

Pit: How do I know it's not a trick considering how you guys tried to pull my socks off at christmas and covered me with tar and feathers

Red: Oh it's no trick we got the money

While Pit was distracted signing an autograph Lucas had taped a Sign on the table as Lucas perked up as Pit gave them the game

Pit: Well enjoy the game and tell me what you think of it

Lucas: We will

Pit: Ok who's next in line

some guy came up to pit holding his nose and gave him money

Pit: Why are you holding your nose

Man: Oh here's money for your charitable cause

Pit: What cause

Man: look at the sign on the table

Pit got up as on lookers held their noses as Pit saw a sign on the table that showed bare feet with green stenches comming from it that read "Donate 25 cents to find a Cure for my Funky Stinky Feet whenever you buy an Autographed Kid Icarus Uprising Game"

Pit: WHAT Funky stinky Feet I'm wearing socks not to mention those guys never wash their socks how did I let myself fall into their trap

(Outside the Mall)

A limousine arrived outside the Mall it was celebrity Seth Green as he was greeted by fans and unfortunatley the Brawlaz

Seth: For a second I thought you were Ash but your not

Red: I'm his cousin Red

Seth: Well where is your cousin

Red: Scrubbing diaper crap in his house after we launched Diapers at his house last night

Seth: wow that's gross so you want anything from me

Lucas: Yeah we want to be on Robot Chicken

Seth: I've never really heard much about you guys

Meta-Knight we are the Brawlaz ever read our fanfic on DeviantART and

Seth: nope

Marth: Well your in it now

Seth: look where's Ash at

Red: We told you and he won't be here

Seth: Look i've not heard much about you Red, i've never heard of your game either Blondy

Lucas: That's because of that fencehopper Fis-Aime

Seth: I've never played Fire Emblem or find it interesting at all

Ike: Don't make me snap you in half

Seth: Plus your with a pink Vaccuum Cleaner and a Fat penguin so the answer is no now please leave me alone

Meta-Knight: AAWWW HELL NAW

Seth Green was being cornered by the Brawlaz as he swallowed as the brawlaz began to attack Seth up until

Ash: Hey Red what are you doing

Red: Oh crap what do you want

Ash: You know what we will go to war soon

Red: Yeah just try us

Ash: We will soon

The Brawlaz retreated as Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey helped Seth Green up

Misty: You ok

Seth: Yeah i'm fine those assholes want to be on Robot Chicken i'll put them on the show my way

Well the Brawlaz have played practical jokes, masturbated to porn in the office, and assaulted a celebrity what will these douchebags be up to next week find out for yourselves


	9. Chapter 9: Brawlaz on the Bayou  Easter

Brawlaz Episode 9: Brawlaz on the Bayou/Easter

In the Kitchen of Smash Castle the Kong Family were watching Vatti Demonstarte danana Flambe made by Vaati as Vatti was placing bananas in a saucepan, some burboun, and a match as the pan would temporairily set a fire as the Kongs looked on

Donkey Kong: These wont burn good Bananas will it

Vaati: No I know what i'm doing

Diddy Kong: Well this is an awesome thing to see

Vatti: Indeed besides i'm going to show that fool Robert Irvine a thing or two

Donkey Kong: Wow your still in a fued with that TV Chef

Vatti: He made fun of my Choclate Chip Chicken I will post a video of this flambe on Twitter to shove down that man's throat

Then footsteps were heard as the Brawlaz came in with Grocery bags with stuff tracking muddy shoe prints on the kitchen floor

Candy Kong: Excuse me your tracking mud in with your dirty shoes

Red: Go suck a Monkey's Banana

Candy: Whatever

Funky: What's in the bags

Lucas: None of your business Hippy Kong

Funky: That's Funky

Marth: Why does it smell like burning bananas

Vatti: That would be my Flambe

Ike: what is that

Vatti: A new cooking technique on how to fire cook stuff

Meta-Knight: Well it looks like we'll half to do our experiment elsewhere

Diddy Kong: Just what are you guys trying to do

Red: None of your business Monkey face

Cranky: Do think I forgot that prank you runts pulled on me breaking my back

Lucas: You'll walk again fossil face

Cranky: What I wouldn't do to discipline you brats I was Nintendo's first villian long before bowser and Ganondorf and didn't try to take over the world

Marth: Yeah and you got replaced by a dumb fat crocodile who sounds like Ed Bighead

Ike: Plus we saw your cartoon do you half to sing every time

Dixie Kong: Don't make fun of our singing at least we can sing better than you idiots can

Red: Yeah right Dick See

Candy: Seriously would you guys grow up

Lucas: Are your titties implants and are they made of candy cause i'll nibble on them if the cream filling is in the center by the way is Jackass Kong nibbling on them

Donkey Kong: That's it

The Kongs were pissed as they chased the Brawlaz out of the Kitchen as they made thier way to a laboratory where they had eggs, fireflowers, easter egg coloring kits and some device for eggs

Meta-Knight: Well we got the Eggs, The Colorers , the designs, the device to open an egg without draining the yolk, and the fireflowers pedalswith the center piece for our Easter Egg Bombs

Marth: Yes we make real Easter Eggs than and find them while all of the poor bastard kids here get Egg bombs blowing in their faces

Ike: Oh man this will be as fun as our trip to New Orleans

(Flashback)

The Brawlaz were in New Orleans for Mardi Gras as the Brawlaz look to have their own festive party in the big easy

Marth: Well looks like were heading toward Burboun Street

Ike: I'd like to try that so called famous cajun chicken

Red: Hey I heard Popeye's Chicken is famous in these parts

So The Brawlaz entered Popeye's Chicken for Lunch

Man: Welcome to Popeye's Louisiana Fast what can I get you

Red: Where's your Sailor Outfit

Man: Excuse me

Lucas: Yeah your one eye, your smoking pipe, your tumorous arms, your laugh

Man: No we have nothing to do with that Popeye

Ike: What happened to Bluto

Marth: Did you bang Olive Oil

Man: Are you guys going to order something

Meta-Knight: Does it come with Spinnach

Man: Would you please leave

Meta-Knight: Well go blow that into your pipe and smoke it

before leaving Ike grabs a man's butterfly chicken takes a bite out of it then puts it back on the counter leaving the man disgusted

The Brawlaz then paid a visit to a psychic in New Orleans

Psychic: Aye welcome to my hut where I can predict your future a group of young people so you want me to read you your fortunes

Lucas: Cut to the chase you second rate I have Psychic abilities and challenge your so called smoke and mirrors

Psychic: Dont tempt me boy

Red: Whoa oh You're only Smoke and Mirrors

Lucas: Whoa you're only smoke and Mirrors to me

Marth: There you go face seen through the camera microphone in your hand

Ike: What you're mad about no one knows and no one cares, you think everyone's a fan

Psychic: Are you going to let me predict your future

Meta-Knight: Will everybody see the future here in me? They Watch the wheels go down, They try to take em down

Psychic: Will you leave now

All 5 Brawlaz: Whoa Oa You're only smoke and mirrors, Whoa oa You're only smoke and mirrors tonight, Whoa Oh You're only Smoke and Mirrors, Whoa oa You're only some and mirrors tonight

Psychic: Ok that's enough now tell me what you predict

Lucas: I predict that you're a fraud and that your wife is sleeping with your cousin

Psychic: What aww hell no that son of a bitch ain't sleepin with my bitch i'll kill him and her

Later that night

The Brawlaz were eating on some spicy Gumbo and Jumbalaya which they thought was awesome compared to Superspicy curry they even snuck out some Loisiana Burbon and were on the Halberd and using it as a parade float and almost running over people on the french quarter and pretty much making their way to getting in the Mardi Gras parade wearing masks and getting fesive with people dancing on burboun street

Red: Throw some Beads

Lucas: over here

Lucas and Red catch the Beads as Brawlaz then threw stuff at partiers bags of crap

Man: Ewww seriously

Marth: What can I say This is a party

Ike: Hey isn't that Drew Brees

The Brawlaz see saints quarterback Drew Brees as he approaches the Brawlaz

Drew: So you guys i'm hearing about you

Red: We heard about you aren't you apart of the Saints Row Gang

Drew: No New Orleans Saints

Lucas: Never heard of them your with Johnny Gatare you

Drew: come on guys i'm an NFL MVP

Marth: Naked Fat Ladies Most Vaginal Playa

Drew Brees: I'm going to walk away now

Ike: Screw you let's get out of here

Meta-Knight: Starts the Halberd as the Halberd lifts into the air shocking the New Orleans crowd as the Brawlaz had one last dirty trick as the back door of the Halberd opened as gallons of sewage and turds sprayed all over the French Quarter and Burbon Street and all of the partyers were covered in crap as the Brawlaz flew away from New Orleans on the Haldberd proud for what they had done.

(End Flashback)

Marth: Man did we ever leave our mark

Meta-Knight: I heard were not allowed back in Louisiana ever again

Ike: I'm not allowed in Texas

Red: Why's that

Ike: in 2008 when our game was popular they named a Hurricane with my name in it

Lucas: Idiot weather agency

Marth: I wonder if we can give the left over eggs to Steve Harwell

Red: Isn't he from Smash Mouth

Marth: Yeah that loser from put him up to the task of eating 24 eggs for charity

Lucas: well let's make him eat the eggs again

Red: Well I heard Smash Mouth will be performing at the premire of Pokemon the Power of One 3D Concert let's deliver the eggs to him

Lucas: Good idea

(At the Premire)

Man: Mr. Harwell you got a delivery

Steve Harwell: From who

Man: Some group called the Brawlaz

Steve Harwell: Ash I think your cousin and his friends sent me this

Ash: Well i'll find out

Ash Misty Tracey and Melody open the box to find 2 dozen eggs

Steve Harwell: Is this a joke

Ash: knowing my cousin it isn't

Steve Harwell: (On Phone) Hey Guy your not going to believe this they want me to eat the eggs again

(Easter Sunday)

The Brawlaz were at Mushroom Gardens for a Easter Brunch as everyone were wearing Tuxedo's and dresses while the Brawlaz were dresse like Chicago Gangstas as they were throwing their egg bombs on the grass for the egg hunt

Reggie Fis Aime: Hey everyone happy Easter to all well everyone whoever gets the most eggs in our easter egg hunt get's a special prize from nintendo so ready go

All of the kids would run off to find easter eggs

Toon Link: I found one

Boom

An Egg bomb blew up in Toon Link's Face

then soon everytime a Kid would find an egg would blow up in a kid's face as the kids were screaming, everyone was outraged, and Reggie saw the Brawlaz laughing

Reggie: You'll never be in another game again

Lucas: Blow us fence hopper

The Brawlaz lit up the real easter eggs with fireflowers and launched egg missles at everything including Reggie while they were all distracted being hit with Egg Missles The Brawlaz snatched the prize a Big Nintendo themed Easter Egg with Nintendo Themed candy, Toys and a 3ds with Super Mario 3d Land, Ocarina of Time 3d and Kid Icarus Uprising as the Brawlaz stole it and ran off into the Brawlaz mobile making the getaway to torment for another day

Next Week the Brawlaz are at an airport making their way to Delfino for Spring Break along with the rest of the Smashers what chaos will ensue could we be seeing a one way flight to hell instead findout on the next episode of Brawlaz


	10. Chapter 10: Spring Break Part 1

Brawlaz Spring Break

The Brawlaz had finished up their packing and took the taxi cab to the airport where they would take their flight to isle Delfino as the cab pulled luckilly to fit the Brawlaz while the cabie was driving the cab the Brawlaz decided to entertain themselves however they could by turning on an ipod with the sounds of Tik Tok by Ke$ha

Red: Wake up in the morning looking pink like Kirby, grab my shoes, infecting the streets, like Zelda with herpees, heading out the door looking at the shoes on my feet, when you mess with the brawlaz yo ass is gonna get beat

Lucas: We're talking wins on our names, names, perect 10 scores on all our games, games, fangirls sucking on our dicks, dicks, bob-bomb dropping blowing up on Peach's Castle sending Bowser and Ganondorf flying off into great beyond

All 5: Knock Out, Shout it out, Haters, can go blow us, Today we gonna fight, you got bark, we got bite, tik tok on my cock, but the brawl don't stop hell no

cabbie: Would you 5 please shut up i'm trying to drive you to the airport

Meta-Knight: Screw you Mustapha

Cabbie: Watch your mouth mask man

Marth: we're trying to have some fun

Marth takes his shoes off and puts his dirty socked feet on the dashboard to the cabbie's disgust

Cabbie: OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUHHHHHH MAH GAHDS! put your shoes back on your socks are making me sick

then a car drove by with some hot girls sticking their bare feet out the windows as Ike saw one girlls feet and began to stick his head out the cab to get close enough to smell them through the cab as Marth stuck his socked feet out the passanger side as the young female driver while drive stuck her head out close enough to smell Marth's Stinky Socked Feet as the car would hit the cab as both cars veered of the road and crashed into the front doors and windows of the airport

Cabbie: OOOOUUUHHH MAH GAHDS! You gotta go man get the hell out of this cab you and your nasty feet fetishes I quit the cab company

Security: Not so Fast Mustapha you crashed into our airport your comming with us

Cabbie: It was an accident it was those feet smelling punks

Security: Don't blame it on them we know you're type

The Brawlaz made their way to a line of people waiting on their flights cutting people in line

Attendent: Who's next

Meta-Knight: We're Next

Man: No I was next

Marth: No you're not it's our turn

Ike: Is that the correct time

The attendent turned around as Lucas punched the man in the nuts while Red teabagged the man and Red and Lucas assaulted the man and with Meta Knight's help threw him into a trash can

Attendent: Yes uuhh who's next

Man: Those 5 Assholes

Attendent: What can I do for you

Meta-Knight: Flight to Isle Delfino

Attendent: Your flight will be ready in an hour please relax in the lodge until your flight is announced

Meta-Knight: all right let's go

Before leaving the Bralwaz let out a wave of farts in front of those in line making everyine puke and pass out in their own puke

The Brawlaz walk into the lounge and threw some folks out of their seats as the Brawlaz pulled up to watch something on the Today show

Matt Lauer: Things got heated on yesterday's celebrity chopped as Video Game Villian Vatti got into an altercation with Food Network Chef Robert Irvine as we have a look at what happened

On the set of the cooking game show chopped Vatti was competing along with Tayce T, Zess T, and Yeto but Vatti wasn't to hapy when Chef Robert Irvine revealed himself as a Judge

Vatti: What you again

Irvine: Just do your job and make food

Vatti: Not if you're going to criticize my hard work muscle head

Irvine: Why your making a big deal over choclate chip chicken is childish and i'm not the only one judging if you can't handle my criticism don't attack any of these judges

Vatti: Yeah whatever i'll kick your ass once this is over

Ted Allen: Vatti get back to your staition only 15 minutes left on the clock

Vatti: Bite me 4 eyes

After completing his dish called blackened squid soup Irvine tasted it and said

Irvine: Too spicy and under cooked squid if you had spent less time trying to start a fight with me maybe you would've had this done right

Vatti: You fool

Vatti took his bowl of blackened squid soup and threw it in Irvine's face shocking everyone as Irvine was now pissed off as the chopped judges and contestants were trying to seperate Vatti and Irvine from tearing eachother's heads off

Ted Allen: Vatti you've been chopped for unsportsmanship get out of here

Vatti: My fellow villians will have your heads

Matt Lauer: As a result Vatti was kicked off the show however Vatti has challenged Robert Irvine to a match at Jerry Springer's Spring Break Celebrity Showdown on Isle Delfino tickets are still available. Speaking of TV Chefs Gordon Ramsay will be meeting Hell Spawn Ninja Specter Scorpion to talk about and guest star on the hit series Netherealm's Kitchen that'll be something to check out

PA:(All people heading to Isle Delfino make your way towards Gate C your flight is waiting)

The Brawlaz got out of the lounge and began pushing and shoving people out of the way making it to their plane as the Brawlaz sat in their row

Meta-Knight: I perfer the Halberd but since that is in repairs this will half to do

The plane would lift off and once the flight was in motion the chaos would begin

Flight Attendent: What will you have for lunch

Marth: You hot mama

The Flight ttendent left in disbeleif hour later the Brawlaz would be trated to an in flight movie

Ike: This movie sucks Donkey Kong Bananas

Marth: This Movie sucks Delfino Coconuts

Red: This Movie sucks Pokeballs

Lucas: This Movie sucks Deku Nuts

Meta-Knight: Wow this movie makes me think of Kirby sucking and blowing

Man: Would you 5 please shut up

Meta-Knight: Suck it bitch

Marth Threw a cup of Soda on the man's face as Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas kicked their shoes off putting teir socked feet on the bulkhead as everyone on the plane began to complain

Man: Ahh my god i'm gonna be sick

woman: put your shoes on

all of the oxygen masks dropped from the cieling as a flight attendent approached the Brawlaz

Attended: Guys you need to put your shoes back on

Ike: Blow us like a Breathilizer

The Brawlaz got out of their seat and let out a wave of Farts that stunk the entire plane

(PA: Now arriving on Isle Delfino everyone please get off the plane as fast as you can before the stenches kill you)

The plane made it's way to the Delfino Airstrip as the Brawlaz got out first as they would get on the Boat to check into Hotel Delfino as the Brawlaz made their way to the hotel room 2 sets of bunkbeds, kitchen full of snacks anda jacuzzi tub in the bathroom

Meta-Knight: So gang where do we go first

Marth: Delfino City

everyone agreed

Meta-Knight: All right let's go take over this island

Spring Break has begun what trouble will the Brawlaz cause find out on the next episode of Brawlaz


	11. Chapter 11: Spring Break Part 2

Brawlaz: Spring Break Part 2

In the Hotel Delfino Hotel Room where the Brawlaz are staying at

Meta-Knight: Yo pimp daddy MK here in the Ho ho room right now we're all getting ready to hit this islandby having a picnic of our own on Bianco Hills, Go for a night on Delfino City and right know Red and Lucas are making themselves look hot

MK opens the door as Red is working on Lucas's Hair as Red squirted some hair gel on his hands and rubbing them into Lucas's blonde hair

MK: Hey Dude how's it hanging

Red: Giving Luke a hot new look

Lucas: Red's giving me a fauxhawk

MK: Oh man lookin sharp dudes

Red finished up spiking Lucas's hair giving him a Fauxhawk as Red had Lucas look in the mirror

Lucas: Aww Sweet! Thanks bro

Red: Your welcome Anytime my brother

MK: Yo Marth, Ike you guys ready

Marth: Yes let's go

Ike: nice Fauxhawk Luke you and Red look like future GQ Models

Marth was wearing a Delfino Dolphins Jersey, Sports Shorts, White Socks, and Nike Sandals. Ike looked like Tommy Vercetti with a Hawaiin Shirt with Shine Sprite Designs, Blue Jeans that were torn at the knees, Red was wearing his usual Pokemon Trainer Outfit but with Shorts instead of Jeans and Lucas his regular clothes with a pokemon Trainer Bandana Red gave him to wear around

MK: All right let's go

The Brawlaz saw a man and woman having a romantic picnic by the lake as the Brawlaz as typical would interupt their picnic

Red: Seriously get a room

Red and Lucas both got a hold of the woman while Ike gt a hold of the man and pushed/threw the couple into the lake as the Brawlaz laughed their asses off as Red, Lucas, Marth, and Ike removed their shoes to sit down and eat on the blanket that doesn't belong to them

Red: Well what do we do with the fruit their hard as Samus's Tits

Lucas: Throw them at random people

Red: Good idea but I had one better

Lucas: ok

Red: make Fruit bombs

Lucas: LOL let's do it

The Brawlaz saw some Pinata's Dancing around as Red and Lucas lit a Fruit bomb and threw it at the Pinatas as their faces were covered with Watermellon, Durian and coconut milk

Red and Lucas: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

The Pinata's went to chase them but they ended up tripping and faliing making the Brawlaz laugh even harderas they saw Marth and ike pumping up two inflatable dolls that looked like Zelda and Samus and both Marth and Ike were in their boxers and socks as Red and lucas stripped to their underwear and socks as 2 inflatable Peach and Daisy Dolls were awaiting them as Meta-Knight was pumping a Jigglypuff balloon

Meta-Knight: Ok we sex the inflatable dolls in front of the people's houses

Marth: Well this is a windmill villiage so things are about to get windy in my underpants

Ike: feel that way too

Well the Brawlaz took the inflatable girls and began to hump the inflatable dolls in front of the windmill houses as Red was humping Daisy,Lucas humping Peach, Marth sticking his dick in Zelda's Mouth, Ike was rubbing Samus hard and Meta-Knight was getting Wigglytuff on Jigglypuff the fun ended once the residents got out of their houses in shock as the Brawlaz put holes in the inflatable hoes

Pinata: Have you guys lost your minds sexing dolls in your undahweah in front of my house

The Brawlaz then felt something powerful in them as they opened their boxers as cum blasted out of their penises into the Pinata's faces like spit from an alpacka

Pinata: you sons of bitches i'll get you

The Brawlaz left to get their clothes and dropped a banana peel as the pinata slipped and fell into the river as the brawlaz laughed their way out to think of another stupid idea

Red: ok we plus this fan to this backpack then with these large ballons and this bike we could get enough to create our own parachute we'll land perhaps on Sarena or Gelato Beach but we'll fly somewhere there are witneses

Lucas: Ike are you ready for this

Ike: Hell Yeah

Ike had his hands on the handlebars as Marth put the ramp over the Bianco Hills starting area as Meta-Knight Activated the fan as Ike started to accelerate the bike at full speed jumping over the ramp as the ramp flew in the air catching the attention of some Spring Break Partiers on Gelato Beach

Random DJ: All right who's musical performance did you like here at Delfino Spring Break 2012 and wait a second is that Tommy Vercetti on a motorcycle with Baloons floating oh he's going in the water

Ike's Bike splased however the fan was still going as it propelled Ike back to shore as the DJ approached the Soaking wet Brawla as the rest of the Brawlaz took the path down to Gelato Beach

DJ: Hey your not Tommy Vercetti

Ike: I'm not dumbass

Marth: Dude that was wicked

Ike: Damn right I better dry off before doing anything else

Meta-Knight: Good idea

DJ: Can I have a word with you guys

Lucas backtags the DJ while Red pulls his shorts and underwear down to fart in the DJ's face while both Red and Lucas double teabagged the DJ before slamming the DJ's head into the sand

Meta-Knight: Go back to MTV loser

(Later that day)

After Ike dried off The Brawlaz payed a visit to the Coconut Mall as they saw a sign about the Mario Kart races happeneing and saw some Mario Karts on display

Meta-Knight: Are you all thinking what i'm thinking

the 4 nodded as the Coconut mall was partially filled with shoppers taking a break from partying r buying beachwear and the like as the Brawlaz came speeding by on the Mario Karts roaring past almost running over shoppers

Meta-Knight: Waahoo

Red: I found a shell

Lucas: I found bananas

The Brawlaz wreckless Kart driving in the coconut mall caught the attention of a Fat Security Guard with a mustache riding a scooter as he chased after the Brawlaz

Meta-Knight: Oh god it's Paul Blart Mall Cop

Paul Blart: You 5 stop your vechiles right now

Lucas: Eat this fat man

Lucas's cart spit 5 bananas at the reer causing the Paul Blart scooter to slip and spin out of countrol as Red threw a red Koopa Shell at the security guard knocking Paul Blart off of his scooter he then tried to chase after them on foot as Paul Blart slipped on a banana and went crashing into a stand selling Delfino Banana Cream Pie as the Brawlaz see a box of Doughnuts lying on the floor where the scooter was

Meta-Knight: YOINK

As the Brawlaz get away with Paul Blart's box of Donuts they then hed to an electronics store and see a big stereo and were thinking

Marth: We got to work on some dance steps for the clubs and beach party I say we should practice

Ike: All right let's see what this thing plays

The First song that played

"Take a look at my girlfriend, cause she's the only one I got Badududuh, Not Much of a Girlfriend..."

Red: Sucks, Next

"Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down..."

Lucas: 0.0

Ike: We got

Rick Astley: HAHAHA You got Rick Rolled

Ike threw a coconut bomb at Astley's face knocking him unconscious

Meta-Knight: You don't Rick Roll the Brawlaz now were gonna roll you Dick Assley

The Brawlaz Duck tapped Astley and ducktapped his mouth and then threw Rick Astley into the back of a garbage truck as the truck drove off

Red: Your music sucks

Lucas: Your in the trash

Marth: You dance like a fag

Ike: You make us gag

Meta-Knight: Rick Roll is dead and in the trash but You just got Brawla Rolled

Back with the stereo

"I'm Blue "

The Brawlaz started to dance to I'm blue by Eiffle 65 until something else played

"It's the way you move the way you move to the killer grove"

It was that music the Brawlaz began to strip to their underwear and socks AGAIN and breakdance like buffoons as other shoppers looked on in dissbelief as the Brawlaz started to do the train around the store until the music stopped as Security began to chase the Brawlaz out of the Coconut Mall what will the 5 be up to next wait and see in the next Brawlaz spring Break Episode.


	12. Chapter 12: Spring Break Part 3

Brawlaz: Spring Break Part 3

Another Day of Spring Break and the Brawlaz were at Ricco Harbor on a tour of the sips and museums but are they looking to cause any trouble (isle Delfino is much larger and expanded now with Highways, connecting the areas, Delfino Plaza is now a metropolitian beach city with a larger beach, the peir and bota house and light house were now connecting to Ricco Harbor, and the Harbor along with having a Museum, a Pool for tourists to hang out and go for a swim and of course the Ricco Fish Market)

Meta-Knight: I guess taking a tour might not be too boring

Ike: Depending on the exhibits if things get boring

Red: oh we'l think of something to do

Marth: Well would it involve destruction

Lucas: Hmm I dunno maybe check out the Semen

Red: LOL yes the Sailors I wonder who's cleaning who's ship

Lucas: Yeah I heard Sailor's use to use condoms before they were used to prevent pregnancy during sex

Red: Now we know why these filthy Seamen I don't even want to think what goes on in their bed's

Meta-Knight: You guys feel like checking out the fish market

Marth: Sure

The Brawlaz decide to check out Ricco Fish market where all of the fresh caught seafood were beeing sold as the Brawlaz well

Red: Lucas ever wonder how we have meat in the Pokemon World

Lucas: Sure

Red: We would never kill Pokemon so food services kill animals outside Pokemon Land and deliver them here

Lucas: Hmm a good way not to kill Pokemon but real animals to make meat with

Red: Hey Lucas want to play with the fish

Lucas: Sure what do you want to do with them

Red with his fish see's Pinata's fishing as Red used his fish and hit the Pinata in the back with the fish

Pinata: Oww what the

Lucas then hits the man in the head with his fish as the Pinata was teetering as the duo hit the Pinata with Fish and cause the Pinata to fall in the water as Lucas and Red high fived eachother and left to look for more people to hit with fish

Marth: Sounds like fun hey Ike what are you doing with your fish

Ike: Oh making this Fish my Bitch

Ike has the fish's mouth on his shloung stroking and masturbating with it

Marth: Umm dude you know were in public don't you

Ike: No man we're Brawlaz we don't care what others think

Marth: Damn right

Marth also decided to play dirty with the fish as on looker saw what the Brawlaz were doing and chased them into the Ricco Aquariam and Museum

(Aquariam museum)

Meta-Knight: This is a colorful museum however we're not staying long

Marth: What else can we do

Ike: We could play Golf at that Blooper Bay resort

Red: Golf seems boring

Lucas: We could make it fun playing Golf are way

Red: Good point dude besides Tiger Woods could've made it more fun with all of his ex girlfriends hitting him with Golf Clubs

Lucas: indeed Woods is a Cheater in relationships but we have our own way of Cheating

The Brawlaz than saw a large pirate ship that resembled Bowser's Airship and unfortunatley Bowser Jr was the Tour Guide

Jr: This ship is what my Dad and Brothers and Sister used to fight Mario in Super Mario Bros 3 however he defeated them and the ship ran out of fuel and fell into the ocean near Yoshi's Island which you Delfinoians dug up and brought back to the surface as a museum exibit now right here is the canon that we used to attack Princess's Peach's Castle right now it's not loaded but it still works

Those words sparked off something in mind for the Brawlaz

MK: You guys thinking what i'm thinking tocause destruction

Marth: With the cannon

MK: Yes Marth the cannon Red call your Charizard out

Red: Charizard Go!

Charizard: Rooar

MK: Lucas you combine your pk fire with Charizard's Flamethrower on the fuse there the moment I get in this canon

Lucas: Yes man

MK climbs into the cannon as Red's Charizard and Lucas gets ready to light the fuse

MK: Ready,,,,Set,,,Fire

Lucas: PK Fire ...Red: Charizard Flamethrower

Both fireattacks connected and his the fuse as the fuse lit faster than fireworks as the Cannon shot Meta-Knight into the Aquariam Glass Fish tanks breaking the glass and causing all of the water to leak and flood the museum floors thus causing the airship to float like Noah's Ark as the ship and the water broke through the museum walls and crashed to the outside of Ricco Harbor as the Ship and the Aquariam Water Splashed out and bursted into the Ricco Harbor as the Brawlaz laughed their asses off sailing on Bowser's Airship exibit as MK regrouped

Marth: Awesome

Ike: What do we do with this ship

MK: Dunno we'll think of something

(Blooper Bay Golf Course)

Some Golfer's were playing on Blooper Bay Corse as one man was about to swing until

Airhorn and (Beep beep beep beep)

The Man's golf club flies out of his hand and onto the Beach Bunker as the golfer looked at the Brawlaz in their custom Golf Cart

Man: What's your problem assholes

Marth: We want to play and your taking too long

Man: Can't you wait your turn

Red: Can't you go suck a dick and let us play

Man: excuse me boy how about you show some respect

Lucas: How about you kiss our asses

Man: You little

Lucas uses a telekanetic push to knock the man down as Ike drove the Cart and knocked the golfer down

Red: Should've never messed with us

Lucas: You pay the price now

Red and Lucas unzipped their pants and peed in the golfers fance making the golfer vomit on the Fairway

Ike set the Ball on the Tee and gave his club a nice powerfull swing

Ike: WHOOOOOOOOOOOORE

Ike hit the ball and the ball made a nice landing on the fair way as Marth was next up to the tee as he set the ball on the tee swung his club and hit the ball into a beach bunker

Marth: Oh Bob Sagat

Bob Sagat: I swear I'm going to kill Danny the Tourettes Guy at Celebrity Showdown

Marth: Ok let's see here

Marth Swings the club and hit's the ball and a fish out of the water

Marth: Stupid son of a fish

Ike meanwhile was taking a dump on a tree and came up with an idea as he whipped his ass with toilet paper as he wrapped the shit stained toilet paper around the golf and had Charizard light it with his Tail as Ike hit the Ball in to the air toward the direction of the Blooper Bay Country Club

Man: Fire

The Ball hit as the smell of burning turds began to fill up the country club as the members extingushed the fire only to find burnt crap stained toilet paper

woman: Oh my god what kind of childish idiot would do this

man: we better leave i'm feeling sick now

Man: What are those bunch of hooligans doing

The man saw meta-Knight flying and throw the ball into the hole as the Brawlaz celebrated like they made a whole in one

The Brawlaz were cheating as they hit the golf ball while moving around in the golf cart as well hit the ball of the cart and then throwing the ball into the hole from the cart and crashing their golf cart into other carts blowing air horns causing other golfers to miss their shot and then taking their clubs and hitting the other players balls, finally they drove their golf cart into the Blooper Bay Country Club as members ran as the Brawlaz swung their clubs breaking stuff like light, glass cups, plates, glass bottles as all of the angry country club golfers ran to chase the Brawlaz out of the Club as The Brawlaz laugh and highfive eachother for all of the destruction they caused.

How much more Destruction will the Brawlaz cause on Isle Delfino find out on the next episode of Brawlaz


	13. Chapter 13: Spring Break Part 4

Brawlaz: Spring Break Part 4

The Brawlaz are at Gelato Beach dressed in Swim trunks and sandals and the Brawlaz were looking for a place to sit and chill and they saw a couple making out on the beach

Man: oh Margret

Woman: oh Danny

Meta-Knight: Oh get a room

All 5 brawlaz kicked a bunch of sand at the kissing couple infuriating them

Danny: What's your problem

Marth: We're taking your place

Margret: We were here first you jerks

Red: Squirttle Watergun

Squirttle: Squirt (Gargling noises as Squirtle spits water)

Lucas: PK FREEZE

Lucas's Pk freeze froze Squirttle's Watergun as Meta-Knight chopped the ice on to Margret as she screamed out loud

Margret: COLD COLD COLD!

Marth: Hey we thought she could use some ice to keep her crabs fresh

Danny: You guy's need to leave

Ike: Are you the Danny who's the Gym Leader on the Orange Islands

Danny: Yes

Marth: Misty is to young for you. You Creep

Danny: She flirted with me

Lucas: Dating young girls and giving them STDs you sick man

Danny: Hey it's not my fault

Red: and people call me a pedophile

Danny: WHAT

Ike grabs Danny and lifts him up and Military Press Slams Danny in the ocean

Ike: That takes care of that I think i'll hit the waves

Marth: I'll go catch some rays luckally I brought socked foot cleaning so we can wear our socks on the beach I hate bare feet

Red: Lucas and I will build a Sand Castle

MK: I'm gonna get us some smoothies be back

With Ike on the waves Ike was surfing really good as some Sponge Head would try to steal his wave along with his kids and some fat guy

Raymundo Rocket: Woo Hoo

Otto: YEAH

Twister: Awesome

Tito: This is rad

Ike then speeded up his board to twist and splash Raymundo in the face and gave the Rockets the finger

Raymundo: Now that's a real class act there

Otto: What kind of Dork has Spiky blue hair anyway

On the Beach Red and Lucas were building a Sand Castle until they notice a girl with Purple Dreadlocks and a chubby boy with Blonde Hair building a Sandcastle and decided to ruin their castle by peeing on their castle

Squid: EEEWWWW GROSS

Reggie: What are you guys idiots

Red: We're making a sand castle not you so get lost

Reggie you don't tell us what to do

Lucas: O'RLY

Red: Charizard Flame Thrower

Lucas: PK FIRE

Both attacks set the castle on fire as this would alert Raymoundo and the rest of his family

Raymundo: Fire we better put it out quick

the Rocet's got some water in a bucket to put out the fire

Raymundo: Who started this fire

Reggie those jerks over there

Ike and Meta-Knight regrouped with Red, Lucas, and Marth as they had a confrontation with the Brawlaz

Raymundo who do you jerks think you are

Marth blows smoke in Raymundo's face temporary blinding him as the rest of the Brawlaz pushed him to the ground on top oh his kids

Tito: You need to show some respect

Ike: Respect this fat man

Ike pushes tino to the ground as the Brawlaz unzipped and both pissed and took a dump on the cast of Rocket Power

Meta-Knight: Come on guys let's get out of here

The Brawlaz would make their way out of Gelato Beach while getting a look at Robert Irvine fighting Vatti on Jerry Springer's Spring Break Showdown

(Pinna Park)

The Brawlaz made their way to Pinna Park for some fun again in their tourist outfits al lwearing sandals over socks except MK

Marth: Where first

Ike: Nah too many kid rides here

Marth: Ferris wheel

Red and Lucas: Sure

Red: But can me and Lucas ride the Yoshi go round

MK: sure

Red and Lucas: YYYAAAAYYY!

Red and Lucas pushed and shoved other kids in line

Guard: Back to the line

Red and Lucas: F*** You

Meta-Knight came over to the guard and swooped him then threw him into the ocean as Red and Lucas got on the Merry go round as MK: got on the top and got a hold and spiined the Merry go round to make it go faster as Red and Lucas were bobbing their heads like they were at a Rock Concert after the ride ended Red and Lucas Vomited all over the other kids on the merry go round and laughed to themselves as they would next get on the Ferris Wheel.

Lucas: Stink Bombs

Red: yep that smells like our feet

Lucas: Let's do it

Red: Hell yeah

Red and Lucas began to throw Stink bombs and Egg missles onto the ground below of the park as other visitors were getting hit by eggs and bombs that smell like Red and Lucas's Feet

Red: I Wonder if we can launch this Ostrich Egg into Sareena Beach

Lucas: Let's try it

The Brawlaz combined the Ostritch Egg with a stink bomb and lit it to make an egg missle stink Bob which hit the Doot Doot Dancers who were covered with yolk and smelling like Red and Lucas's Feet as Red and Lucas laughed and High Fived Eachother over what they did then they decided to do something insane as Red called out his Charizard as Red and Lucas jumped off the Ferris Wheeland landed on Charizard's back as Meta-Knight Swooped Marth and Ike and jumped off the wheel as everyone looked stunned in disbelief. Moments Later the Brawlaz decide to Ride the roller coaster.

Red: Move brat

Lucas: Get your fatass out of our way

Marth: Move bitch

Ike: You see us walking you get out of the way

Guard: Sorry 2 of you are not tall enough to ride

Ike grabbed the man

Ike: Let us all on or we'll beat the hell out of you

Meta-Knight broke the sign to a little piece to where him and Lucas can ride it

Guard: But But I

The Brawlaz then preceeded to beat the hell out of the guard as the Brawlaz then threw the man head first into the trashcan as Meta-Knight began to squirt mustard at the man

MK: let us all on

Guard: Fine you can get on I quit this job

The Brawlaz then notice some kids trying to take their spot as the Brawlaz pushed and threw the kids onto the ground

MK: we were here first so wait in line you nasty fetuses

Kid: You're a bully you know

The Brawlaz unzipped their pants and began to piss in the roller coaster line as all of the tourists ran away in disgust as the Brawlaz got on the Coaster as the Coaster would give the Brawlaz a ride however the Brawlaz had something devious in mind

Marth: Well since these coaster has rocket's filled with water let's use our own rockets

Ike: You mean

Marth: Condom rockets full of pee and cum

Red and Lucas: Let's do it

Even though the Brawlaz were on a Roller Coaster they still decided to shoot Condom rockets at tourists below as tourists were getting hit with condom rockets and getting splashed with piss and cum as the Brawlaz laughed they even saw the water park where they also has a bag of some thng as they tied it to the rocket and then launched it at the pools of the waterpark as the pool was filling with brown water as the kids ran out of the pool as the clean pool looked like a toilet. When the ride was over the Brawlaz laughed at their handy work as all of the Park's staff and tourists were all pissed off as they chased the Brawlaz out of Pinna Park.

Well I am almost finished with the Spring Break Special only one more left to go until the finale and after that the Brawlaz go back to tormenting other smashers and nintendo characters oh and next week will be a Sinco de Mayo episode so it'll be interesting to see what kind of trouble they'll cause well enjoy for now and look out for the last episode of the Spring BNreak Special this week.


	14. Chapter 14: South of the Border

Brawlaz: Episode 10 South of the Border

Meta-Knight: O'le we'lll we've made it to Mexico but seeing the food here is already making me Hungry

Ike: I'm in the mood for Taco Bell

Marth: Cheapass Taco Bell is for those who can't afford money to eat at a nice Mexican Restraunt

Red: Well it is lunch time so maybe we should go to Taco Bell

Lucas: Well usually fast food places arte boring I was thinking we bring some entertainment

Red: How

Lucas: You know those Mariachi bands that perform

Red: Yes you thinking what i'm thinking

At Taco Bell people were enjoying their lunh until The Brawlaz came in wearing Sombreros, Fake Mustaches, Dressed like Mariachi's and holding Mariachi Musical instruments (guitars, maracos, violins, etc.)

MK: O'le we shall be the entertainment ok 1, 2, 3...La CuckooNacho...La CuckooNacho..Yo Mama is a dirty hoe...La CuckooNacho...La CuckoNacho...Eating you makes my ass blow

Woman: That's not how the song goes and I think you need to leave

Senor Marth: Bite me bitch go back to the kitchen and make me a burrito

The Mariachi Brawlaz then approached a group eating together

Ike: La Bamba Yo Mama..La Bamba Alabama..La Bamba..Yo Mama...La Bamba..Impeach Obama..We The Brawlaz are gonna kick some ass

Man: would you guys please go away and let us eat

Red and Lucas both let out a loud fart

Man: Ohh my god (cough) people eat here

Meta-Knight: (Takes Taco of the man's table and starts to eat it) YOINK!

Man: did you just steal my Taco and eat it

MK: No Senor I don't know what you're talking about

Man: you took my damn Taco

Marth and Ike see a group of girls talking and eating

Marth: Ola Mamasitas

Ike: if you think that's hot we can set you on fire

Girl: Uhh no

Marth: Suit yourself bitches

Marth and Ike let out farts while the girls were eating

Girl: Oh my god you guys are idiots i'm going to be sick

Senor Red and Senor Lucas: YOINK: (Steals their Quesidias)

Manager: You guys got to go you've done enough here

MK: oh we got one more to do it's on the billboard

On the billboard is a wanted sign with Reggie Fis-Aime face that said "Wanted Reggie Fis Aime: escaped from Mexico hoping a fense to take the jobs of many at Nintendo of America said to also not bring games to America and putting Hardcore Game Characters out of a job please capture and bring this man back to Mexico. 1,000,000 Peso Reward for the capture."

(Nintendo of America Headquarters)

Reggie: Ok it looks like we'll have our E3 Lineup almost ready the fans are trully going to love the huge anoouncments we got in store

Secretary: Mr. Fis-Aime some Border Potrol Officers are here to talk with you

Reggie: But i'm a legal immigrant in this country

Officer: That's not what the people form below the border are saying plus we found rthese child porn pics in your car

Reggie: What that's not mine

Officer: It shows a poor kid in his underwear being tied up to a flagpole being hit with eggs from my knowledge he's from a game you refuse to bring back called Earthbound

Reggie: Look that game was never relelvent

Officer: Yeah right why don't you learn not to release games around thwe same time other big games come out maybe you would've had better success instead of blaming it on the games no wonder you've lost so much money it's because of how you neglect true gamers in exchange for whiny brats and old people who have no business playing games in the first place

Reggie: Well we have a new console that will change all of that

Officer: Even so the ones who told me this are the ones who said you need to bring Mother 3 to America, Stop making Pokemon into crap, make a new Fire Emblem game

Reggie: I know who wrote that the Brawlaz

Officer: Yeah tell it to the judge your comming with us back to the border with you

(At a Mexican Restraunt)

The Brawlaz were now dressed as Mexican Thugs going innto a Mexican Restraunt and Bar this time to eat and not entertain or that's what they want you to think as they walk in and begin to push and shove other people in line and make their way to the counter

Waitress: Who's Next

Meta-Knight: We're next Senorita

Man: No I was next

Red: You bloody loco we're next

Man: Me and my family have been waiting long enough to eat

Lucas: Yeah homes and you can wait another minute it's our turn now

Woman: Seriously you assholes cut in front of us in line

The Brawlaz then let out a massive fart causing everyone in line to run out of the restraunt to throw up

Senorita: let me take you guys to your table

The Brawlaz make their way to their table at this restraunt 3 Famous Saiyans were having lunch Gohan, Goten, and Trunks in their GT Adult Forums

Gohan: You know it sucks the way GT turned out

Goten: Got that right bro we hardly got any usage

Trunks: Well I got used however pairing me with your dad and your daughter was a bad idea

Gohan: Tell me about it oh and don't forget that awful Dragonball Evolution Movie

Goten: A disgrace to our Franchise

Trunks: Hey isn't that the Brawlaz

Goten: Oh great why are those 5 Douhbags here

Gohan: Their dressed up like thugs hmm I dunno better not pay any attention to them

Marth: we seeyin ya eyeballin us Gohan

Gohan: Guess I spoke to soon

Red: Essay don't be lookin at us if you want to get violent

Lucas: We're the new kids on the block so go take your washed up has been faces and go back to Anime land

Goten: Wow you guys are such jerks

Trunks: Is it just me you guys or does it seem like whatever The Brawlaz arttempt to do sounds idiotic

Goten: About as idiotic as the time our dads tried to compete on American Gladiators

Meta-Knight: this is our fanfic not yours so go KameHameHa yourselves out of our fanfic

Gohan: what are you gonna do

Red: Charizard Go!

Charizard: Roar!

Gohan: A Pokemon Battle

The Brawlaz turned around pulled their pants down showing their asses as all 5 let out a fart where Charizard breathed fire to make it more power ful as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks Dodged only to end up smelling the fumes

Gohan: Oh man that's nasty

Goten: Smells worse than Trunks's Socks

Trunks: No yours smell worse Goten

Later on the Brawlaz took on the buffet stealing others food of their plated ansd well decideing to take a bathroom break Ike was in their taking a dump as Ike and the rest of the Brawlaz knocked on the door opened it as the Door opens as everyone in the restraunt while eating saw Ike sitting on the toilet and the fumes were starting to escape while people were eating

Ike: Hello (Waving)

After people in the restraunt were feeling sick the brawlan than took bags of crap chucked it down the toilet and lit fireworks in thetoilet hit the flusher and ran out of the restraunt the moment the fireworks went off causing an explosion of crap as turds were stained all over the restraunt and ironically Bob Saget made a stop at the restraunt and saw the entire restraunt covered in poop.

Bob Saget: THERE'S SHIT EVERYWHERE DAMNIT THERE'S SHIT ON THE TABLES,...OH MY GOD THIS RESTRAUNT IS FULL OF SHIT...LOOK WHAT THEY DID THEY SHIT ALL OVER THE BUFFETT.

(In the Brawlaz Van)

Meta-Knight: Well I think it's time we leave this hell hole and go back home

Marth: Yes and to all

the Brawlaz: Have a Happy Stinko De Mayo..Ariba


	15. Chapter 15: Family Fued

Brawlaz Episode 11: Family Fued

Joey Fatone: Live from Universal Studios in Orlando Florida it's Family Fued now here is your host give it up for Steve Harvey

Steve Harvey: Welcome to the Family Fued today we have the Smith Family taking on the...Brawlaz

The Brawlaz are dressed like Chicago Gangstas on the show

Steve Harvey: The Brawlaz is by far the most bizare family i've seen byy the looks of them but I wonder if they play good let's find out give me Carla give me Meta-Knight

Carla and Meta-Knight go to the podium as Carla extends her hand for a handshake Meta-Knight slaps her hand away

Carla: That was so rude

Meta-Knight: I'm not shaking yo damn hand chances are you have every STD in the Book

Steve Harvey looked shocked

Steve Harvey: I really don't know what to say about this

Carla: Your a jerk you know

MK: and You're a Whore

Steve Harvey: Can we please get this game underway

MK: That's what your mother said last night Harvey

Harvey: I had no idea we were on the set of Saturday Night Live for those of you who know the hatered between Alex Trebek and Sean Connery..Top 8 Answers on the board name a game husbands and wives play together in especially in bed

Both contestand randg the buzzer but Meta-Knight got out his phone

MK: hello who is this calling

Harvey: That's the buzzer not yo phone

MK: i'm on the phone woodtooth hello who is this

Harvey: Carla would you like to answer

Carla: Monopoly

Harvey: Show me Monopoly

Ding Monopoly was the #1 Answer

Harvey: Pass or Play Carla

Carla: Play

Harvey: They'll play

MK: YOU FUCKING CUNT!

Audiance: *GASP*

Harvey: I think we are gonna get fried by the censors for this episode...Kara name a board game people also play in bed

Kara: 21 Questions

Harvey: 21 Questions

Buzz Strike 1

Harvey: Ashley

Ashley: Clue

Harvey: Clue

Buzz Strike 2

Harvey: I thought that would be up there for sure what kind of people did we survey what about you Vicky be careful 2 strikes the brawlaz could steal and oh my god

The Brawlaz are standing on the Contestants podium in their Boxers and Socks with their hands on top of their heads twisting their hips in a sexy fashion

Brawlaz: KAAAARRAAAA...CAAAARRLAAAA...VIIICKYYYY...AAAASHLEEEEYYY..SAAAAMAAAANNNTHAAAAA..

Harvey Looked on in disbelief while the female contestants were laughing as was the audiance

Vicky: The Game of Life

Harvey: Game of Life please be up there

Buzz Strike 3

Harvey sees the Brawlaz back in their suits as Harvey looks up at the Brawlaz

Harvey: You know the quesrtion Name a...

Marth: Yeah Yeah Cueball we know the question so we'll say The Legend of Zelda's Titties

Harvey: Wait a minute this is a family show we're trying to stay on the air here

Meta-Knight: Your mother was in the air with me last night her Breasts are ful of air

Harvey: Shut up

Meta-Knight: You shut up

Harvey: (Sigh) Can we see what he answered

Ding Number 2 answer to Steve Harvey's Dismay

Harvey: Wait a minute what in the Hell is wrong with you people...never mind I don't care anymore...Give me Kara Give me Ike Top 5 answers on the board name a famous Harry (Ring) Kara

Kara: Harry Potter

Harvey: Harry Potter

Buzz: Strike 1

Harvey: Now that was a good answer why is it not up there Ike what do you half to say

Ike took his shirt off and rubbing and licking his nipples in front of Kara

Ike: Oh Harry Pothead

Harvey: (Facepalm) Can we see what he said

Ding: Number 1 Answer

Ike: We'll play

Harvey: Red what's your answer

Red: Harry Underpants

Harvey: (In Disbelief) HARRY UNDAHPANTS HARRY UNDERPANTS

Ding #2 Answer

Harvey: Lucas

Lucas: Harry Ballsack

Harvey: I think i'm going to pull a Ray Combs on here let's just go to fast money Smith Family

The Brawlaz then started to chase the Smith family out of the studio with Egg missles and koopa shells

Harvey: Never mind the Brawlaz Lucas your first and I guess Red is in the sound proof wall and he's OH MY GOD

Red is taking a dump inside the booth as the booth is being filled with Red's Piss and Turds

Harvey: Let's get this over with you get the #1 answer for each question

Name an Animal with 3 letters in it's name

Lucas: Yoshi

Name a summer sport

Lucas: Ice Hockey

Name your sexual fantasy

Drinking Kumotora's Breast Milk

Name a international food

Lucas: London Waffles

Name something you do in your spare time

Lucas: Masturbate to pictures of Zelda on Virtual Playboy

Harvey: We'll give you the points Let's Bring out Red if he's already crapped up the booth you probably know you can't Duplicate Lucas's Ansers cause if you do you'll hear this buzzer and I'm gonna jump off the roof

Name an Animal with 3 Letters in it's Name

Red: Totidile

Name a Summer Sport

Red: Skiing

Name your sexual Fantasy

Red: Shoving my penis in Leaf's vagina

Name an international Food

Red: Irish Tacos

What do you do in your spare time

Red: me and Lucas smell play with eachother's Feet

Steve Harvey: In disbelief with your feet

Lucas: Mhmm

Red and Lucas take their shoes off and give eachother footjobs on set

Harvey: Oh my good your feet smell horrible and on this show on television you know what you win fast money I quit this show

Meta-Knight: Let's take our new car

Marth: Yeah we rigged the answers so we could win

Harvey: What I'm gonna get you

The Brawlaz get in the new car and drive off throwing hoopa shells at Steve Harvey as they drove off Cheating their way to a new Car

Meta-Knight: We Cheated and we did not get caught

The Brawlaz drove so fast that a homeless hitchiker trying to get a ride was hit by the Brawlaz as the brawlaz laughed their asses off proud of their actions thus ending this episode with more stupidity tune in next time as the brawlaz visit an Anime Convention God only knows what kind of chaos they'll cause next time on Brawlaz.


	16. Chapter 16: Memroial Day Madness

Brawlaz Episode 13: Memroial Day Madness

(Little Casaers)

Meta-Knight: So we get paid just for dancing

Manager: Yes

Marth: Sounds like fun

Manager: Go out their and advertise the Hot and Ready $5 Deal

Ike: We'll do it

The Brawlaz go out to the parking lot but instead of doing the little Casears Dance they instead played Cotton Eye Joe and dressed up like Gay Cowboys wearing hats, Vests, no shirts, thonged boxers, assless chaps, and boots as they Danced to the music with Fake Horse Heads

Red and Lucas: YEEEEEHAAAW

Meta-Knight: It hadn't been for that cotten eyed hoe, I'd been rich a long time ago, She always comes, and knows how to Blow, Find and slap that Cotton Eye Hoe

Marth takes out Toy Horse head and is riding it very Dirty then begins to swing his hat like a stripper then guys take their chaps and vests off and dance in their thonged boxers waving their clothes like strippers as Ike then starts to get on a street light and does pole dancing

Marth: Come on baby throw some money in my underwear

Woman: uh ok

Other Woman: Woo hooo hump that pole

Ike: Ohh Ohh yeah you want to throw me yo dollas

Woman: Shake that ass

Girl you guys are adorable take them boots off

Red and Lucas: Throw their cowboy boots off as they flew and crashed into a car window setting off the alarm as Red and Lucas now in their underwear and socks allowed the girls to slap their asses and then piggyback on the boys riding them like horses

Red and Lucas: NNNNEEEIIIGGHHH

Marth: Let's Party

Marth is dancing like Party boy from Jackass but also swinging like a stripper Cowboy while the girls started to get naked themselves as a girl got on the pole and pole danced with Ike while Meta-Knight got spinny with a blonde until

Manager: Is that my car alarm what's all that noise and...OOOOOHHHH MMAAAAAAHHHHH GGGAAAHHHHDDDDSSSS

The manager goes outside the Little Casears to see his employees dancing with naked girls as he turned off the boom box

Manager: What the hell are you doing and OOOOHHHH MMMMAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GGGGGGGAAAHDDDDDSSS MAH CAHR!

Red: That was your car

Manager: Yes you dumbass

Lucas: Well it looks like a bigger piece of crap before we broke the windows

Manager: You idiots and why are you all naked I gave you a job just to dance to attract customers not prostitutes this is Little Caesar's Not a Strip Club

Marth: Yeah learn to have some fun

Manager: FUN i'll show you fun when I beat your asses

Meta-Knight comes out with a large Stack of pizzas

Manager: Hey you didn't pay for those

Meta-Knight: We quit let's get out of here

Manager: Come back here you sons of bitches

The Manager tries to chase after the brawlaz only to get hit by an Ice Cream Truck

Ice Cream Mn: Are You all right

Manager: You dumbass son of a bitch drive your ice cream truck and run over me I'm chasing some assholes

Ice Cream Man: Who

Manager: Awe son of a bitch they got away thanks to you

Ice Cream Man: My Fault I got a job to do delivering Ice Cream To Brats

Manager: and you think it's stressful for me to sell $5 Pizzas Asshole

Ice Cream Man: You want to go idiot let's go

Both the Little Casaers Manager and the Ice Cream Man got into a fist fight in the middle of the street as on lookers looked on cheering and laughing their asses off

(At the Park)

The Brawlaz decided to hang out at the park enjoying the Memroial Day weekend seeing a bunch of activities going on as the Brawlaz see sack racers, wing eating contests, Kids playing and a couple on a blanket

Ike: Gotta take a Dump

So Ike takes a dump on the tree that the couple are making out under as they began to smell Ike's Dump

Man: Excuse me ever heard of a portapotty

Ike: Ever heard of kissing my unwiped ass

Ike then takes a dumo on the 2 lovers covering them in turds

Man: Are you serious

Woman: So gross and rude

Ike then pees on the couple and then takes their blanket and wipes his ass with it

Ike: there you go and please get a room

Man: Are You kidding me

Woman: Seriously what a jerk you know how long this is going to take to wash

Man: Plus what did that boy eat

During the Wing Eating contest Red and Lucas see a bunch of fat hairy men stuffing their faces with barbacue wings as Red and Lucas snatched the whole plate of wings

Fat Man: Hey Give those Back

Red: You should be in a salad or subway sandwich eating contest

Lucas: Not shoving your fat faces in barbacue wings and looking like Porky Minch

Fat Guy: Why you

Red: Don't waste your breath John Goodman lookalike

Lucas: You chase us you'll run out of energy

Red: Go fuck Roseanne

Lucas: Cause you want nothing to do with us fatasses

The 2 fat guys got up only to get pies thrown at them by Marth and Meta-Knight as the 2 tried to climb over a table they both fell and crashed through the table as everyone laughed their asses off meanwhile the Brawlaz stole the Sacks for the Sack Race and took dumps in them and then when the Sack race started the contestants stepped in a sack of crap

Racer: EEEEWWW it smells like poop

Racer: Thaere is poop in here

Judge: Wait they were empty I think someone is pulling a prank here I think it's those 5 guys doing it

Meanwhile The Brawlaz got on stage and began too sing a familiar hit by the Midnight Riders

Meta-Knight: Our Halberd is in the air sweet bitches fly like us, We'll be burning down Hyrule Castle by the Very Next Day, Sleepin with me and suckin me, My dick's all over you, you better be staying awake, pumping your tits on me, I'll ask one thing, so you better tell the truth, Does anyone fuck better than me, Give me your sugar this won't take long, I'll promise you can stay the night if you show me your tits, Give me your sugar, it's what you gotta do, I'll make you my bitch and the world my bitches too

by this point everyone was getting pissed at the Brawlaz for their antics and for butchering the Midnight Riders so the Brawlaz decided to vammoose as they Got in the Brawlaz Van and drove off and along the way run over the brawling Ice Cream Man and Little Casaer's Manager from earlier on in the Episode.

Well that's it for this week tune in next week as the Brawlaz go on a Road Trip to Los Angeles for the 2012 E3 Convention what kind of insanity will the Brawlaz cause well Route 66 is gonna feel like Route 666 with the Brawlaz on the Road sadly the Halberd is in repairs plus road trips are more funnier so tune in next week for the next Episode of Brawlaz.


	17. Chapter 17: Road trip

Brawlaz Episode 14: Road Trip

Well the Brawlaz were setting up for a Road Trip to E3 but noticed their van wasn't big enough well they would take the Halberd except that would be no fun unless the road trip get's borring and they run out of gas so the Brawlaz saw the neighbors RV and came up with a plan

Marth: *knocks on door old man answers it*

Man: Yeah what do you want

Marth: I'm reposessing your RV I got a document that you've not made any payments on it

Man: are you kidding me I have to

Marth: No you haven't you've been putting money down the panties of strippers and then danced with them

Man: I never did now get off my...

Marth: Please shut the fuck up you jurassic slapass before I break your jaw and show your wife of your wrinkly old corpse dancing with hot strippers

Then Ike driving the Repo truck started to lift the RV and tow it

Man: MY CAR COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH

Meta-Knight trips the man as his wife yells at him

Woman: George did you have an affair on me with a stripper

Man: Martha that is not me and who are thee 2 kids sex slaves of your

Lucas: *Eating Cookie* no your cougar wife knows you been bangin strippers

Red: *Eating Cookie* and they say i'm a pedophile look at you wrinkle face

George: Get out of my house you punks

Red: Bite my dick you antique

Lucas: Go bang someone your own age in the old people's home

Martha: George this is the last straw we were going to take that RV to Florida and you ruined taking our payment money down strippers underwear

George: Really you feed these kids cookies so you could have sex with them you pedo cougar

Martha: At least I Don't blow money on strippers you pedo perv

Red: Wow this is more entertaining then Senior Springer

Lucas: Yeah they should save it for the old folks home cme on let's fill this place with shit

Red and Lucas then took a massive dump of turds on the arguing fossils covering them with turds and snatching the whole batch of cookies

George: I'm covered with shit

Martha: That's an understatement because you are full of shit

The Brawlaz got on the RV and began their Road Trip across America to E3 on Route 66 as the Brawlaz enjoyed the ride inside the RV as Red and Lucas were jumping on the bed while watching tv

Red: Man this sweet

Lucas: man this may be the best ride ever

Then Red felt something strange inside the bed as he and lucas opened the covers to find the bed littered with thongs, turd stained granny panties, turd stained briefs, condoms, and tampons laying around as Marth came in and was disgusted

Marth: Damn did these old coots bang eachother when they stopped at Denny's

Red: We gotta throw this out

Lucas: I'll get the gloves and bags

The Brawlaz took all the stuff in a bag and then tossed it out the window as on the opposite side of the highway the bag opened as all of the condoms, tampons, bras and old people underwear littered the highway covering a truck drivers truck causing the truck to fall over and crash. miles later the Brawlaz stopped to get some gas and well call some friends along the way

Hooker Venus: Red Lucas you boys want to do this in the bathroom

Red: Totally

Lucas: hell yes especially after smelling geezer and cougar piss all day I say give it to me Jupiter

The Boys were hoeing the hoes in the bathroom while customers waiting to use the bathroom heard it all hapenning and tried to complain only to get a beatdown

Ike: Here have my money you ask for another cet for gas i'll throw your ass out the window

Clerk: i wish you would

Ike grabbed the clerk and beat the hell out of him and threw him through the window as Meta-Knight and Marth cme out with briefcases full of money

Ike: Iknew these gas stations we're greedy let's take this and go to Vegas

Marth: Hells yeah to that let's get Red and Lucas

Red and Lucas emerged from the bathroom wearing only their boxers and socks covered with lipstick

Marth: You Hooker Scouts want to join us on our trip

Ike: we're going to Vegas

Hooker Moon: Ok let's go

Everybody got back in the newly called Brawlaz Bus this time paying a visit to the Grand Canyon

Meta-Knight: The Grand Canyon looks like Zelda's Vagina

Marth: and Peach's Vagina

Ike: and Daisy's Vagina

Red: and Samus's Vagina

Lucas: and Rosalina's Vagina

Meta-Knight: If it was covered in fur it would look like Krystal's Vagina come on let's go to Vegas

on the way to Vegas the Brawlaz decided to do something stupid drive their RV off a ramp and fly through the air fortunatley it worked as the Brawlaz made a stop at Hoover Dam. While standing on the damn the Brawlaz decided to unzip and take a piss in the dam before making their way to Vegas.

Marth: Ok put this mustache and clothes on and sound like italians we'll easily fool everyone

Red and Lucas looked like Mafia hitmen along with the rest of the Brawlaz

The Brawlaz were given access to the casino as they decidse to do some gambling

at the poker Table

Marth: Haha that's another set of chips for me bitchez

Old Man: Watch your mouth sunny

Marth: You watch your mouth before your dentures fall out of your mouth and end up on the table

Unaware to the rest of the gamblers the Brawlaz were cheating and getting caught as they had spy vision glases to look at the other dealers cards and what moves would happen on the slots and roulete wheel as Red and Lucas both hit the Jackpot on the Slots as the Price is Right theme played in the Background

Red and Lucas: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES

Both Red and Lucas we're doing Daniel Bryan impersonations and then humped a cocktail waitress along the way

Meanwhile Ike was checking out the showgirls as Ike tried to get in like Liberachi and dance with them

Ike: Macaroni and Cheese,,,Macaroni and Cheese,,,Kraft Macaroni and Cheese

Showgirl: Excuse me your not in our act

Ike: and your not a woman I see your hairy legs your a transvestite

Showgirl: Why you

The Showgirl tried to attack Ike but Ike bitch slapped her while Metaknight spineed the Roulette Wheel himself as Meta-Knight Pushes the spinner out of the way as MK spinns the wheel ushis spin attack making the wheel spin really fast ans then the roulette tyable broke as Marth got pissed at the old man who out smarted him

Marth: You cheating ass old prune

Old Man: I won

Marth turned the table over and began to beat the hell out of the old man and then Red and Lucas's disguises fell off and they were exposed

Man: hey we don't allow kids in casinos get him

Red: Luckilly we had dinner from the buffett

Lucas: You want to

Red and Lucas let out a massive bomb of crap before Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight rejoined them taking their million dollar check and then letting a massive dump on the entire casino before getting in their RV and driving of to Los Angeles for E3 2012

Marth: let's cash this check first

After cashing the million dollar check and getting rich the Brawlaz took their money and drove off to L.A. for trthe E3 Expo

Meta-Knight: E3 2012 Here we come

So The Brawlaz are on their way to E3 what sort of chaos wil lthey cause at the biggest gaming convention of the year will they ruin stuff and what kind of trouble will they get into find out in 2 weeks as the Author takes a vacation next week.


	18. Chapter 18: E3 Madness

Brawlaz Episode 15: E3 Madness

Well the Brawlaz finally made it to E3 and weel decided to have some fun before crashing into the biggest gaming event of the year as the Brawlaz had a hacking device looking to ruin Microsoft's Press Confrence as Ike stepped on the gas pedal and then crashed through the wall completley interupting Microsoft's Press Conference.

Meta-Knight: Attention Microballs fanboys don't feed your money to Bill Gates this Holiday Season. Because you see Microballs is Copying Everything to do and doing their damnest to put Nintendo out of business

Microsoft Spokesman: What are you guys talking about

Marth: Don't play stupid with us this Smart Glass Tablet is a ripoff of the Wii U Controller. Microsoft you saw the unvieling of Nintendo's Wii U and since you know they would be ahead in sales this year you decide to copy their tablet idea just because your nothing more than a greedy attention wanting company that wants to put other companies out of business

Ike: and here's the man himself

A picture of Bill Gates's Face appeared on the Monitor with moving lips of someone else talking

Bill Gates: Los Angeles Good Morning what do you think of my brilliant and innovative Smart Glass Tablet

Red: We'll tell you what we think of it Bill it sucks and is a blantant ripoff of the Wii U Controller

Bill: It's not a ripoff it's original and innovative

Lucas: Really so after last year after how bad your press confrence sucked and seeing how successful Nintendo's was with their press confrence you decide to take our idea of a tablet controller and blantantly plagarize our idea all to put money in your pockets so Nintendo doesn't get squat

Red: So tell us why you did it

Bill Gates: Because I don't care about anyone but me and I look to rule the world

Marth: Really wow for the first time in your life Gates you told the truth

Ike: We got other questions for you Bill why did you buy Rare from Nintendo

Bill Gates: Because you were all dumb enough to sell it to us

Meta-Knight: No we never sold Rare to you you saw Rare was losing money and that Rare was the secret to Nintendo's Success and decided to buy Rare from us so we would fail isn't that right

Bill Gates: UUUUHHHMMMMM?

Marth: Why did you go and make Grabbed by the Ghoulies crap,an irrelevent Conker Remake, a not so Perfect Dark Game and turn Banjo Kazooie into a vehicle Simulater

Bill Gates: You Know why because I don't care about Nintendo or Rare all I care about is putting every company in the world out of business

Ike: Wow you sick human being are you mad because all of the girls in school wouldn't bang you because your so ugly you give Baraka nightmares

Bill Gates: I Have a GQ Model Face

Red: and a Fat Wife

Lucas: Also you force Rare to make sports games for your Kinect a blantant ripoff of the Wii so why did you rip off the Wii as well

Bill Gates: Because people need a hands free expierence

Red: Yeah well guess what your Kinect sucks it's obviously Deaf and Dumb and a pain in the ass and is a more useless invention than the Virtual Boy

Bill Gates: Because it's innovative and original

Lucas: Yeah Right and next your going to say your stupid avatars came first before the Miis

Red: We got you exposed for what you are Bill Gates

Meta-Knight: A lying, Greedy, Selfish, Dick-tator who wants to put every company out of business by stealing other companies ideas and having the audacity to call it original. I think we've heard enough. Officers please put Mr. Gates in Jail and let's let him give back all of the money he's stolen.

Officer: Mr. Gates you are under arrest for Stealing, Plagarizing, and Plotting Dictatorship

The Officer's Haul Gates away in Handcuffs as a knock is herd on Shigeru Miyamoto's Door

Miyamoto: Hello

Man: Mr. Miyamoto here's some money which someone gave to you they want you to buy back Rare and announce the Repurchse of Rare at Tommrow's Nintendo Press Confrence

Miymoto: I will do just that thank you

(Show room floor)

Marth: Wow Resident Evil 6 blows this game doesn't look like a horror game at all

Ike: I there is one thing that I find scary is how much of an idiot Maschika Kawta is

Red: Man Shinji Mikmi needs to come back

Lucas: and at the same time punch Kawata in the face for ruining the Survival Horror Franchise

Meta-Knight: oh No Call of Duty black ops 2

Marth: It appears that Activision is having a press confrence talking about the same old crap on a tired worn out lame ass military shooter that only fake gamers play

?: So are you guys looking to destroy call of duty once and for all

Meta-Knight: Duke Nukem

Duke: Yes i'm here to blow up that peice of shit game that alot of these idiot reviewrs compared my game that took 15 years to finish to that piece of garbage that is complete in less than 5 months

Meta-Knight: I have a plan

Activison Owner: Once again we have the same game modes, storyline because we're running out of ideas but still want to shove this same gave every year down people's throats

Duke Nukem: isn't that the truth

Activision: Duke Nukem: What are you

Duke: Shut up i'll ask the questions when are you going to stop making this shitty game

Activision: never

Duke: Wrong Answer

Duke takes out his Rocket Launcher and destroys the Activision Man to pieces

Duke: and to all of you Call of Duty loving Drones time to kiss your game goodbye

Duke pushes a button as the entire audiance was blown up as every idiot Call of Duty fan was blown to pieces never to infect the internet with thier stupidity ever again

Meanwhile The brawlaz flew to New Mexico as they dug a massive landfill and now throwing all of the unfunished Call of Duty black Ops 2 games and every other Call of Duty game to be buried along side E.T. for the Atari 2600 as the Brawlaz would fill in the hold completley burying Call of Duty forever.

Meta-Knight: Oh Hell no Sony has the nerve to copy our game let's give them a piece of our mind by humiliating Kaz Hirai

Translator: I Kaz Harai am a greedy man you force me to change the price of the Playstation 3 because you Americans our Poor and the reason your poor is because of George W Bush and my Playstation All Start Battle Royal Game is a ripoff of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros why because we lack originality and are desperate to sell the Playstation 3 thank you and that is all

Meta-Knight: Hey Kaz thank you for admitting the truth because if you didn't tell the truth than we'd know you would be full of shit

All of a sudden the brawlaz bring a ceptic truck and spray shit everywhere on Playstation fans and on Kaz as Kaz was covered with feces along with the whole Sony Press Confrence Room.

At the end of the Show The Nintendo Press Confrence was a truly memorable one the fans loved it as Nintendo also announced Super Smash Sisters Dlfino Volleyball as the rawlaz let the show with the DOA Volleyball girls

Red: Ayane you want to go ninjitsu

Ayane: Totally Red Hot Stuff

Lucas: Hey Kasumi want to show me your origami

Kasumi anything you want to see baby doll

Ike: Tina you want to get down and dirty

Tina: Absolutley just for you big man

Marth: Helena can you Teach me rench

Helena: bonsoir

Meta-Knight: Hitomi show me how youmake German Chocalate

Hitomi: Indeed my Knight in shining Armor

And So the brawlaz Ended the show sabatoging Press Confrences, exposing greedy billionares and at the end of night bang the D.O.A. Volleyball girls what will the brawlaz be up to next week stay tuned and find out.


	19. Chapter 19: A Dish Served Nasty

Brawlaz Episode 16: A Dish Served Nasty

Well it was a typical day in the world of Nintendo as today we see Brawlaz Members Red and Lucas playing with a vacuum cleaner

Red: You knew who knew this vaccuum could such harder than Zelda when she's on Link's Weiner

Lucas: Well I'm sure I knoww where Link's Sticks his sword down Zelda's Mouth

Red: The Princess of Destiny more like the Princess of STD's

Lucas: What about Luigi and Daisy

Red: Good Question man Mama Luigi is just watering the flowers in Daisy's Vagina

Lucas: EWWWW and Mario and Peach

Red: Mama Mia I can't think of any for that

Both Red and Lucas peed and cumed in the vaccuum the vaccuum of course being Luigi's Poltergust 9000

Red: Should we give Luigi back his vaccuum

Lucas: Yeah he'll be needing it for the new Luigi's Mansion game

Red and Lucas bring Luigi back his vaccuum only to find it malfuctioning and smelling like a bathroom as the Poltergust 9000 explodes covering Luigi with Piss and Cum

Luigi: E. Gadd will not be to happy about this stupid Brawlaz

Later that day the Brawlaz were shopping at a Department store well let's say their goofing around

Marth: A nice shirt Ike but your man boobs are showing

Ike: It don't bother me especially if chicks want to play with them as long as I get to play with theirs...Bow Chicka Wow Wow

Ike begins to dance sexually as a group of girls looked in a state of pause not knowing what to think as Ike allowed the Girls to slap his ass

Meta-Knight: Marth looking fly in them camo shorts and white socks

Marth: Hell yeah to that

Red: Lucas you lookin G

Lucas: Thanks Red you're looking on fire

Then a group of 5 women with Dresses went into the fitting rooms as the Brawlaz had some weird idea as they took some more clothes to try on and waited for the women to leave as the women did as the Brawlaz went into the fitting rooms and actually put the dresses on along with high heels, makeup, and lipstick. The Brawlaz left the fitting rooms dressed as women parading around the store in drag

Ike: (In a girly Manner to a group of guys) HELLOOOOO!

The Kids are in disgust

Marth: I Feel pretty

Red: Oh so pretty

Lucas: I Feel Preety

Meta-Knight: Witty

Ike: and Gay

The guys parading around in drag caught the attention of a celebrity shopping in the store none other than Charlie Sheen

Charlie Sheen: That's an obvious cofession when your wearing drag and have man boobs

Marth: What do you mean by that Mr. Sheen we did just because we feel pretty

Charlie Sheen: Who the hell wears High Heels and socks

Ike: and why do you wear bowling shirts and not even go bowling

then a group of women saw the Brawlaz wearing their clothes

Jasmine: Oh my God is that our clothes

Tara: Is that my dress

Charlie: Is that my cue to have a drink

Meta-Knight: Do you bitches want to be ugly somewhere else

Than the Sailor Prostitute scouts entered the store looking at the Brawlaz

Moon: Wow you guys look hot

Red: This was just for the role play

Mercury: Eww are these the clothes of fat women

Lucas: Their so fat they make King DeDeDe look anorexic

Charlie Sheen: Wow that Blonde Kid and the taller skinnier kid have a worser attitude than Jake and Eldridge

Red: Pshaw them two emo fags have nothing on us

Lucas: Plus Mr. Kutcher ruined your show seriously that 70's Guy is nothing but a toolbox

Charlie Sheen: Don't worry about them I'm gonna be making my comeback and show my former co-stars and writers I don't need them because i'm a winner

Meta-Knight: If you'll excuse us Mr. Sheen we got some hookers to bang

Charlie: Wait a minute in here in the store

Ike: Damn Right

Jasmine: Hey there are other shoppers here

Marth: Take your clothes back how do you cows even manage to fit in them withoutgetting stuck in them

Charlie Sheen: You know what I like these guys I think i'll hang out with them you ladies want to come with me

Tara: With a bunch of idiots who insulted us your on your own Mr. So Called Winner

Charlie Sheen: I don't need you I got all sorts of hookers to bang

Meta-Knight: Mr. Sheen we got room for one more Sailor Pluto and Uranus want to have a threesome

Charlie Sheen: Ok than by the way me and the Brawlaz are "WINNING"

(At a Chinese Restraunt)

Meta-Knight: Well let's get some food

Ike: isn't there a steryotype about the Chinese cooking dead cats

Marth: Not true only people who can't appreciate fine asian cusine says that

Red: I say let's put a Dead Meowth and cook it

Lucas: and see what kind of chaos it causes

Chinese Man: Welcome to Liu Kang's Deadly Dragon Chinese Restraunt

Marth: Wait a minute are you saying this restraunt is owned by Mortal Kombat Champion Liu Kang

Man: Yes that is true so will you have the menu or the buffett

Meta-Knight we all want the buffett

Man: Buffett it is let me take you to your table

The Brawlaz sit at the table and began to grab food well from other people's plates

Woman: Excuse me

Red: Excuse you don't burp if your breath smells like toejam and shit

The Woman was offended as Red and Lucas were looking at a particular dish on the buffett

Lucas: The Pu Pu Platter

Red: I'll never understand why they call it a pu pu platter

Lucas: Well I don't see any turds

Red: Maybe they deep fried the turds

Lucas: I wonder if they pick shit out of the toilets and cook them

Red: Dude maybe the pu pu platter makes you shit and then they serve it

Lucas: Let's try it and demoonstate our own version

Old Man: Hey would you boys move along I'd like to eat

Lucas: Have the common sense to walk around us

Red: Seriously do you have a shrivled up brain

Red and Lucas slapped the plate with the old man's food on it

Old Man: Why you

Red: Really old man take a tic tac your breath smells like a vagina and agarlic

Lucas: What happened did you lick Garlic Butter on Ethel's Vagina at the Retirement home

Red and Lucas left laughing their asses off at the insulted old man as Ike was looking at a fat woman stuffing her plate

Ike: Damn cow why don't you just pull a seat to the entire buffett

Fat Woman: Why you

Ike: Seriously at your pace over here their gonna need to instal speed bumps and drool shields so your fatass doesn't fall over top of everything

The Fat woman left storming of as the Brawlaz regrouped to plan something dastardly

Meta-Knight: Here's the plan we go ointo the bathroom and...

The Brawlaz were talking quitely so noone could hear as the made their way to the bathroom as they hear someone on the stall as they kicked open the door to see a fat man taking a crap

Man: Hey come on can't you see that pu pu platter made me shit

Meta-Knight: Not any more get out

The Brawlaz grabbed the man and threw him out of the bathroom without his pants

Man: Oh my god I was trying to take a shit

Then a chef noticed the man not wearing pants

Chinese Chef: You're not wearing any pants

Fat Man: I know

Chinese Chef: Why are you not wearing pants

Fat Man: Because some idiots threw me out of the bathroom before I could get them back on

Chinese Chef: Go find your pants and put them on

The Fatman tries to open the bathroom door but it's locked

Fatman: They locked the bathroom door

Chinese Chef: I'll go get my keys as long as you promise to put your pants on

the fat man was then laughed at by everyone in the restraunt as the fatman walks into the Women's Bathroom as several women leave the bathroom screaming in horror

Marth: ok i'm in my boxers and socks (wearing light blue wii boxers and white spcks and t-shirt)

Meta-Knight: Go into the kitchen and distract the chefs Marth by saying you need to find a place to wash your clothes Ike You distact any waitresses and I'll keep a birds eye view while Red and Lucas you guys cook the meowth and the poop. Ready Break.

Marth goes into the kitchen in his boxers and socks with his dirty clothes as a chef looks at him

Chef: Your not wearing any clothes

Marth: That's because their dirty Jackie Chan

Chef: Don't insult me and put on your clothes

Marth: I can't if their Dirtydo you know where I can wash them

Chef: Do you nderstand we don't allow naked customers in here

Marth: Do you understand the words that are comming out of my mouth

Chef: Do you know you are white and not Chris Tucker

Marth: Do you understand that I don't half to be black to be Chris Tucker and that i'm a mix between Asian and Scottish

Chef: Why is your hair Blue

Marth: I'm Blue Dabadebadodie Dahbahdedahbodah I'm in need of a high

(in the Kitchen)

Ike: Hey do you sexy waitresses want to take home some of this manmean and forget about the Kung Lao Chicken

Waitress: Wow you do have big muscles

Ike: Want to rub my chest

Waitress: Ok Ike your such a man

with that being said Red and Lucas were putting the turds out of the toilet and the dead meowth and were deep frying it in Peanut oil and tempura meanwhile Meta-Knight Noticed Scorpion cooking

Meta-Knight: Scorpion what are you doing here

Scorpion I am the head chef of this restraunt you saw my Cooking with Scorpion show didn't you

Meta-Knight: I believe I did

Scorpion: and you saw that I burned that Chef Gordon Ramsey Alive in Netherealm's Kitchen

Meta-Knight: I missed that

Scorpion: Well I still get laughs everytime I see Robert Irvine in a fight with Vaati

Meta-Knight: Yeah that's true in fact I heard he's comming here for Restraunt impossible

Then Vaati appears

Vaati: Is that Fool Robert Irvine really comming here

Scorpion: That's what I heard

Vaati: That's it I challenge him to Mortal Kombat

Meta-Knight: (Thinking) this will be very interesting

Meta-Knight Noticed Red and Lucas taking their Pu Pu Platter outt of the Kitchen as Meta-Knight Followed as the boys put their Pu Pu Platter on the Buffett as Marth returns with his clothes clean and on and Ike with messy hair and lipstick on him as Robert Irvine comes into to try out the food

Robert: Oh My god this Pu Pu Platter tastes like deep fried human fecies and a dead cat

Vaati: You have a problem with my Pu Pu Platter

Robert: WHAT? YOU AGAIN Everywhere I go you follow me

Vaati: I'm tired of you bashing my food Irvine so now I challenge you to Mortal Kombat

Vaati picks up a sword

Robert Irvine: Bring it on

Chef Robert Picks up Sword as the Mortal Kombat theme begins to play as Robert Irvine and Vaati were fighting eachother Ala Mortal Kombat as The Brawlaz watched along side with thier new found friend Charlie Sheen

Charlie Sheen: Hey as long as you get action like this stirred up that's al lthat matters right

In the end Vatti impales Robert Irvine with his Sword

Scorpion: Finish Him!

Dun Dun Duun

Vatti transforms into a black shadow with an eye as seen in the Four Swords Games and Blasts Robert Irvine to Smitherines

Scorpion: Vaati Wins Fatality

Then Sub-zero comes along with some thing urgent

Sub-Zero: I looked on the Security Camera and those 5 put a dead cat and human turds and cooked them and served them

Scorpion: What

Meta-Knight: Sub-Zero you snitch don't you and Scorpion hate eachother

Scorpion: That Doesn't matter i'll have my revenge

Scorpion pulls out his spear and then tries to toss it at one of the Brawlaz and missed as they dodged the Spear in the end Scorpion's Spear hit Charlie Sheen as the Brawlaz ditched Charlie

Meta-Knight: Sorry Charlie better us than you

Charlie Sheen: I thought we we're friends

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!

Scorpion pulled Charlie Sheen to him and removed his mask before burning Charlie Sheen to a crisp

Scorpion: Fatality

Dan Forden: (out of nowhere) TOASTY!

So the Brawlaz end up causing all sorts of trouble getting Robert Irvine and Charlie Sheen Killed and all sorts of Havock so in the end of the day what's next for the Brawlaz perhaps a game of Bowling find out on the next episode of Brawlaz.


	20. Chapter 20: Therapist Torture

Brawlaz Episode 17: Therapist Torture

The Brawlaz were in a waiting room awaiting to talk to a therapist about their problems well why they are such a nuisence to the rest of the video game universe as the Brawlaz sat around in the waiting room as Ike was Reading Gameboy Playboy Magazine much to the dismay of certain adults and not caring there we're children

Ike: Oh Lyn I always knew you had such a sexy body under all of that battle armor I know where i'm sticking my sword

Woman: Excuse me go read your porn somewhere else I got kids here

Ike: Bitch go take a tic tac and botox cause one yo breath smells like the inside of Wario's ass and yo face is so ugly it makes Gruntilda the witch look like a gameboy playboy model and you will never be as sexy as my girl Lyn here so get up out of my space bitch before I slap the ugly right off of you

Marth in the meantime was on his IPad listening to music while kicking his shoes off

Marth: Din's Fire keeps on burning, Riding myself home to my kin, playing songs about the gold land, I Miss Hylia once againand think it's a sin yeah, Well I heard Zelda sing about her, Well I heard Ganondorf put her down, Well I hope Ganondorf will remember, A Hylian man don't need him around anyhow, SWEET HOME HYRULE, WHERE THE SKIES ARE SO BLUE, SWEET HOME HYRULE, THREE GODESSES I'M COMMING HOME TO YOU

Man: Hey sir would you please shut up and stop butchering Lynard Skynard and please put your shoes back on the stench of your dirty socks are making me sick

Marth: *puts foot in man's face and directly puts his socked toes in the man's mouth causing the man to vomit everywhere* I take my shoes off where ever I want

Red and Lucas were holding all of the toys hostage from all of the rest of the kids

Red: Oh man we should use these block and make our own awesome city

Lucas: oh these barbie dolls will serve as prostitutes and let's say these 5 figures will represent us trying to bang the Barbie Prostitutes

Red: Genius

Lucas: I know

Boy: Hey we want to play

Red: Go play with your underdeveloped testicles dumbass we're busy

Girt: We're all suppose to share

Lucas: When you grow up go share a pimp with your best friend who will become a prostitute just like you when you grow up you little hoe

Red: Yeah let's face it both yo mama's are hoes

Lucas: and we both gonna bang yo MILFs ALL NIGHT LONG

The 2 kids left looking rather shocked as Meta-Knight came to get his comrades for their appointment

Meta-Knight: All right then who is this toolbox we're going to ask questions to

Then the thereapise spun in his chair to reveal himself to be

Meta-Knight: Oh no Maury Povich

Maury: Hey so you must be the Brawlaz gang i've heard about

Marth: Yeah that would be us Murry Pooridge

Maury: Well have a seat on the couch

Ike: Yeah Yeah so what's this about and why are you not on your own show wasting valuable tv time finding out who's the father of some dumb bitch's baby that nobody gives 2 shits about

Maury: Well then I can see you're a real fan of my show

Red: Only when you don't waste our time bringing in dumb bitches with ugly men who look like stalkers on your show for your paternity and lie detector tests that are a waste of TV time

Lucas: and also Stupid fat 14 year old whores who want to get pregnant and end up going to boot camp seriously why do you have such a shitty show

Maury: Maybe you guys should be put in boot camp

Meta-Knight: Maybe you povich need to get off our tv until you bring back topics that make people actually want to watch your lame ass show

Maury: Look i'll ask the questions

Marth: like what your going to bring some random slut into your office who claims we got her pregnant and that one of us is their baby's father

Maury: No guys it's about why you are such jerks to people

Ike: because we're the Brawlaz we do what we want when we want

Maury: First off all why did you tie Ness to a flagpole in his underwear and hit him in the netherreigons with an egg missle

Lucas: Because that idiot's game flopped in america and because of that mine will never ever be released in North America

Maury: Don't you think you took it too far

Lucas: Not when people on write you as being inferior to Ness so that's why we showed him who's superior and that's us the Brawlaz

Maury: Also why did you guys interupt Mario and Peach's Wedding on Valentine's Day

Red: because Mario and Peach are so overated like Brad and Angelina seriously who cares about celebrity weddings

Maury: Why do you guys harrass Princess Zelda all the time by saying she has herpees and stds and all of that

Marth: What can we say Zelda is the biggest whore in video games

Ike: Speaking of Zelda is it true Link had sex with Zelda, Malon, Saria, Ruto, and Nabooru and got all of them pregnant

Maury: No

Meta-Knight: The lie detector test determines that was a lie he banged all of the women in hyrule and got them pregnant

Ike: and that's how 4 swords trully came to be

Maury: Ok why do you guys interupt Robert Stack on Unsolved Video Game Mysteries on DeviantART

Red: Because we can tell the story of a mystery in a video game better than that retirement home masturbater can

Maury:: Why did you guys embarass Seth Green

Lucas: Because he caters to Ash and his friends and said our games and personalities suck

Maury: and why did you guys publically embarass Bill Gates at E3

Meta-knight: Because when you're an overated software company stealing from the true leading video game giant just to try to poach our customers I think you should be put in jail for plagarizing

Maury: It sounds like you guys are nothing but hooligans

Marth: Meh what do you know Povich

Maury: Well i've been given this information from your boss Reggie Fis-Aime who says you guys are constantly calling him an illegal alien and try to get him deported

Lucas: Oh so you talk to that square headed creep

Maury: Yeah he said that it's time he got some answers on why you behave like hooligans all the time

Red: One because we are tired of having our games being treated like crap while Mario and Zelda are treated like hollywood Movies

Lucas: He won't let my game come out

Marth: Fire Emblem deserves better

Ike: We want Super Smash Bros Merchandise

Meta-Knight: and I want my own game i'm tired of sharing a game with that Pink Vaccuum Cleaner

Maury: So that's why you do those things

Meta-Knight: That and cause we're awesome unlike you who's only viewers are inmates in prison

Marth: The same inmates you bring to pose as some random slut's baby's daddy really why do you have such ugly people on your show

Ike: Why do you have the same topics everyday Paternity Tests, Lie Detector Tests, Bullshit caught on tape, Pregnant whores, and talentless kids do you obvioulsy think anyone is going to waste an hour of their time to watch that garbage at 3 in the afternoon

Red: Whatever happen to topics like 400 pound fat people, Ghosts caught on tape, and Phobias

Lucas: and why do you torment people who have phobias of stuff like Mustard, Pickles, Cottonballs, and Chicken do you have a phobia Maury

Maury: Well that *sweating*

Meta-Knight: Oh I think Maury's phobia is thathe's afraid of people telling him the truth of what he is to his face

Maury: You know what this session is over I quit i'm leaving

and so Maury Povich quits therapy and cancells his show because it sucks later that evening the Brawlaz are at a Bowling Alley playing Bowling but knowing them their bound to do something that'll get them into trouble

Ike: ok is the slippery oil ready on the lane

Meta-Knight: Yep nice and slippery

Red: Marth do you know what to do

Lucas: all right then grab your balls then Marth

Marth Pick's up a bowling ball and puts his fingers in the hole as Marth takes his step he intentionally forget's to let go of the ball and then trips and falls on the alley and because of the slippery surface Marth actually went sliding down the lane and hitting all 10 pins with the hand he has his ball on

Ike: Foul my ass that's a strike in my opinion

Meta-Knight: My turn except I don't like this bunch next to us i'll teach them

Meta-Knight curls himself into a ball and then flies over into the other lain knocks their bowl back in the pposite direction it was rolling and then hit the pins as the other people in the next lane looked pissed

Man: Why did you throw your friend into our lane

Ike: Go roll yourself down the gutter butterball

Red had decided to allow his Pokemon to assist his bowling as Ivysaur blocked the gutters as Squirtle used watergun to push the bll but it left a 7-10 Split as Charizard flapped his wings to send a gust of wind that knocked the remaining 2 pins down and also knocked down everyone eles's pins

Red: Yeah heh way to bowl it over guys

Lucas: My Turn

Lucas uses his telekenesis to life the bowling ball and then with enough power throw it down the lane scoring a strike

Lucas: Oh yeah

Ike: Well i'm last

Ike pick's up a ball than manages to throwit in the air making a hole in the roof as the ball dropped down as Ike kicked the ball into the pens getting another strike for them

Ike: By the power of Aether

However some bowling team and a manager was not too happy with the Brawlaz

Manager: You guys need to leave my Bowling Alley

Meta-Knight: and you can go suck our Bowling Balls bitch

The Brawlaz then grabbed nearby poolballs of a pool table and started throwing them which in turn caused alot of chaos as a rival bowling team was hit by one

Bowling man: Thehell is your problem

other man: You you cheating good for nothing bastard

Than an all out battle royal took place in the bowling alley as people we're hitting eachother with pool sticks Ike powebombed the owner thorugh a pool table and then the Brawlaz beatdown the bowler next to them complaining about their antics by turning the nearby pinball machine over top of him

Meta-Knight: Doesn't it feel nice to cause chaos

Marth: Hell yeah

Ike: Damn right

Red: That's what we do

Lucas it's how we are

Meta-Knight: Because we are the

All 5: BRAWLAZ

Meta-Knight: Let's blow this place and go tear someplace else up

After driving their therapist crazy, cheat at a game of bowling and cause a brawl at the Bowling alley the Brawlaz job of the day is done what chaos will they have for our 4th of july episode next week all I can say is expect fireworks next week on Brawlaz


	21. Chapter 21: Sex in Nintendo City

Brawlaz Episode 19: Sex in Nintendo City

In Hyrule Caste The Brawlaz well we're making their way towards Zelda's Bedroom

Meta-Knight: Ok do you know the plan

The other 4 Brawlaz nodded as they began to follow Meta-Knight into Zelda's Badroom and began to search her dresser dwars

Marth: No this would be her Bra's hey

Marth took Zelda's Bra and put it on and began modeling in front of the mirror

Red: Wow Marth Zelda's Bra sure looks big on you

Marth: I guess that's because Zelda has titties the size of watermellons

Ike: Nothing sexy about Pantyhoes eww plus their sweaty has Link been wearing them

Lucas: Guess we now know the truth as to why Link wears white pantyhoes and jumpsuit he wears them off of Zelda

Red: Very true my dude and from the smell of it i'd say Link Cummed in them to

Lucas: No way for Zelda to cum a honker in her Pantyhoes like this

Meta-Knight: hey I found Zelda's Underwear

The Brawlaz all started to pull all of Zelda's panties out of her Underwear dwar and began to sniff them

Marth: The Fresch scene of Zelda's cum

Marth began to rub a pair of Zelda's Pink panties all over his face as Ike was sniffing a pair of Zelda's white panties

Ike: Damn did Zelda take a shit and not wipe her ass damn the shit stain stills smells fresh

Red Then sees a pain of Zelda's panties with a big hole in it

Red: Wow did Zelda let out a fart that blew a hole

Lucas: Well my friend that is what I would call Din's fire in the hole

Red: very clever Bro

Lucas than finds another nice suprize in a pair of Zelda's underwear a vibrator

Red: Whoa dude now we know what Zelda's doing cumming herself with

Lucas: oh check this out

Pictures of Link in a magazine called VGQ with Link in his underwear

Red: So that solves everything I didn't know Link was an underwear model

Lucas: These pics of Link looks gayer than David Beckham

Red: So true

Marth and Ike than came back wearing Zelda's underwear as masks and wearing their boxers and socks

Marth and Ike AAARRRGHHH Wanna Wrassle

Red and Lucas stripped to their underwear and socks and put Zelda's underwear on as masks and began to play wrestle on Zelda's Bed while Meta-Knight took Zelda's Vibrator while looking at pictures of Zelda on Gameboy Playboy magazine cumming himself meanwhile in the halls of the castle

Zelda: Oh Link you really are a great boyfriend

Link: Indeed I am. after you Princess

Link being a gentleman showing Zelda to her bedroom where she began to here noise

Zelda: do you hear that

Link: It sounds like someone's in your room room *draws sword*

Zelda opens the door to find Meta-Knight covering her bedroom walls with cum; all of her bra, panties, and pantyhoes laying all over her bedroom; and Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas wrestling on her bed in their underwear and socks with her underwear on their heads as their wrestling than broke Zelda's Bed as Zelda looked pissed

Zelda: GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU ASSHOLES

The Brawlaz jumped out of the window in Hyrule castle making their getaway on the Halberd as Link Link tried to shoot an arrow but it was too late the Brawlaz got away

Meanwhile the Brawlaz we're in the Brawlaz van driving listening to sexy music and having fun with inflatable Peach, Daisy, Zelda dolls and getting high on pot as Ike saw the McDonald's Drive Thru sign

Ike: I guess we drive through the place ok

Ike puts the pedal to the medal as he drove the car at the Mcdonalds as several eaters saw the van comming and got out of the way as the Brawlaz Van drove through the Window of the Mcdonalds as they ran over poor Ronald Mcdonald as Ike honks the horn for no reason as the Brawlaz got out the van with the inflatable dolls

Ike: Ronald McGoddamn Donald look what you did to our van

Ronald Mcdonald...

The Brawlaz unzipped their pants and pissed on Ronald Mcdonald right in the middle of the Mcdonalds while people we're eating

Meta-Knight: I'm lovin it, that's what you get Ronald for feeding all of these fat ass kids your god awful Big Macs making them incredibly fat and stupid

Fat Kid: Hey everybody needs a greasy hamburger now and then

Meta-Knight: Who so they can be a fat retard like you go blow your fatass self and go on a diet and save the world from your stupidity fat boy

Fat Kid: what you gonna do

The fat kid tried to throw a punch only to trip as the Brawlaz beat the hell out of the fat kid as Red and lucas shoved one of Snake's hand grenades they stole and shoved it down the fat kids gut as the bomb exploded blowing the fat kids guts everywhere

Marth: Like they said Fat people think with their stomaches to try to shove their idiocy on others I say that's one less fat idiot in the world I say let's take all the rest and blow them up

Lucas: and we can blow up Poky, Wario, and DeDeDe

Red: I agree

Lucas: Hey look the play place

Red: Good call let's go there

Both Red and Lucas ran toward the Playplace kicking off their shoes and to the dismay off all the kids ran or vomited at the smell of Red and Lucas's Dirty Socks

Red and Lucas: Yeah we run this fort so a note to all you little bitches stay off our fort or we'll blow you just like Porky Minch Jr

Meta-Knight: we'll have the value meals and 2 happy meals with milk shakes mcflurries

Marth: also will you give me some sugar baby

Female worker: Uuuhhh I don't know what you're talking about didn't you drive through our window

Ike: Will you rub my chest

Ike took the girls hand and had her rub his chest while Red and Lucas we're comming up the play place with their vibrators and pics of Zelda nakes along with putting moves on Peach and Daisy inflatable dolls while Meta-Knight took his doll to the table to put the moves on an inflatable Zelda

Meta-Knight: OH BABY BABY! Damn Zelda give it to me

Woker: Umm sir you can't have that in here and yyou can't do that in here

Meta-Knight: Go shove a chicken mcnugget up your ass

After The Brawlaz got their food they began to eat and then throw their food at Mcdonalds employees and other customers and after that

Meta-Knight: FOOD FIGHT

A massive food fight broke out as Mcdonalds eaters, employees and even other fast food mascots along with the ghost of Ronald McDonald got into a massive food fight as hambugers, mustard, salad lettuce all went flying covering the entire McDonalds as the Brawlaz then took out a bag of shit took it to the kitchen and dumped it into the greese fryers as deep fried shit exploded covering the entire mcdonalds with deep fried shit everywhere along with food as the guys drove out of the McDonalds with their inflatable dolls happy with what they accomplished.

Meta-Knight: The Brawlaz have left the building

Sorry If I said this week was the Pokemon the Movie 2000 Remake Premire episode that'll be next week being closer to the movie's original release date of July 21 sorry about that I wanted to save that episode for next week in rememberance of the greatest Pokemon Movie ever. What kind of chaos will the Brawlaz cause at the Premiere of the Power of One Remake find out next Friday


	22. Chapter 22: The Power of 5 Idiots

Brawlaz Episode 20: The Power of 5 Idiots

Well it was a rather typical day in the Nintendo City Supermarket as shoppers were getting their groceries unfortunatley the store was being invaded by the troublemaking group known as the Brawlaz as a woman was about to park her car in a parking space only for the Brawlaz to push her out of the way and park their van

Meta-Knight: Yeah you dumb bitch we had this space first so we're taking it not you

The Brawlaz got into the store grabbed a kart and thus the chaos began going in the aisles looking at aa stack of cereal boxes of the Mario, Zelda, and Pokemon Cereals stacked in a pyramid.

Marth: Ok when MK here gives the signal Ike you push Red and i'll push Lucas as we'll crash into this pyramid

Ike: Got it

Meta-Knight: GOOOOOO!

Marth ran with Lucas in a cart while Ike Pushed Red in his Cart as both Marth and Ike at Full speed stepping on the backs of the carts and then crasing into the cereal pyramid knocking over all of the boxes of cereal causing cereal to fly everywhere after the impact broke the boxes open causing the cereal to go flying all over the store

Red and Lucas: WWWWHHHHOOOO YEAH! LET'S EAT SOME CEREAL

Marth: hey let's scoop this up and get some milk

Red and Lucas: YYYYAAAAAAYYYYY!

So the guys started eating the cereal and then went to the Milk section took out gallons of Milk and started to guzzle the Milk in the store

Lady: Excuse me you half to pay for that first

Ike than spit his milk in the ladies face covering her face with Milk as the lady left in total disbelief

Red: Hey you know what else is good with Milk

Marth: What's that

Lucas: Cookies

Ike: You're right let's go

The Brawlaz then made their way to the shelves with processed cookies as the Brawlaz chomped down on Chips ahoy, Oreo, and E.L. Fudge while downing Milk and making a mess of things as then they made their way toward the flour as they began to open bags of flour as another customer saw what they we're doing

Customer excuse me you're not suppose to open that

Marth: Piss of Pillsbury Dough Person

Ike than threw the flour into the customer's face as the customer left humiliated

Meta-Knight: Hey let's throw Powder in Random People's Faces

and so the Brawlaz would go up to random shoppers and well you'll see

Woman: *looking of into space* what should I get

Lucas: Out of our way woman

Woman: WHAT?

The woman get's a facefull of flour as the Brawlaz ran off laughing

as the Brawlaz then throw flour at a vegatarian getting vegetables

Red: Learn to eat mean you Hippy ass Vegan

The Brawlaz threw Flour in the face of the Vegetarian before looking at the frozen Seafood and comming up with another idea for fun

Meta-Knight: FISH JOUST!

The Brawlaz then began to have a joust riding in shopping carts and using fish as swords as the carts collided as Red and Lucas hit eachother with their fish

Red and Lucas: EN GUARDE!

Man: Hey those fish are for eating not for playing

Math takes the fish and slaps the man upside the head then Ike throws flour in the man's face completley embarassing the man

Man: You guys are idiots

Meta-Knight: Yeah Yeah heard it all before you should be arrested for impersonating Rick Moranis

Red: Hey me and Luke thought of an idea

Meta-Knight: What

Lucas throw flour on the fish and slap people with it

Meta-Knight: Genius let's do it

The Brawlaz than began to whack unsuspeacting shoppers with a flour covered fish until over the intercom

Intercom: Clean up on aisle 3...Clean up on Aisle 3

Then the Brawlaz slapped the intercom worker with a flour fish until they began to smell how bad it was so they threw it in someone's checkout merchandise

Man: Where did this fish come from...Oh God it stinks and why is it covered with Flour now I demand better quality than this

Then the Brawlaz made their way to the Lobster and Crab tank

Red: You know what I think of Crabs

Lucas: Crabby..Kingler

Red: Good Answer but I was thinking about Zelda

Lucas: Are you saying Zelda has crabs?

Red: Hey you never know what she has and crabs is anoter let's demonstrate

Marth and Ike took their swords and broke open the crab tank causing all the water to spill out on the store and letting the crabs loose as Meta-Knight pulls out a Zelda Manniquen Dummy with one of her favorute dresses and a pair of her underwear they stole from the last episode

Red: First we open Zelda's dress and pull down her underwear and allow the crabs to crawl over Zelda's Vagina

Lucas: Wow and it's a good thing those crabs are fresh

Red: Well my man you want to know how Zelda keeps her crabs fresh

Lucas: *pervy look* How?

Red Opens a bucket of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream and began to scope the ice cream on the Zelda manequin and the crabs

Red: She puts Ice Cream up her dress to keep her Crabs Fresh

Lucas: That's Nasty I often wonder how Link is never aware of this

Red: Because Link gave Zelda all of these STDs after defeating Ganondorf

Lucas: I never knew Link was the source of STDs everywhere it all makes sense

then the store manager saw the Brawlers and didn't look to happy

Manager: You guys need to leave

Meta-Knight: and you need to go take this lobster and shove it up your ass

Red and Lucas pull the man's pant's down showing his butt as Meta-Knight freed the lobsters claws shoving it in his ass as the mager started to dance

Manager: Their's a crab pinching my ass help

Then Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas stripped down to their Boxers and Socks and began to streak around the store knocking stuff off the shelves and then Meta-Knight got on the intercom

Meta-Knight: Attention shoppers the Brawlaz are tearing this store up and if you get in our way we will kick your ass bitches thank you for shopping please stay out of our way or else

The Brawlaz left the store on their van before seeing a movie ad

Red: Pokemon the Power of One The Remake comming to theaters big Premire Party with Celeberties of the 90's and Early 2000's for Nostalgia Purposes come all if you are an Old School Pokemon Fan Premiere Party This Friday

Lucas: Pokemon the Movie 2000 Remake Premiere Party huh should we go

Meta-Knight: Hell Yeah let's ruin their Premiere Party

Now we go to the Pokemon The Power of One Remake Premiere Party where the bands who did the soundtrack back in 2000 we're back along with Smash Mouth Performing All Star because that song totally fits Pokemon more than Digimon speaking of Smash Mouth...Lead singer Steve Harwell was taking another eat the eggs chalenge at the Power of One remake Premiere Party where unsuspectingly the eggs were sent by the Brawlaz as Steve's Good Friend Guy Feiri was making the eggs again after all Guy and also Robert Irvine was making Pokemon inspired Food for the event as Ash Misty Tracey and Melody were watching over the events unfold

Ash: Hey everyone this is Ash and welcome to the Premiere Party of Pokemon the Power of One Remake this moview was awesome in it's premiere in 2000 and now with remastered art and unedited and uncut scenes including one everyone talked about I'm sure this movie will be awesome

Misty: So let's all have some fun but before we do we want to introduce you to a man who put our original 2000 Movie back into the spotlight

Tracey: Please welcome Herman Cain

and so Herman Cain arrives on his Bus and takes the mic and begins to speak

Herman Cain: Well isn't it Ironic I would actually apear at a Pokemon Event especially if that event was a remake from the movie I quoted in my presidental campain even though the poet happened to be the late Donna Summer so let us all bow our heads as I shall recite my speac...Life Can Be a Challenge...Life Can Seem Impossible...But it's Never Easy When There is so Much on the Line...But You and I can make the difference...With Courage you can set things right...as we stand in unity each of us holds the key to the Power of One

Everyone Applauded as Melody took the Microphone

Melody: Well that's more jokes for Jon Stewart to make but besides that I say let's cheer on the Lead Singer of Smash Mouth Steve Harwell as he will go through the task of eating the eggs again let's give it up to him

Steve: Oh God I cannot believe i'm doing this again apparently I got an anonymous letter telling me I gotta eat the eggs again or else now I would like to know who wrote a threatning letter to me but if you want i'll eat these eggs again so before I do I just want to say I'm a true Pokemon Fan we were gonig to do All Star for Pokemon the Movie 2000 back ten we were told we weren't pop by 4Kids entertainment which is ridculous are music was purely clean and also fit the very Morallity of Pokemon so for that i'm going to perform hit the Music...Hey Ash would you and your friends care to join me

All star by Smash Mouth Began to play as Steve Harwell began to sing as Ash and Tracey joined

Steve, Ash, and Tracey: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me..I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, She was looking kind of dump with a finger and a thumb and the shape of an L on her forehead

However the song was interupted by the blaring sounds of Epic by Faith No More as The Brawlaz crashed the premiere party in a ceptic truck

Ash: Oh No

Steve: Do you know these clowns

Ash: It's my idiot cousin and his friends

Steve: I see

Meta-Knight: Yo listen up PokeMans get out of our way we are the Brawlaz and we're here to crash this party because we are the party

Marth: Oh so it looks like Trash Mouth is going to eat the eggs we sent him

Steve: It's Smash Mouth and you mean to tell me you 5 sent me these eggs

Lucas: Yeah

Red: So are you gonna eat them

Steve: What's with the Or Else Threat

Red: We fire Egg Missles at your nuts Hormell

Steve: That's Harwell

Lucas: Whatever eat the damn eggs or we'll fire our eggsd at you

Steve: Wow sounds like Blondie here is a smart ass

Lucas then pulls his pants down exposisng his ass to the Pokemon Fans as Red calls out Charizard to Light Lucas's Fart to make one epic Fart Fire

Lucas: My ass is smart enough to fat a fire that big

Steve: and Smart enough to make me feel to osick to eat these eggs

Red: Ok he forefits

then Marth and Ike grabbed the Bowl of Cooked eggs and dumped it on Steve Harwell's Head covering Smash Mouth's Lead singer with Eggs as Guy Fieri looked on trying to hold in his laughter as the Brawlaz lit left over eggs with fireflowers firing egg missles knocking Steve over and also turning the table over as well

Ash: Hey come on Red that was totally uncalled for

Red: Yo Mama

Ash: She is your Aunt

Red: Hey Everyone did you know Deliah Ketchum is The Pokemon World's Sexiest Cougar and is also banging Professor Oak here take a look

The Brawlaz show a massive picture of Oak and Deliah having Sex and it wasn't a picture it was an actual video of the couple having sex to Ash's Disbelief

Ash: RREEEEDDDD

Lucas: Ash's Mom is a whore and I thought Zelda was a whore but Deliah Ketchum is in a league if her own getting Hard on Oak

Red and Lucas: ALL NIGHT LONG

Misty: Why don't you guys leave before you start to make everyone angry

Lucas: Go Suck Ash's nonexsistant penis for all I care after all your just a girl infact you have no boobs at al lwhat happened Misty can't be a woman and you know you'll never be I guess it's true you 2 we're made for eachother

Marth: Also Tracey: Seriously dude get off the Oak obsession after all your mom is banging Oak like a tree

Tracey: How did you find out Ash was my mother

Marth: just look at the Author's Fanfiction and you'll see

Ike: and Melody did you really think you can get away flirting with Ash the only thing you end up flirting with is Herpes and other STDs

Melody: Excuse me

Meta-Knight: I think it's time we really blow this craphole also Robert Irvine didn't Vaati blow you up 3 chapters ago

Robert Irvine: Mewtwo clones Me so I may continue to be in this fanfic

Vaati: Oh so you thought you were clevar well guess what it's time we settled our differences with a Pokemon Battle

Robert Irvine: All right then Alakazam Go

Vaati: Go Gengar

Well the 2 Archenemies settle their differences in a Pokemon Battle The Brawlaz got in their ceptic truck and began to spray turds all over the Premeire Party as Turds began to stain all over the Pokemon Power of One Remake Decorations, Concert Stage, Pokemon Fans got sprayed with turds, along with the bands Youngstown, Nobody's Angel, O-Town, Westlife, Dream Street, Angela Via and lastly Smash Mouth and an egg covered Steve Harwell was covered in turds and even Presidential Dropout Herman Cain got Sprayed with Turds as well

Red: Jon Stewart id totally going to have something to say about this

Lucas: Yep indeed even though that's not his real hair Jon Stewart wears a Toupe

Marth: True that

Ike: Let's spray his Campain Bus

The Brawlaz also sprayed Herman Cain's bus as Meta-Knight thought of a plan as then the Brawlaz got out of the Ceptic Truck and got in Herman Cain's turd covered campain bus and drove off and then tried to jump it off a hill as the Brawlaz jumped out of the bus as Herman Cain's Campain bus fell and crashed and began to catch fire

Meta-Knight: It looks like Mr. Cain won't be needing that anymore it's game over for Herman Munster Cain

*The Daily Show with Jon Stewart*

Jon Stewart: So to all who attended the Pokemon Movie 2000 Remake Party Herman Cain all I Can saty the shit hit the fan and the fan blew shit at you and Smash Mouth and Chef Guy Feiri and Pokemon Fans, and Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Melody, and TV Chef Robert Irvine who still has a score to settle with Vaati and I hope they do fight because I want a front row seat to that fight if it happens so to the moral of the story if you deny your obsession with Pokemon and use it in a shitty campain and have the nerve to show up at a Pokemon Party the shit will spray back at you and everyone around you and also I would like to announce I'm wearing a Toupe...Hey Wait a minute who wrote that

Then all of a sudden Meta-Knight came spinning and flying and pulls at Jon Stewarts hair revealing it was a Toupe as Jon Stewart's Bald head was shown to the world as everyone on set laughed their asses off as the tv Screen left Jon Stewart Screaming with a Technical Difficulties Message as the Brawlaz got away with more of their antics yet again what will they be up to next time stay tuned until next time.

Ash: Oh not at all


	23. Chapter 23: Special Olympics

Brawlaz Episode 21:Special Olympics

It was the big day the begining of the 2012 Summer Olympic Games in London as everyone was getting ready for competition what could go wrong on a day like today

Meta-Knighht: Well here we are in Cherry Old England the home of Fish and Chips, Tea and Crumpets, and People who haven't brushed their teeth sinc Henry the VIII was a prince

Marth: Wow people are driving on opposite sides on the road thos weird it's like we're in a mirror

Ike: Oh look Big Ben

Red: Big Ben a Big Clocktower

Lucas: I thouught Big Ben was the name of an overated Football player who rapes young girls

Red: Good Point Man

Marth: Hey let's go find out where the Olympics take place Meta-Knight what's the plan Boss

Meta-Knight: I'll tell you when we get there

So everyone around the world was out and about for the summer olympic games in London as a parade of athletes began to parade in the streets as the Torch Runner was making his way to light the Ceremonial Torch and let the games begin until the Brawlaz pulled a rope in which the torch runner was unaware of and tripped and the torch slipped out of his hands as Meta-Knight Swooped in the steal the Torch

Meta-Knight: YOINK!

Announcer: Oh no some small masked theif just stole the ceremonial torch and is flying away with it

Then Marth and Ike took a Ceptic Truck and began to spray everyone with sewage

Announcer: Oh my goodness a Ceptic truck driver is sparying sewage on our athleates things are already starting to stink in this Olympic Ceremony as wait a minute 4 young men and the masked theif who stole the torch are on the large Olympic Torch what are they doing

Red called out Charizard as the Brawlaz pulled down their pants exposing their asses to the public as Meta-Knight Held the torch Charizard Breathed his frie and Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas let out a massive fart that lit the ceremonial torch leaving everyone in disgust

Announcer: The Torch has been ignited for all of the wrong reasons and it really really stinks i'm gonna puke

(Later on at the Track and Field Events)

Athletes were streching and preparing for the 100 Meter Dash as everyone had got in position to run

Announcer on your mark

The Ref shot the gun and as everyone got their feet off the ground everyone tripped and fell to the floor as Red and Lucas we're laughing and blowing kisses to the crowd while the runners we're tied up at the ankles

Red: Thank you all are adoring fans we'll be here all week

Lucas: After all we are the Brawlaz and we are winners

both Red and Lucas crossed the finishing line hugging eachother like they won the Gold Medals even though they did by cheating

Meanwhile at the discus event one man threw the discus but Meta-Knight caught it and threw it back at the man

Man: Hey I almost had a record

Meta-Knight: Sure you did but it's my turn now

Meta-Knight stabbed the man with his sword and took the discus and spun in a cyclone like substance and threw the discus high in the air until the discus smacked a judge in the head as Meta-Knight flew to pick the discus and flew it to the end of the field making it look like he made a world record when he didn't

Announcer: And the Theif that stole the torch just cheated to make a world record

(Next Event Pool)

So it looks like our athleates are ready to race in the pool as Michael Phelps looks to make history however his dream will soon get robbed of as the moment the race starts everyone's ankles are tied to an anchor as ike floated along the pool in a intertube laughin at his accomplishment

Ike: Looks like I win everyone is Anchored at the bottom oh better yet

Ike get's out of the pool unzips his trunks and pisses in the pool especially on Michael Phelps

Ike: How do you like the taste of them Subway Sandwiches Phelps

Than Ike Turned around and took a dump turning the color of the pool water brown

Announcer: I swear something needs to be done about these trouble makers who are rigging the games

(Next Event Fencing)

2 fencers we're fencing but instead one fencer takes out a cerain sword and uses it to impale his opponent the fencer was of course Marth

Marth: Woo Hoo I won a gold medal in fencing i'm the greatest fencer in the world better than that faggot underwear model Link who as of right now has your hero David Beckam Sucking his Balls something he's even better at and i'm not talking about your gay ass soccer either we play real american football not gay ass rugby

Announcer: We need a medic and we apologize for that remark from the Blue Haired guy

(Next Event Table Tennis)

Well 2 competitors we're ready to play some tennis that is Until Meta-Knight showed up after taking out the other player and tying him up as Meta-Knight took to the table bringing with him 2 cups of beer

tennis player: Hey you can't bring alcohal with you

Meta-Knight: What I thought we could turn this into a game of Beer Pong

Man: How about no

Meta-Knight: Screw you then

The Man serves the ball to meta-knight and hit Meta-Knight and knocks his beer down which pissed off Meta-Knight as he threw the ball back and his paddle hitting the man causing a fist fight

Announcer: WE GOTTA FIGHT WE GOTTA FIGHT

Then Marth and Ike attacked the player from behind as Red and Lucas set the other player on top of the table as Marth and Ike pic the other guy up and slams him on top of the one laying on the table putting them both through the table and Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas flipped the table on top of the 2 players as the crowd groaned in disaproval

Meta-Knight: You know what you faggots deserve eachother go get a room in Beckingham Palace you'll be the talk of the worlld cause thuis dumbass country likes to shove their media down the rest of the world's throats. HEY ENGLAND WE DON'T GIVE A RAT'S SHIT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS SHITHOLE OR WHO GET'S MARRIED OR BREAKS UP SO GO FUCK YOURSELVES AND SHOVE YOUR TEA CRUMPETS FISH AND CHIPS UP YOUR WANKER ASSES

Announcer: we'll be back after these messages

(Freestyle Wrestling)

It was now time for the freestyle wrestling event as the competetors got in the circle as they began to grapple eachother Red and Lucas came from behind and hit the wrestlers with chairs

Announcer: Oh no here we go again

The Brawlaz began to attack the other competitors with professional wrestling moves suplexs, slams, ddts, powerbombs and then everything soon escalated into a brawl as the Brawlaz snuck away with all of the gold medals before security came to chase them out of the 2012 Olympic Games

At the end of the night the Brawlaz we're peeing in a large barrel of liquid as they we're on the London Bridge as the Brawlaz dumped what look like British Tea into the water below

Meta-Knight: Just like our forefathers who threw this god awful tea into the Boston Harbor we dump this Tea with our Pee into the London Waters below God Bless America because we got the gold

So Fireworks lit up the Night Sky in London as The Brawlaz Got away with the Gold Ruining the Olympic Games what will they be up to next time wait and find ou next time on Brawlaz

People Do Not take this seriously it isn't an attack on the U.K. it just a fanfiction so don't get pissy and upset if you read this


	24. Chapter 24: Country Boys

Brawlaz Episode 22: Country Boys

Country Roads, Grassy Fields, Cows and Horses are chomping and the sun is shine yep the country i'm so relaxed that is until you see the Brawlaz Van roaring by going down the country road.

Meta-Knight: Out in the country it smells like shit, and people here are retarded

Ike: No kidding people here are either sleeping with their farm animals or sleeping with their cousins

Marth: No wonder country people are so stupid

Lucas: and give birth to even stupider people like Porky

Red: Wait are you saying Porky is inbred

Lucas: Yeah his cunt mother had sex with her cousin before they broke up she had another man who gave birth to Picky so overall Porky Minch is a Fatass Inbred Retard

Red: I'll never understand why some fangirls like Porky how they can stand that fat retard

Lucas: Because they're retarded themselves and are fat too and fat reatrds like other fat retards

Red: That makes sense I wonder if they're any Pokemon on this farm

Lucas: Well just use your Pokedex to identify and battle them

Red: Thanks for the words of encouragment bro

Lucas: no problem

Marth: Well how much longer till we get to this Harvest Moon Farm

Meta-Knight: Shouldn't be any longer

Ike: The faster we get out of this shit hole the faster we can get back to running the city

and so the Brawlaz passed under a sign that read welcome to the Harvest Moon Farm as the Brawlaz was greeted by a boy with a blue hat a red bandana and blue overalls named Jack

Jack: Howdy my name is Jack my family owns and operates this farm and I always have help from my amazing friendswho might ya'll be

Marth: Marth

Ike: Ike

Red: Pokemon Trainer Red

Lucas: Lucas

Meta-Knight: Meta-Knight, but the 5 of us are called the Brawlaz Gang

Jack: Well how would you like to join my friends in helping around the farm for harvest time comming up we got to get ready for the annual fall festival

Meta-Knight: Look Jack Off why did you want us comming here to this hillbilly hellhole

Jack: Hey that was very rude and the reason we asked you to come here is that we need friends who work together and our constructive

Ike: Constructive do you not know who we are Jack Ass

Marth: We're the Brawlaz we cause destruction and get we like to piss off other video game characters so you better learn your place before we take that bandana and choke you with it and shove that pitchfork up your ass

Jack: Now Now come on let's get to work

So the Brawlaz having no say in the matter have to Harvest Vegetables on the farm to deliver to towns as they began to dig u[ vegetables and were playing with them

Ike: Damn I got a boner

Marth: What's made you so horny

Ike:Well in a land where people have sex with their animals I would say all of these animals

Ike has a carrot in his pants while Red and Lucas we're putting Potatoes in the tailpipes of the farmers' pick up trucks

Red: Well I wonde if it's true

Lucas guess we'll half to wait for one of these hicks to get in and see what happens

and so some farmers got into their trucks as they began to start their trucks as the truck was having trouble moving

Farmer: What in tarnation is goin on here

Then after a few seconds the potatoes flew out of the truck's tailpipes and went flying into nearby vegetable and fruit stands causing a potatoey explosion and vegetables and fruit went flying everywhere as the truck that the potatoes were in wen't speeding and crahing into a nearby farm house while the family in it was getting lunch ready.

Lady: What the Jethro have you lost your mind

Jethro: I'm sorry Aunt Thelma there's somethin wrong with this here pick em up truck

Thelma: Well i'm about to fix my head for driving your truck into my wall and wrecking my kitchen

Jethro: I'm sorry i'll fix it

meanwhile the Brawlaz made their way toward the cows and were given a job to milk the cows but they had dirty things in mind as Ike hand his hand up the cow's ass inceminating it Marth was humping the Head of the cow Meta-Knight was on the Cow's Back, and Red and Lucas had their mouths on the cow's utters sucking the milk out of the utters.

Marth: Moo Moo Mama

Ike: Wow this cow if ful of shit are we making you horny

Red and Lucas: Fresh Milk

Red: Hey look a wild Pokemon

Red was pointing toward a chicken as the chicken started to run as Red called out Squirttle

Red: Squirttle Use Watergun

Squirtle: Squirtltltltltltltlte

Squirttle's watergun hit with full force soaking the Chicken

Red: Pokeball Go

When Red threw his Pokeball it did not open as Red got out his PokeDex

PokeDex: This is not a Pokemon

Red: No how can you say it' not a Pokemon it must not be weakened enough go Charizard

Charizard: Road

Red: Charizard flamethrower now

Charizard sets the chicken on fire with it's falmethrower unfortunatley this chicken was burned to a crisp

Red: OH No Charizard we burned this poor Pokemon what kind of trainer am I

Lucas: Dude that wasn't a Pokemon that was a chicken on this farm you just burned

Red: Are you sure

Lucas: Yeah

Red: oh nevermind Squirttle Charizard Return

Ike: Well I just wonder if this chicken is good enough to eat

Marth: Maybe not after Charizard burned it

Meta-Knight: Hey I just had an idea let's grow our own pot here

Marth: You mean

Meta-Knight: Yep let's get to work

So the Brawlaz began to plant their weed with their seeds, dirt, fertilizer made out of their own shit, and Squrttle's watergun as the marajuana started to grow as the Brawlaz decided to smoke up their crop and get stoned whiile at the same time holding a bag of leftover fertilizer set it on fire and then chucked it off a nearby catapult where the bag of fertilizer landed on the nearby truck load of crop covering everything with human shit

Farmer: OOOOOOUUUUHHHHHH MAAAAHHHHH GAAAAAAHHHHDDDDDSSSSSSS I'M COVERED IN BURNT SHIT when I get the little sum bitch they're gonna wish they we're never bred

Jack: What are you guys doing oh no are you guys smoking weed and growing it on my farm are you crazy

Meta-Knight: Crazy with a capital K

Jack: You know what you guys got to leave and also I saw you launch that bag of burning fetilizer

Ike: You didn't see nothing Jack Me Off

Jack: Ok you guys got to go now

Red: Charizard Burn the weed

Jack: No Don't you'll

Charizard sets the crop of marijuana on fire as now everyone was getting stoned as the Brawlaz got on Nearby tractors and began to tear stuff up as the Brawlaz began to crash into produce tab;es and worst of all crash through the barn which caused all of the animals to run loose as The Brawlaz would make their getaway with chaos all over the Harvest Moon Farm

Lucas: Our job's done this week

Red: You know maybe country life isn't so bad

Marth: But I still perfer the city

Ike: Atleast we got to grow our own dope

Meta-Knight: Let's ditch this dump Brawlaz 4 ife Bitches

What will the Brawlaz be up to nnext time find out on the next episode


	25. Chapter 25: Jerry Springer

Brawlaz episode 22: Jerry Springer

Jerry Springer: Welcometo today's show today's guest Video Game Characters with a vendetta to big for it's own game so their on here on the Jerry Springer show to solve their differences today's guests are a gang that calls themselves the Brawlaz and today they're here to well allow their differences to be solved with other video game characters so here eare the Brawlaz

Meta-Knight: Yeah bitchez the Brawlaz in the house

Jerry Springer: Welcome to the show well what are you all here for

Ike: one to give this show ratings, two to make the show look real, and three to call out or fellow super smash bros cast members that we're better than the rest of them

Jerry: Well do you guys have any relationships

Marth: as a matter of fact we slept with the Princess of Whores Rule Zelda, we slept with the Sailor Scouts

Jerry: wait what about the 2 kids there

Lucas: Oh we got it on with all of the girls

Red: We banged the Vocaloid Chicks too

Jerry: Well you guys have had a really bad reputation you egged Ness in the nuts after tieing him up on the flagpole in his Underwear, You tarred and feathered Pit, You raided Zelda's Underwear dwar, You humiliated Celeberties that make appearences on your show what's with you guys

Meta-Knight: Well we're just out of school, Cause we're Really really Cool, Half to Dance like a fool, cause we're wild ones oh yeah we're wild ones

Jerry: OK well we have a guest who wants to settle the score with you guys please welcome Ness and Pit

Ness and Pit walk in looking for a fight but Lucas and Red immediatley charged starting a fight between all 4 on stage

Audience: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY

Springer Security came in to break it up as Jerry would try to talk to them to see what's wrong

Jerry: So what's the problem with you guys

Ness: Blondie here stripped me to my Underwear and tied me up to the flagpole and hit me in the nuts with an egg

Lucas: Because Mime face here deserved it

Ness: I saved your life

Lucas: I never needed your help because your game sucked and kept my game from comming out

Ness: I never did anything to you

Lucas: Yeah well i'm tired of being in fanfics and fanart with you bitch

Ness: Oh call me a bitch

Lucas: Yeah bitch

Lucas and Ness started fighting as the crowd went nutes as Red attacked Ness from behind before Pit stepped in causing a free for all

Audiance: JERRY JERRY JERRY

Jerry: Hey Pit what's your problem with Red

Pit: This jerk tarred and feathered me and then said I had Funky Stinky Feet

Red: Well you do when was the last time you wash those sandals of yours

Pit: Hey I clean my Feet unlike you who hasn't washed their socks since the start of your stupid fanfic series

Red: Hey don't be mad feather face because you're a loser and no one cares about your lame ass games

Pit: well atleast i'm a fresh face unlike you why don't you and Pokemon go on a retirement already nobody cares about Pokemon anymore

Red: aww hell no i'll break your kneecaps for that

Pit: I wish you would

*Ding Ding Ding*

The Bell Rings and Red and Pit get into a fist fight on stage as the crowd goes nuts as the Springer Security breaks it up

Audiance: JERRY JERRY JERRY

Jerry: Well is there any issues you have with Pit, Red?

Red: Yeah i'm tired of being paired up with this winged freak I had no interactions with him I was with my Bro Lucas and as for you and Mimeflace please don't show your faces in Super Smash Bros 4

Lucas: or we'll bitchslap you off the roster

Ness: You want to try i've been in more games that you've been

Lucas: yeah well it's time for you to leave i'll be in every game from now on and besides I would've been in Melee if it wasn't for you

Ness: Your Game was taking too long

Lucas: it would've came out sooner if our idiot creater didn't cancel it

Ness: Excuses

Lucas: Excuse this

*Ding Ding Ding*

Red, Lucas, Ness, and Pit began fighting and throwing chairs at eachother and evenstarted ripping eachother's clothes off with Ness, Red, and Lucas all wearing underwear and socks and Pit with underwear and barefeet

Jerry: Ok well be back after this

*commercial break begins and then ends as we get back to the show*

Jerry: we're back as we have our guests the Brawlaz gang here to settle the score with their fellow Nintendo and Video Game Characters now we're going to talk to Marth now Marth there is something you want to say

Marth: Yeah I banged Princess Zelda

Audiance: YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Jerry: So why are you sleeping with the Princess

Marth: because she's that much of a slut for me to bang

Jerry: Well I do have Zelda's boyfriend with me please welcome Link

Link: Marth you Prick

Link and Marth start brawling all over the stage with chairs being thrown as security breaks things up

Audiance: JERRY JERRY JERRY

Jerry: Link welcome to the show tell me your side of the story

Link: I've been dating Zelda for everytime frame in Hyule than in the Melee Tournament this Blue haired Faggot starts flirting with my girlfriend was paired up with her in Classic Mode and ever since he joined Brawlaz him and the rest of those idiots they get perverted singing to Zelda, they stuffed her in a portapotty, they put a photo of her in a bikini washing our Boss Mr. Miyamoto's Car, and He also raided her Underwear dwar sniffing her panties

Marth: what can I say Zelda looks like a slut and I can be more of a man for her than you ever will

Link: Oh really you think a skinny tiara wearing blue haired queer like you deserves my girl i'm the Hero of Hyrule

Marth: Hero of Zelda's Herpees

Link: Oh Hell No

*Ding Ding Ding*

Link and Marth started fighting and crawling all over the floor and they began to rip off their clothes only wearing their underwear and socks now as Zelda comes out to kiss Link

Jerry: ell Zelda what do you think of Marth

Zelda: Marth and the rest of his Brawlaz friends are perverts always singing to me calling my number every night, hell they ruined my Best Friend Peach's wedding and one day i plan to marry Link

Link: Oh you don't half to wait *gets on knees* Zelda will you marry me

Zelda: Yes

both Link and Zelda kiss

Ike: oh look Barbie and Ken are finally engaged

Link: go bang Lyn

Ike: but you're woman is a whore

Link: you want to go Dyke

Ike: Let's go mr. Boner of time

Link and Ike started fighting as people began to chear as Link and Ike were brawling and broken up by security

Audiance: JERRY JERRY JERRY

*The Doorbell Rings*

Jerry: I'll get it

*opens the door as a long haired, unwashed, retarded looking pastor came out of the door*

Jerry: Oh my Godness it's the Reverend Shnoor

Shnoor: Hello how are we today it looks like i'm going to unite Link and Zelda in holy matrimoney

Link: That's right

Shnoor: get over here, we are all gathered here today to with these 2 in holy matrimoney if anybody has anything to say as to why they should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace

Ike: No they can have eachother

Marth: Slut and Blondee

Link: Piss of Tiara boy

Marth: at least I don't where pantyhoes

Ike Throws the Wedding Cake on Link and Zelda which caused a fight between everyone throwing punches and getting covered with cake

Audiance: JERRY JERRY JERRY

Schnoor: Do you Link take Zelda to be your wife

Link: I do

Schnoor: Do you Zelda take Link to be your husband

Zelda: I do

Schnoor: with the power invested in me you are now husband and wife you may kiss the bride

both Link and Zelda exchanged a kiss before Red and Lucas dumped the punch bowl on everyone as all hell broke lost with Ness and Pit getting involved then Lyn comes out

Lyn: Zelda you're a whore stay away from my man Ike

Zelda: 'm with Link not your over roided porcupine

Lyn: oh hell no you whore

Zelda and Lyn then got into a catfight ripping eachothers clothess of to their bra and panties

Jerry: We'll be back after these messages

*commercial and commercial ends*

Jerry: Welcome back to the show our last guest of the day is the head chef of Bowser and Ganondorf's House of Chicken and Waffles please welcome the wind mage Vaati

Vatti: Hello Jerry

Jerry: Welcome to the show Vaati so what brings you here

Vaati: to call out that nerd Robert Irvine

Jerry: isn't he a celebrity chef

Vaati: yes that fool called my Chocolate Chip Chicken crap when he came to visit our restraunt and everytime i'm apart of an episode he is

Jerry: so your saying this conflict is over Chocolate Chip Chicken

Vatti: Yes why you got a problem

Jerry: no not at all

Vaati: That fool then made fun of a dish I made on chopped so I threw it in his face then he blows me up at an anime convention I blew him up at Liu Kang's chinese restraunt and we even went at it at the Pokemon the Movie 2000 remake premiere party

Jerry: Wow well we brought him here to the show please welcome the host of food network's Restaraunt impossible Robert Irvine

Robert: You want to go Vaati

Vaati: Yes you fool let's go

both Chef Irvine and Vaati started to brawl all over the set of Jerry Springer

Audiance: JERRY JERRY JERRY

Jerry: Well Chef Robert tell us your side of the story

Robert: all I was doing was inspecting their resturant and this idiot serves me something I would never serve in a resturant

Vaati: Oh i'd talk like for instance your idea of making chocalate chip cookie crusted pork chops on Dinner Impossible

Robert: It was a part of my divorce course challenge

Vaati: You're a hypicrite Irvine saying my chocolate chip chicken sucks and you make cookie crusted pork chops

Robert: Don't put words in my mouth little man

Vaati: I'll put my little fist down those fake bright ass teeth of yours Bitch

*Ding Ding Ding*

Robert Irvine and Vaati went after eachother brawling as the fans went crazy as Vaati would throw a chair at Irvine and Chef Robert would thow a chair back as the 2 would beat the hell out of eachother as Springer Security broke up the Brawl

Jerry Springer: We'l be back to answers questions after these messages

*After these Messages the show returns*

Jerry: let's answer some questions first you

Man: my question is who is your alls hair stylist with the blue hair

Ike: Well who's your stylist Ray Charles

Audiance: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Woman: Why do you guys harras Zelda when she has a man

Marth: well why are you sleeping with your boyfriend's cousin Joe

Boyfriend: You bitch your sleeping with my cousin Joe

Woman: Yeah

Jerry: Here's Cousin Joe

both Joe and his cousin got into a fight in the crowd as everyone went nuts

Meta-Knight: Hey who else sleeps with someone here

with that comment the whole audiance and guests all erupted into a royal rumble like fight as everyone was fighting as Jerry springer went to give out his final thought

Jerry: Remember people Video Game Characters should always settle their scores in the game not on here to cause a fight so for that take care of yourself and eachother goodbye everybody

with that Jerrry Springer got knocked out by a flying chair as the Brawlaz would set the show of

Brawlaz: Brawlaz 4 life bitches

As the show ended in a riot


	26. Chapter 26: Halloween Havoc

Brawlaz Episode 24: Halloween Havoc

It was Halloween in Nintendo City; Kids were out Trick or Treating, and a certain group of 5 characters were out to cause mischief

Red: Look at them Trick or Treating

Lucas: So childish we have our ways of getting candy

Yes The Brawlaz were up to something devious on Halloween dressed in their costumes Marth as Michael Myers, Ike as Jason Voorhees, Meta-Knight as Ghostface, Red as Freddy Krueger, and Lucas as Chucky hiding in the bushes.

Marth: Hey here comes Ness, Young Link, Toon Link, and Kafei

Ike: Ok what's the plan

Meta-Knight: We snatch their candy bags that's what

The 4 children were walking down the streets in their costumes with bags of candy as Meta-Knight threw a multicolored smoke ball at the kids temporarily blinding them as The Brawlaz ran over Young Link, Kafei, Ness, and Toon Link stealing their bags of candy

Red and Lucas: YOINK! suckers

Ness: Hey

Toon Link: Give our candy back

Marth: take this instead

Marth threw a bag of turds sat on fire at the kids as the bag explodes covering the 4 children in turds

Ike: HAHAHAHAHAHA. What a bunch of crapheads

the 4 children started to cry after the Brawlaz stole their candy and covered them in turds; as the Brawlaz were now up to something bad once again.

Red: MMMM Candy

Lucas: MMMMM Chocolate

Ike: You got the toilet paper

Marth: Yes; do you have the eggs

Ike: Yes

Meta-Knight: here we are at Reggie's house. Do you guys know the plan

Red: throw the tp at his trees

Lucas: Eggs his doors and windows

Meta-Knight: Then we put the crap in his car. ok let's do this

Marth and Ike began throwing toilet paper on Reggie's trees outside his house while Red and Lucas were throwing Egg at the front door and windows of Reggie's House as MK broke the window of Reggie's car activating the alarm and activated the ceptic hose and began spraying sewage in Reggie's Car as the Brawlaz went to hide, as Reggie Fis Aime got out of his house and saw what was happening and was in disbelief

Reggie: That is it you know what it's about time the Brawlaz get a taste of Karma

Reggie went back into his house,as the brawlaz were eating their stolen Halloween Candy and smoking some pot

Meta-Knight: Oh I love Halloween

Marth: me too can you believe that were dressed up as horror movie characters pulling awesome pranks

Ike: Yeah none would believe us

Red: We should go rob a bank

Lucas: Hell yeah bro

Marth: Yo check it out a pumpkin contest

Ike: let's enter

Red: Hey I have an idea for what we could do

Lucas: What is it

Red: *whispering to Lucas*

Lucas: Let's do this yo

The Brawlaz entered their pumpkin at the contest but the judge was not impressed

Judge: This is just a regular pumpkin

Ike: Listen Judge Fetus this is a magic pumpkin

Ike: Here watch closely

Lucas pushed the button as the pumpkin exploded as the pumpkin was filled with turds and piss as poop and pee covered the judges and the other competotrs as the Brawlaz snatched the priza and started to run with it.

Judge: Hey get back here you theivs

Red: Charizard get them off our asses with your flamethrower

Red's Charizard began to chase off the Brawlaz persuers with it's fire as the Brawlaz got away with the prize money and began examining the prize money

Red: Damn there's enough Money to buy the new Wii U

Lucas: Well that's what's on the Christmas list this year

Ike: Hey let's go to Luigi's mansion I heard they're making it a haunted attraction this year

Marth: Yeah let's go smoke some pot and scare the little bastard kids too

The Brawlaz made their way to Luigi's Haunted Mansion which is supposed to be a haunted attraction only to find a sign in front of the gate

Red: Closed due to T-Virus Outbreak

All 5 Brawlaz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lucas: The T-Virus get real

Ike: Anybody who plays the Resident Evil games knows that the T-Virus doesn't exsist anymore

Meta-Knight: come on let's go inside

The Brawlaz make their way inside the mansion and saw it completley empty as they made their way to the bathroom first to take a dump after eating all of their stolen Halloween Candy, then the guys made their way into the parlor got on the couch lit up a big fat cigarette and turned on the tv to see a news bulliten

TV Anchor: This is not a hoax ladies and gentlemen; the T-Virus infecting Nintendo City! It's Raccoon City all over again! Zombies are everywhere

Meta-Knight: What a dumbass, there are no zombies here.

As the Brawlaz were smoking their pot getting stones and eating candy; a door open and what looked like a zombie was drooping in the parlor room as the Brawlaz thought it was a costume

Ike: What's you supposed to be

Marth: Look it's a zombie

Red: Pit is that you

Lucas: Give it up we know it's you Pit

Meta-Knight Tried to pull the mask off only to have the zombie attempt to bite MK as the Brawlaz ganged up and beat the zombie

Red: Pit have you lost your mind

Lucas: You can't bite us

then a voice that sounded like King Boo was heard

King Boo: Get out of my mansion you brought those zombies with you

Ike: No we didn't you did and by the way this isn't your place it's Luigi's

King Boo: I'm the landlord of this mansion; Lugi pays me rent to live here

Marth: Whatever Trick or treat

Ike: Kiss my ass

Red : Give us something that gives us gas

Lucas:If you do we approve

Meta-Knight: It will be all over your bathroom

King Boo: WHAT? you dare crap up my bathroom?

Ike: Hell yeah

Marth: we cleaned up the crap

King Boo: You better

Meta-Knight: instead...

Meta-Knight threw a bag of crap and King Boo that actually hit the ghost that made the ghost king angry now

Ike: U Mad?

Meta-Knight: Who ya gonna call

the other 4 Brawlaz: Ghostbusters

Then Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas began to strip off their costumes and dance like fools in their underwear and socks as King Boo was yelling while the Brawlaz were singing

Marth: When there's something strange, in the neighbor hood

Ike: Who ya gonna call

Red and Lucas: GHOSTBUSTERS

King Boo: That's it you asked for it. I admit it I caused the Zombie outbreak to have my revenge on Nintendo for delaying Dark Moon until next year, now your zombie food now. Get him Nemesis

The music stopped as the Brawlaz stop dancing as the Nemesis T Type from Resident Evil 3 broke down the door holding a rocket launcher as the Brawlaz tried to fight it but Nemesis was strong and resiliant to fire as the Brawlaz trying to fight it couldn't do anything other than run. As Nemesis chased the Brawlaz out of the mansion as the half naked Brawlaz were in the woods they encountered slender man as the Brawlaz ran for the hills as MK called the Halbered as the Brawlaz ran away like chickens as Slender man revealed himself to be Reggie Fis Aime and Nemesis revealed himself to be Link and the Zombie who bit MK was Pit all along

Reggie Fis Aime: That should teach those Brawlaz not to vandalize my house

Link: and not to steal Young Link and his friend's halloween Candy

Pit: Well they got what they deserve a trick for a treat. and the treat was the Brawlaz getting a dose of Karma

Everyone else: Mmmhmmm

Well so ends a new episode of Brawlaz so I hope you enjoyed this treat or was it a trick anyways Happy Halloween everyone.


	27. Chapter 27: Thanksgiving Turmoil

Brawlaz Episode 25: Thanksgiving Turmoil

Well it's Thanksgiving Weekend and the Brawlaz well decided to pay a visit to New York City where it looks like they want to attend the Parade but right now their just enjoying the sights over at the Statue of Liberty

Ike: Man that statue is sexy

Marth: If only she was real I would bone her

Red: But she's amazon size

Lucas: We ought to build a statue of Zelda in the backyard that looks like this

Meta-Knight: Oh that would be hot, hey let's go to this Nintendo Store and check it out

Ike: Ok, hey is that one of them Hot Dog Vendor things

Marth: Well it's empty; I have an idea guys

So the Brawlaz decided to open up a hotdog stand to sell hot dogs or so that's what they want you to think

Marth: Hello would you like a nicy juicy fresh Hot Dog

Woman: Sure

Marth: Here's your hot dog

Then Ike came out wearing a G-string with a boner as Ike began to rub his nipples

Woman: Where's my hot dog

Ike: Oh i'm your hot dog baby ARF ARF ARF

Ike began to kneel and started barking like a dog as Meta-Knight came from behind wearing a Penis Costume Dancing

Meta-Knight: Would you like to suck on me

Woman: Excuse me i'm out of here

Then Red and Lucas came out of nowhere and squirted the woman with Ketchup and Mustard

Red and Lucas: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The Woman walked off covered in Mustard and Ketchup before getting humped and Licked by Ike

Woman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

The Brawlaz were about to leave until the real hot dog vendor showed up looking pissed

Vendor: What are you doing

Meta-Knight: Have your vendor back

Just when the Brawlaz were about to leave they satarted to beat the man with weiners and even hit the vendor in his weiner

Red: A Weiner for a weiner

Lucas: and a Dick for a Dick

Meta-Knight: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The Brawlaz then walked into the Nintendo World Store in Rockerfeller Plaza and decided to have some fun

Red: Look at this a Pikachu statue I have an idea

Lucas: Dude are you thinking about

Red write a message on the Pikachu "Red was here, Ash sucks Pokeballs"

Lucas: DUUUUUUUDE that's awesome

Red: That'll send a message to my loser cousin for always losing and never evolving any Pokemon

Marth: Wow a whole game station

Ike: Yo any fire emblem games available

Clerk: Not at the moment

Marth: Ahh screw you any of you little Jimmys playing Fire Emblem

Kid: My name isn't Jimmy it's

Ike: It doesn't matter what your name is the fact remains your either playing Fire Emblem, Old School Pokemon, Kirby, or Earthbound

Meta-Knight: If you Smelllalalalalalalalalalalao h What The Brawlaz is smokin

Red: You guys got any weed on you

Lucas: I do in my shoes

Red: Hey let's smoke a joint up in this joint

Lucas takes off his shoes and unfortunatley because of the stench of Lucas's Socks people playing games began to feel sick; as Lucas and Red started to light up a joint and start smoking crack in the middle of the store

Man: You can't smoke in here

Red and Lucas breaths a puff of smoke in the man's face causing him to caugh as Ike slapped the man with a rubber penis. The Brawlaz then made their way up the stairs to the toy and cothing area where they were not impressed with the line of Nintendo toys and clothing.

Ike: Nothing but Mario clothes, Donkey Kong, Mario Kart, seriously why do our games not have merchandise

Red: I should be on clothing not Ash

Lucas: Mother deserves to be played and shown here in this store

The Brawlaz started taking stuff off the shelves and started throwing them down the stairs that is when a store employee saw what was going on

Man: What are you doing

Meta-Knight: We want our Merchandise on this shelves

Man: I don't make that decision you know Mr. Miyamoto and the Nintendo Clothing line makes that decision

Marth: Well you better tell them to make us on T-shirts and merchandise or you get a beatdown

Man: Yes MK

Red: Why do we not have plushies

Lucas: What a load of shit

Man: You're not supposed to cuss

Lucas: Kiss my ass bitch

Man: fine i'll ask them to make you merchandise

The man left as the Brawlaz noticed a line of fans playing New Super Mario Bros U for Nintendo Wii U as the Brawlaz pushe the kids who were playing out of the way and started playing the game themselves.

Kid: Hey no fair you can't do that

The Brawlaz then ppulled their pants down revealing their asses

Ike: See those kiss them

Meta-Knight then pushed two kids waiting in line putting their faces close to Red and Lucas's Butts as well as Marth and Ike's Butts as the guys all let out nasty farts right in the kids faces as the kids started to run out the nintendo World Store after getting a faceful of Assgas. After that the brawlaz began to observe the Mini Nintendo Museum

Red: Ash i'm so sick of seeing your face here, I was the first Protaganist it should be me ME *bangs on glass

Lucas: Atleast they care a bit about Mother But I want More MORE *bangs on glass*

Marth: Fire Emblem deserves more than this

Ike: There's no way this Gameboy that survived the Gulf War is real it looks like someone took a diahreah shit on it and never cleaned it only to give it here as a so called exhibit

Meta-Knight: Hey that parade is going to happen I had an idea, you know that Pikachu ballon that comes

Red: Yeah

MK; Well here's the thing

So at the Macy's parade Children's favorite cartton characters were floating above Broadway as the Iconic Pikachu and 2 Pkeballs came floating down Broadway with the ever fmous Pokemon Theme Song playing until it was interupted by Faith no More's Epic and The Brawlaz Drove right between that and another Float as the Brawlaz has a inflateable Weiner in the sky as people looked on piss off.

Al Roker: Now where did these guys come from where's security when you need it

Red: Hey Shut up Roker Croker as far as i'm concerened Ash, I know your watching the parade with Misty, Brock, and Tracey having Pikachu curled up all we got to say is we want respect were the Brawlaz and we're gonna demand it watch this

The Brawlaz speed the car so their Weiner Balloon hit Pikachu's Ass as a message was shown on the Weiner saying "Ash Sucks Pokeballs, Red Rules, Brawlaz 4 Life, Ash, Brock, and Tracey are all gay and Misty and Melody are lesbiands" Then a Security Car came driving by as The Brawlaz was chased out of Herald square as the Parade went on"

Santa Claus: Looks like I know who's been Naughty all Year

Then we go to the So Called what many people write about in these fanfictions is a place that exsists called Smash Mansion where the Super Smash Bros were all eating Thanksgiving Dinner as The Bralwaz arrived just in time for Dinner

MK: Yo whad up is the Turkey done or does it have any STD's from Zelda's cooking

Zelda: Do you guys ever grow up

Red: Zelda how about you and Peach wrestle eachother into this Pool of Gravy we filled

Peach: I Think not

Lucas: I Think yes

Zelda: I'm not getting into that

Then Marth and Ike then picked up Peach and Zelda and threw them both into the pool of Gravy as Mario and Link looked pissed

Mario: hh noo you don't throw Mama Peach in the Gravy

Marth: Whatever it's not like you've wrestled in Spaghetti Before

Link: Oh really why don't you stop talking crap about Zelda

Ike: Make me Santa's Rejected Elf. Will Farrell makes a better Elf than you do

Then Mario, Link, Ike, and, arth all started to go at it with Peach and Zelda in the Gravy Pool as the 6 of them started to wrestle around in grave while Red and Lucas snatched Ness and Young Link's Pumpkin Pie from the kids table

Red and Lucas: YOINK!

Ness: Hey give us back our Pie

Red: Pie what Pie *starts eating the Pie*

Young Link: The Pie your eating

Lucas: *eating Pie* Nope we just got the fresh one off the table

Ness: Liars

Red: Prove it

Then Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary came barging in looking pissed

Red: Well look what the Meowth dragged in

Ash: You think it's funny to embarass us on live tv well guess what it stops here

Lucas: O'RLY

Tracey: Yeah you Blondie

Red: Hey Tracey Go draw something dumb and Brock go fuck a fat chick

Brock: You know what

Ash, Brock and Tracey started throwing Pies that hit Red and Lucas in the face that made Ness and Young Link cheer as the 2 kids picked up a bowl of Cranverry Sauce and dumped it on Red and Lucas's heads covering them in Cranberry Sauce as Red and Lucas retaliated picking up and throwing Mashed Potatoes that missed Ash and hit Fox and Falco in the face in which the Fox and The Falcon had something to say

Fox and Falco: FOOD FIGHT!

Then the whole room erupted into a big food fight as the whole Thanksgiving Dinner went to waste as everyone was throwing food everywhere from the Casserole, the Green Beans and Corn, Tayce T's Potato Salad as it was chaos everywhere

Little Richard: Mashed Potatoes, Gravy, and Cranberry Sauce WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!

Then Bowser then Breathed fire on Little Richard right in the nuts

Little Richard: Goodness Gracious Great Balls of Fire

Ganondorf: Well looks like Johnny B Badd has his chestnuts roasted on an open fire

Bowser: That's Little Richard Not Johnny B. Badd

Ganondorf: Oh for a second I thought that was the Wrestler

Bowser: No Johnny B Badd was also named Marc Mero who is nothing like Little Richard

Ganondorf: Oh

Oh but Ganondorf spoke too soon as The Gobbeldygooker showed up to the dinner party to dance with Bowser and Ganondorf just like he did with Mean Gene Okerlund at Survivor Series 1990 it was all fun and games for the Gooker until Bowser, Ganondorf, and The GobbledyGooker all got hit by the Turkey thanks to Red and Lucas as Bowser and Ganondorf chased Red and Lucas until all 4 landed into the gravy Pool with Peach, Zelda, Mario, Link, Marth and Ike as everyone was throwing Gravy and Food everywhere making a HUGE MESS. 

Meta-Knight: Happy thanksgiving too all and I hope you all get fat so we can make fun of you all HAHAHA

*The End; oh Wait not yet*

Alex Hirsch: So let me get this straight you want me to make you guys into cameos on Gravity Falls

Ike: Yeah we do, we love nature

Alex Hirsch: Will your creators be ok with it

Red: Our bosses are more busy counting money out of their asses to know what people want anymore

Lucas: Not to mention we also work for an illegal alien named Reggie who won't let my game come out

Alex Hirsch: I Feel for ya man Earthbound was awesome

Marth: So what do you say

Alex Hirsch: i'll think about it

Meta-Knight: Here want to smoke a joint with us

Alex Hirsch: Uhh I don't know if this is a good idea

Meta-Knight: Oh we know it's a good idea because we're the Brawlaz 4 Life

Will the Brawlaz ever make a Cameo Appearence on Gravity Falls. Umm Fat Chance but what trouble will the Brawlaz get in next time find out next time on Brawlaz

The End


	28. Chapter 28: Christmas Chaos

Brawlaz Episode 26: Christmas Chaos

It was a cold snowy day in Nintendo city and kids were all lined up at the mall to see Santa Claus, as everybody was about to tell Old Saint Nick what they wanted for Christmas Red and Lucas started pushing and shoving and cutting in front of other kids in line

Red: Out of the way we're going to see Santee Claus

Lucas: Yeah our Christmas present is much more important than your Barbie Dolls and Furby's cause your all going to grow up to be skanks

Then one of Santa's Elves stopped Red and Lucas telling them to get in the back of the line

Elf: Sorry but you half to stand in the back of the line

Red: Piss of Toon Link wannabee

Lucas: We got better things to do besides waiting on a bunch of slow and stupid kids who ask for stupid, dumbass shit for Christmas

Red: Yeah let's face it kids today our so stupid; they spend more time whining like little bitches everytime they lose a game of Call of Duty and Troll the Internet rather than doing something more useful like doing homework and studying

Lucas: So maybe all of you little Jimmy's should ask Santa 2 things for Christmas; a brain and a set of ambitions because you little idiots will need it in life

Elf: Guys your being rude now i'm going to half to ask you too

Red: Man go bang Mrs. Claus you know she's the North Pole's version of Zelda

Lucas: The Easiest Slut to bang hell if you want to know the origin's of Santa's stupid Ho Ho Ho laugh becaus Mrs. Claus ain't nothing but a Ho

Elf: Guys seriously; you half to

Red: screw you Kiebler

Lucas: Will Farrell made a better elf than you do

Lucas kicked the Elf in the nuts and Red started to rub his nuts on the Elf's head teabagging him as Red and Lucas made their way to sit on Santa's lap

Santa: HO HO HO only one at a time

Red: Really you mean to tell me your fat ass can't sit me and my bro on your lap

Santa: What, why I ought to

Lucas: Shut up, we'll do the talking here Kringle

Red: Yeah here's what we want for Christmas

Lucas: A tube of Viagra

Red: Playboy models

Lucas: Gameboy Playboy Magazines

Red: Zelda's Underwear

Santa: Ho Ho Ho, i'm not sure if Santa can get you all those

Red: Why because your not the real Santa Claus; you're just some middle aged loser smoking and drinking and having our presents to yourself

Lucas: You might as well call yourself Xanta Klaus, or come clean and admit your a phony

Santa: Where are you getting all of this from

Red: Don't deny it we smelled the Marlboro and jack daniels on you

Lucas: If you want to we can share our weed stash with you

Santa: Weed

Red: Yeah and we smoke mistle toe to

Red: Santa Claus why do you watch kids all the time, that is so creepy

Lucas: Giving presents to good kids, and coal to bad ones, coal is supposed to be for electricity not to a bunch of stupid kids

Red: Be warned fatman, if you give us coal we will come to the North Pole and throw it in your face

Red: Also why do you go through chimney's last year Blitzen left Reindeer shit on the roof, you damaged my roof as well as your fatass comming down my chimney and yet you ate up our Milk and Cookies.

Lucas: Instead of Milk and cookies go eat a salad and join weight watchers you pedophile

Santa: I see that you 2 are on the naughty list

Red: and we'll see that you become on the disabled list

Lucas: Let's get him

Red and Lucas threw coal out of Santa's bag, hitting Santa with coal, then Red and Lucas started to strip Santa Claus to a pair of ripped tighty whities with poop stains and an exposed crack as Red and Lucas pulled of Santa's hat and wig to expose him for being a fat, bald headed middle aged man as Red and Lucas threw more coal at the fake Santa Claus until Santa slipped and fell into the Mall fountain, spraying everyone around the fountain with water as everybody started laughing their asses off at the fat, bald fake Santa Claus sitting in the fountain in his dirty underwear feeling Humiliated as the Brawlaz left the building.

Now the Brawlaz were wondering around the city with Christmas lights lit up, people in full Holiday spirit, as Carolers in a group caroling away as the Brawlaz were up to something mischevious.

Carolers: Deck the Halls with Bow's of Holly FA LALALALALA LALALALALA, Tis the season the be jolly, FA LALALALALA LALALALA

Ike grabbed a megaphone and interupted the carolers with his own twisted carol

Ike: Hit your daddy with Spaghetti FA LALALALALA LALALALALA, Smack your mommy with Salami FA LALALALALA LALALALALA

The Carolers were in schock at the Brawlaz who were making a mockery of Classic Christmas Carols

Caroler: Excuse me that's not how the song goes

Marth: Don't tell us how to sing you freeloading carolers; everyone knows you walk the streets caroling wanting to bum, so bum this

Red calls out his squirttle and sprayed water gun on the snpw the carolers were standing on causing the carolers to slip and crash into a nearby newspaper stand; as the Brawlaz sang more of their twisted carols on their megaphone.

Meta-Knight: Lacey things the wife is missin, I'm wearing her clothes, her silky pantyhoes

All 5 Brawlaz: Walkin' round in Women's Underwear

Marth: In the store there's a teddy, with little straps like spaghetti, it holds me so tight, I can't cuss at night

All 5 Brawlaz: Walkin' round in Women's Underwear

Ike: In the office there's a guy named Melvin, he pretends that I am Murphy Brown, He'll say are you ready i'll say

All 5 Brawlaz: Whoa Man

Red: Let's wait until the wife is out of town

Lucas: Later on if you wanna, We can dress like Madonna, put on some eye shade, and join the parade

All 5 Brawlaz: Walkin' round in Women's Underwear, Lacey things the wife's missin, didn't ask for permission, wearing her clothes, silk pantyhoes, walkin' round in women's underwear, walkin' round in women's underwear, WALKIN' ROUN IN WOMEN'S UNDERWEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The Brawlaz got quite alot of attention from laughing children, freaked out parents and out of nowhere in front of the City Hall Christmas tree stood the cast of Pokemon meets DragonBall Z in complete disbelief as the Brawlaz walked on down the road.

Gohan: Hey Ash, are you sure your related to Red?

Ash: I don't even know anymore Gohan

Goten: That has to be the most disturbing thing i've ever heard before

Tracey: I don't even want to picture myself drawing whatever they think any more

Brock: Women's underwear should only be worn by girls named Jenny and Joy

Misty: Oh Brock

Trunks: well what do you say we all go to our cabin for some cocoa

Gary: Good idea Trunks that way we can get our minds off of certain things like Red and the rest of the Brawlaz singing about wanting to wear women's underwear

Vegeta: As long as we don't come across those Brawlaz idiots again, I say let's go

Meanwhile the Brawlaz made their way to a Mountain Cabin as they all saw their fellow smashers decorating for Christmas, as The Brawlaz well what devious thoughts could be running through their sick,.demented minds.

Red: Well looks like Young Link, Kafei, and Ness are putting up the tree

Lucas: and Pit is putting up Garland

MK: I got to piss, but Wario's in the bathroom

Marth: Oh great looks like his fatass will be stuck in the can all night

Ike: Let's go piss in the snow

The Brawlaz unzipped their pants and started to piss in the snow as Jack Frost from "Rise of the Guardians" showed up out of nowhere

Jack Frost: That's so nasty you guys

Marth: Hey don't sneak up on us like that kid

Jack Frost: Hey i'm no kid, I am Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun

Red: Really, you look more like a homeless kid who escaped from the Mission

Jack Frost: No I'm not

Lucas: Yeah well you ought to put some socks on, cause you got stanky feet

Jack Frost: My Feet don't stink, i'm always barefoot

Meta-Knight: Well why are you pestering us? Do you know who we are?

Jack Frost: A group of dissresepectful Punks who've been naught all year

Red: Who told you that? That fake Santa me and Luke humiliated at the Mall

Lucas: Yeah what are you, his son?

Jack Frost then threw a snowball at Red as no the Brawlaz looked angry

Red: You idiot we'll make you regret that

Jack Frost: Please don't be mad I was just wanting to throw a snowball for fun at you and start a snowball fight and

The Brawlaz then jumped on Jack Frost and started to strip Jack Frost to his underwear which were Snowflake Boxers as the brawlaz tied up Jack Frost to a nearby tree

Jack Frost: Come on guys, give me back my clothes?

Red: Just like what we did to Ness we'll do to you

Lucas: Want to throw snowballs again at us Jackass

The Brawlaz were throwing snowballs at Jack Frost's half naked body, and then Red and Lucas stuffed an Egg missle in a snowball let it fly and the egg missle firework powered snowball hit Jack Frost in the Nuts making Jack Frost Cry

Jack Frost: You guys are so mean, you will get nothing for Christmas WAAAAAHAAAAAAA!

The Brawlaz ran off laughing as Jack Frost somehow broke from the ropes that he was tied to as the Brawlaz enouctered Reindeer's and their turds laying on the snow as the Brawlaz came up with an idea as they began to scoop up the turds in Santa's Toy Bag. as they saw Santa sleeping in his Sleigh as the Brawlaz stole bells as they climbed the roof of the cabin and threw the bag of turds down the chimney with the bells ringing as when the bag came down the chimney. The Smashers thought it was Santa's Bag of toys, instead it was a bag of Reindeer crap as the Brawlaz started to laugh as the fireplace accidently set the turds on fire causing a lot of chaos; as the Brawlaz would make their getaway on Santa's slay with the Real Santa Claus laid out in the snow with Jack Frost looking angry wearing his underwear

Meta-Knight: Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight.


	29. Chapter 29: Not so Fresh Resolutions

Brawlaz Episode 27: Not so Fresh Resolutions

Well the year 2012 was down to the wire and our favorite group of 5 idiots we're well sitting on the couch in their underwear and socks (except Meta-Knight) all patting their bellies after eatinng too many Holiday Trats and are now bored what to do.

Ike: Duuuudes, we like ate too much Turkey at Christmas

Marth: No kidding, i've had diarrhea ever since I tried Daisy's gingerbread

Red: Damn what did she put in that, milk of magnesia

Lucas: Worst of all, I think we've gotten fat

Meta-Knight: We got to do something, other wise no hot chicks will hook up with us when the ball drops on New Year's Eve

Marth: Why can't it just be two balls that drop on New Year's Eve

Meta-Knight: Great Idea Marth, but ;et's build our on New Year's Eve Ball dropper in a girl's mouth

Red: Yeah but first, we gotta get in shape

Lucas: Let's see if there's any excerise shows on the tv here

Lucas starts changing the channels looking for an exercise show and behold sees a curly haired, short shorts and tube sock wearing wackjob trying to get people into shape

Red: OH GOD; it's Richard Simmons

Marth: Dude, I thought Simmons was a Monkey?

Ike: That's Simmians, you dumbass

Marth: No Douchebag Donkey Kong told me he had a cousin named Simmons

Lucas: Well let's see if we can try to work out watching this tollbox!

The Brawlaz tried to wark on Simmon's step by step workout however Ike slipped and fell and broke through the coffee table

Meta-Knight: Damnit Ike, your fatass broke our table

Ike: We can get a new one, this one's been breaking since we got it last year

Meta-Knight: Good Point

Then a portal opened in the tv screen with the Brawlaz not sure what to do, the gang walked through it as the gang ended up in Richard Simmons's exercise studio

Richard Simmons: Hey there guys, i'm here to get you into shape, do you want to be spending New Year's with Women, or lonely and pathetic because of your weight

Ike: Really monkey boy, you think we're pathetic? look at you I bet you've been a virgin all of your life

Marth: You look like you haven't had a haircut since the 1970's

Red: What's with the short shorts, dude your balls are almost showing

Lucas: I bet you have balls smaller than a Picori's penis

Richard: Come on guys let's work out and not talk about my manhood

All 5 Brawlaz laughed at Richard Simmons mentioning his manhood

Ike: Manhood really let's see about that

Red and Lucas both pulled down Richard's shorrts revealing that; yes Richard Simmons had a penis smaller than a Picori's. Richard Simmons was now humiliated as he triedd to get his pants back up only to be sweep kicked by Red and Lucas as the fitness guru fell as the Brawlaz took pictures of Simmons's manhood and the Brawlaz then got a hold of Simmons's wallet stole his money and found coupons for a low fat sandwich shop.

Meta-Knight: If you're looking to lose weight and get in shape; come try a $5 Footlong at Subway, Your's truly: Jared Fogle

The Brawlaz all got a boner as they looked for this Subway to get their $5 Footlong, if this Jared Guy was right. The Brawlaz went into the Subway to find an employee serving customers; and in their eyes she was hot.

Meta-Knight: We would all like a $5 Footlong *in a sexy tone*

Subway Girl: Ok, which flavor we got meatball marinara, Italian BMT, Spicy Italian

Marth: Oh so you want to give me a spicy italian, well how about it, after all you spice up my life baby

Girl: Uh ok what else

Ike: I'l take your spicy meatball sandwhich and i'll show you my spicy meaty balls

Girl: Uhhhh that's ok, I reaaly

Red: *get's on intercom* You can't resist us we can give you a $5 Footlong ourselves, you'll be $25 richer

Lucas: *on intercom* we can give you more pleasure than this Jared Faggle can give you

Then Jared Fogle walks in and sees what's going on

Jared: Hey what do you guys think you're doing

Meta-Knight: Getting ourselves a $5 Footlong, Faggle

Jared: It's Fogle

Red: Whatever, We're having our pleasure so go shove your sandwiches up your ass and enjoy the taste of that

Meanwhile in Subway a customer didn't like his sandwiches and was throwing a fit because his spicy Italian Sanwhich was missing Mustard and Mayonnaise

Reginald Peterson: AH Hell Naw, my sammich ain't got no Mayonnaisse and Mustard, know what make me another sandwich

Peterson throws the sandwich at the employee and then Jared approached him

Peterson: Know what i'm callin the police, Hello 911 the sandwhich shop did not make my sandwich right

Jared grabs peterson's phone and looked angry

Jared Fogle: You ain't pullin this crap at Subway here again Peterson

Reginald Peterson: You best better give me my phone back or i'll go ghetto on you

Reginald Peterson and Jared Fogle got into a fist fight in the middle of Subway with chairs being thrown and tables being broke and condiments flying everywhere making a huge mess, as the Brawlaz left the Subway looking to find pleasure from the Sailor Prostitute Scouts for New Years and they excepted, as the Sailor Scout Hookersmade their way in front of the Brawlaz custome made "Balls Dropper in to a woman's mouth." It finally became midnight the balls git the woman's mouth tith a sucking motion being made and the Brawlaz was getting it on.

Meta Knight: Goodbye 2012, and Hello 2013 what kind of trouble will we get in next year? Wait and find out and to all Happy New Years from the Brawlaz


	30. Chapter 30: Brawl Anniversary

Brawlaz Episode 21: Brawl Anniversary Special

It was a time of celebration as Super Smash Bros Brawl turns 5 years old, and with anticipation for the fourth game in the air, the smashers were celebrating, however those dastardly Brawlaz were out causing problems at a local Wal-Mart.

"Bananas are so fun, why don't we dance with them." said Marth

"Dancing with Bananas, that's really weird." said Ike

"Sounds like fun to me." said Red

"Let's show all of these old fossils and fat slobs how to do the Harlem Banana Milk Shake that I just now thought of." said Lucas

"Clever, let's get some milk and do this." said Meta-Knight; as the Brawlaz all took Milk out of the Dairy Freezers and Got out some Bananas and started to dance with thme while pooring Milk on eachother.

"Milk Shake, Milk shake, Banana, Banana Milk Shake, Do the Harlem Banana Milk Shake, And stick it in her ass." said All 5 Brawlaz, as they were making a mess with Milk and Bananas.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a man shopping in Wal-Mart.

"What''s it look like to you asshole, we're doing the Harlem Banana Milk Shake." said Marth

"You can't do it here in the store." said the man

"Who the hell made you the boss and tell people like us what to do." said Ike

"Do you know who we are?" asked Lucas

"In trouble." said the man

"No dumbass, we're the Brawlaz, we're the coolest Nintendo Charcters ever, so let us dance with our bananas and you go suck your Wii." laughed Red, as the Brawlaz started to Dance with Bananas again.

"Bananas, Bananas it's the sexiest fruit of all. Bananas, Bananas Donkey Kong Masturbates with them; Bananas, Bananas." However their song would be interupted by an old fart.

"You Don't Dance with Bananas; What the hell is wrong with you boys? Those are for eating not for dancing." said the old fart

"Honeys, they cost money." said a fat woman

"Money, Money you waste to shove food up your fat face, and to keep this fossil alive." said Red

"Seriously go fuck yourselves and cause an earthquake in your Nursing home, and let us dance." said Lucas

"How about I put you whipper snappers in your place." said the old man

"How about this." Ike slaps the old man in the nuts as the Brawlaz began to pull the man's pants down and pushed his fat wife into a barrel of peanuts.

"This will show you not to mess with us.: said Meta-Knight, as he took a banana and shoved it up the old man's ass. "You want bananers i'll give you bananers, sunshine."

"How about a Pineapple." said Marth as he put a Pineapple between the man's cheeks. as Red was shining a flashlight up the man's backside.

"Ugh this man is full of shit, dust and cobwebs; at least it now has something new in it; no wonder old people are so miserable, but we're taking care of it." said Red, as Lucas came with a Can of Beans.

"Beans, Beans the'r good for the asses, the more you eat them the more chunks that blow out of your ass. Here you go man." said Lucas dumping the beans on the man's butt making a big mess.

"Oh and we got some coconuts for you, incase you don't like beans, bananas, and pineapples here you go." said Ike, as he instead hit the man in the head with a coconut as the old man with his pants around his ankles and fruit and beans up his butt; the old man landed in all of the sections where lemons, limes, and oranges were, making a huge mess of fruit everywhere in Wal-Mart.

"Ok, let's dance with our bananas, in our underwear." said Meta-Knight

"Right." said the other 4 Brawlaz as they were now in their underwear and socks, dancing with bananas to the instrumental version of "We Like to Party" the Six Flags song.

"We're Dancing with Bananas, we don't dance with the stars, so if you got a problem, we say you can go fucking suck it, so sit you ass down and shut up, and enjoy the show, dancing with bananas, let's all dance with Bananas." said the Brawlaz; then Donkey Kong came in looking for Bananas, as the Brawlaz quickly unpelled the bananas and left Wal-Mart as the old man was trying to regain consciousness. Then the old man slipped on a banana peel which caused him fall into a pile of bananas as DK started to eat his bananas, until other customers started to slip on milk, beans, and bananas causing chaos and fruit to go flying everywhere as Wal-Mart began to look like the old Donkey Kong 64 commercial from 1999, all thanks to the Brawlaz.

*Now we go to a Local Gamestop where a Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament was being held."

"Welcome one and all to the Super Smash Bros Brawl Anniversary Tournament. Playyers who signed up will play a 4-Player Stock Game and Team Battles and the winners will recieve a special Grand Prize of." said a Gamestop Employee, until the Brawlaz arrived to disrupt things.

"Yeah, Yeah why are we not in this tournament, you minimum wage paid, pimple faced, can't do your job right Samestop Employee." said Red

"But, you didn't sign up." said the employee

"Bullshit were a late entry." said Lucas, as the Brawlaz grabbed some guys playing and threw them onto a shelf full of used games.

"I'm gonna half to ask you guys to leave." said the employee

"Do you not know who we are; WE are the Brawlaz, we're in this game." said Meta-knight

"But you need to be guests and let real people play as you." said the employee

"They can't play us right, they lose as us or pair us up with people we don't like like Ness, or Pit, or even Link." said Marth

"But that's the rules" said the employee.

"Screw your rules man, we want to play with ourselves in Brawl. Now step aside." said Ike, as he pushed the employee into a shelf full of XBox Games as the Brawlaz picked up and started to play Brawl as them selves and while people were watching all 5 of them let out a huge fart that stunk up the entire Gamestop and causing everyone standing behind them to vomit.

"Guys, if your characters or not you got to leave now." said the employee

"Who says we got to?" asked Meta-Knight

"I do." said Mario as he, Link, Kirby, Samus, Pit, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu

"Make us leave!" said Red

"We'll bring the Brawl here in this shitty store, bitches." said Lucas

"Bring it on, i'm tired of you guys embarassing us." said Pit, as The Entire Gamestop erupted in chaos as a huge rumble brke out. Perhaps resembling what Super Smash Bros 4 will look like. As in a nearby Limo Mr. Miyamoto was watching the Chaos.

"Sakurai, I think I have an idea for the gameplay of Super Smash Bros 4, when we announce it at E3." said Mr. Miyamoto as the Brawlaz ran out of Gamestop and got in their van, driving away.

"Well my friends another problem caused, chaos reigns supreme, until next time; Brawlaz Out." said Meta-Knight, as the Brawlaz drove away in the midst of the Chaos they caused.


	31. Chapter 31: Nickelodeon Nonsense

Brawlaz Episode 22: Nickelodeon Nonsense

The Brawlaz were looking to cause some problems today; so where might they be going in their van

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n Nick" said Marth

"The Brawlaz invade Nickelodeon" said Ike

"You mean that cool tv channel that used to be for kids, but now it's for stupid, illiterate, unpubed tweens." said Red

"Man getting rid of shows like Rugrats and Hey Arnold for crap like ICarly; you might as well go out of business." said Lucas

"Oh I remember when we embarased the cast of Rocket Power, what do you say we embarass other Nicktoon characters here?" asked Meta-Knight

"Like Spongebob and Jimmy N00btron?" said Lucas

"Yes exactley" said Meta-Knight; as the Brawlaz made their way into Nickelodeon Studios suprisingly filled with the Nicktoon characters and none of today's crappy teenagers.

"Well looks like all of the Nicktoons are here; what is this picketin to get your jobs back?" asked Red

"Whatever Pokemon Trainer; your just jealous of Ash's success; said the voice of a teenage Tommy Pickles

"Listen Pickles; unless you want us to shove pickles up your teenage diapered ass; than show us some respect you got that." said Lucas

"Whoa; looks like Blondie has a bad attitude." said Tommy's brother, Dill

"Meh, go suck your pickles, Dill." said Ike

"Hey, nobody Insults my dumb family except me!" yelled Angellica Pickles

"Bite me Bitch; what's the matter are you like Zelda and on your period again." said Marth

"WHAT?" yelled Angelica

"Wow you went from Diapers to tampons; somebody better get you some Maxi pads." said Lucas

"You're Dead!" said Angellica as she and her ccousins Tommy and dill looked ready to fight.

"Did you Rugrats ever learn by now that we Brawlaz don't play fair." said Red

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tommy, as sewage dropped from the ground covering The Pickles Family

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We replaced the slime in this place with sewage." laughed Meta-Knight

"You guys are sick!" said Dill

"Go shove your pickles up your ass, and crap it out of you; it'll come out the same way out as it does in." said Ike as the Brawlaz walked off to look a more sets for famous Nicktoons.

"Where's Arnold, and Spongebob, and Squid...;Hey I hear Squidward's clarinet." said Marth, seeing Squidward playing his clarinet as the Brawlaz took out a guitar and drums and played it; dusrupting Squidward.

"Do you nimrodes mind i'm playing my." said Squidward. "Yeah Yeah, your playing your own clarinet and you masturbate with it." said Red "WHAT? I ought to wash your mouth out." said Squidward." Then try to wash it, Squidward Testicals."

"That's Tentacles." yelled Squidward.

"Whatever, your bald head looks like the tip of a penis." said Ike; as Squidward walked away embarassed before crossing paths with Spongebob and Squidward

"Hey Squidward want to go Jellyfishing?" asked Spogebob

"Don't rub it in Spongebob" said Squidward walking away; as Patrick scratched his head, "what's his problem?"

"Well if it isn't Cheesebob and the dumbass Starfish known as Patrick." said Lucas

"Your not very nice!" yelled Patrick

"Whatever Patricia; let's see you absorb this; Cheeseman." The Brawlaz unzipped their pants and began to pee in Spongebob's absorbant body.

"hey this is gross." said Spongebob as the Brawlaz then turned around to wipe their butts on Spongebob

"Hey, I'm not toilet paper," cried Spongebob, as Sandy came walking along

"Now your Sponge Butt Shit on your pants." said Meta-Knight

"Howdy SpongeBob; why are you looking so bloated today? Or." Ike kicked Spongebob which caused urine to splash and cover sandy, as the Squirrel looked angry.

"How dare you do that to me; now time for a good old fashind, Texas style beatdown." yeeled Sandy as she chased Spongebob and Patrick

"Damn that redneck Squirell has some series Raging Hormones." said Red

"Like Samus when she's on her period." said Lucas

"Let's go and find a bathroom in this place. Better then getting rabies from Sandy Cheeks" said Meta-Knight, as they were now in the Girl's bathroom of Lucky Junior High School for some reason.

"Well here are pictures of Courtney Grippling; you know what we do with them." asked Meta-Knight

Marth took one and drew a cartoon speechbubble with the text writing on it saying: "I Have Herpes"

"Oh yeh, let's also write "Courtney Grippling is a slut" on the wall" said Marth

"Sounds like a plan." said Meta-Knight; as Red and Lucas were dumping Diet Soda down the toilet. "What are you doing?"

"Creating a toilet volcano, and luckilly we picked one what's full of crap, which we took in it." said Red

"I Got the Mentos" said Lucas dumping a mentos in the toilet as Red pushed the flush handle; as the door opened with Courtney Grippling walking in.

"This is the girls bathroom you know!" said Courtney in her snobbish tone.

"Yeah whatever Bitch, we use whatever bathroom we want." said Marth as he and the rest of the Brawlaz left the bathroom; as Courtney saw all of the dirty things writen about her.

"WHAT; I do not have herpes; and I AM NOT A SLUT, THOSE..." before she could finish, Red and Lucas's toilet volcano exploded covering Courtney with Soda, toilet water, and turds. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As The Brawlaz continued to make their way through the annals of Nickelodeon Studios they encountered Danny Fenton and Timmy Turner talking about their shows

"It's so not fair your show came back and mine doesn't." said Danny

"Well our Boss Mr. Hartman still loves you; and is still trying to get you back on the air." said Timmy

"I know Cuz; it's not fair we were going to have a crossover together and be revealed as cousins." cried Danny

"Your the only character I want to be in a crossover, not some Know it all smarty pants like Jimmy Noobtron." said Timmy

"After all we are Butch's children." said Danny

"I'm getting so tired of those idiots at studio 10 interupting my show."

"I haven't been on there since we got cancelled so I have no idea what your talking about." said Danny

"Oh it's these stupid kids who interupt me and Spongebob with stupid lame jokes; they try to be funny but their stupid." said Timmy

"If they interupted my show for their stupidity, I too would be upset." said Danny as the Brawlaz came across Timmy and Danny

"Well if it isn't the Fartman Twins." said Marth.

"That's Hartman; you idiot." barked Danny

"Whatever just let it go your not comming back Ghost Boy." said Red

"Atleast i'm not some washed up Pokemon Trainer." yelled Danny

"You want to talk about washed up look at you Timmy; your show has been a walking corpse ever since you were dug up from your grave; just go away allready." said Timmy

"I've been on TV longer than you've been in any games; so I would Talk; Blondie!" said Timmy

"Want to go we'll take you on." said Ike

"Let's go." said Danny about to go Ghost until Meta-Knight stopped him

"Let's see how you fight without ghost or fairy powers." said Meta-Knight

"Why; are you afraid we'll cream you?" asked Timmy until both he and Danny both got hit with coconuts "OOOWWW" what the?" asked Timmy

"Hey; that's not fair, if we can't use our powers why do you got to hit us with coconuts?" asked Danny

"Because we're the Brawlaz, and we don't play by your rules; we play by our own and break them." said Meta-Knight; as he and the rest of the gang began to assault the Hartman boys and began to strip Danny and Timmy both to their underwear and socks, and then took them out to a nearby flagpole and had them both tied up.

"What the; this is so embarassing." cried Danny

"What are you gonna do to us?" asked Timmy

"The same thing we did to Ness and Jack Frost." said Red

"I got the eggs." said Lucas as he and Red began to throw eggs at Danny and Timmy

"Ow, hey." yelled Timmy; as an egg splattred on his sock.

"What did we ever do to you guys?" asked Danny being pelted with eggs all over his legs.

Then the brawlaz lit eggs with a fireflower and shot up hitting both Danny and Timmy in the nuts. Then Red and Lucas threw coconuts at both Danny and Timmy's heads causing them both to fall off the pole as the Brawlaz both put their crotches on Danny and Timmy's heads. "TEABAG" yelled all 5 Brawlaz until they saw an angry mob of Nicktoons.

"There they are; those 5 were the ones who embarassed us on Isle Delfino." yelled Otto Rocket

"They said dirty things about me!" yelled Courtney Grippling

"They used me as toilet paper!" cried Spongebob

"They called me Jimmy Noobtron and attacked Danny and Timmy; let's get after them." yelled Jimmy Neutron leading angry mob of Nicktoons characters after the Brawlaz as the Brawlaz got in their getaway van, but not before opening a hatch, where a hose came out and began to spray sewage at the angry mob of nicktoons including the unconscious Danny and Timmy.

"NOT AGAIN!" cried Spongebob

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Courtney Grippling and Ginger Foutley "POOP, REALLY!" yelled Ginger

"Hey Foutley; like they say Ginger's have no souls; just like your crappy show!" yelled Red on the microphone as sewage continued to be sprayed on all of the Nicktoons characters.

"UUGGHHH What ever happened to the days where we got slimed; now were being pooped on." said Jimmy

"Get your facts straight N00btron; it's not poop it's shit." said Lucas; as all ofthe nicktoons characters were covered in crap; as the Brawlaz drove away in their getaway van; proud of their actions. Then the group stopped to look at Nick Studio 10.

"So this must be the place where a group of stupid kids interupts shows and show how stupid they are; well guess what we're the ones who do the interupting." said Meta-Knight as he pushed a button and out of the hatchet came a massive gun where a giant bombshell bill hit Nick Studio 10; blasting and killing all of the retards who interupt shows.

"Our work is done; Bawlaz out. NI NIN NIN; NI TEN DO!" said Meta-kinght as the Brawlaz left Nickelodeon in chaos.

"End of Episode"


End file.
